Sobrenaturales
by Alleina Salvatore
Summary: En Bull Run Mountains se encuentra un centro que a simple vista parece abandonado. Pero no es así. Allí se entrena a gente con poderes sobrenaturales. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett son gente con poderes sobrenaturales.
1. Prefacio: Historias

Otra nueva historia... Últimamente tengo más ideas que de costumbre.

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

**Historias**

_Forks, Washington_

_13 de septiembre 2006_

Isabella Marie Swan no quería levantarse de la cama y que todos empezaran con las felicitaciones por su décimo tercero cumpleaños, pero aún así, tuvo que levantarse. Se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con una simple camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros. Se sujetó el pelo hasta la cintura en una coleta. Cuando terminó de prepararse, bajó las escaleras deseando ser invisible. Cuando entró en la cocina, lugar en el que se encontraban sus padres y la familia Black, nadie se giró hacia ella. Era como si no la vieran. Bella estaba muy asombrada pero, cuando realmente se asustó, fue cuando vio que en el espejo del vestíbulo no estaba su reflejo…

_Chicago, Illinois_

_25 de diciembre 2008_

Edward Anthony Masen estaba sentado en el suelo, pegado al Cloud Gate, en Millenium Park. La verdad era que no estaba disfrutando mucho aquellas Navidades. No podía dejar que lo encontraran y le quitaran el anillo. Ese anillo con diamantes era de Elizabeth Masen, por mucho que ella ya no estuviera viva. Edward haría cualquier cosa por proteger ese anillo, incluso violar la promesa que había hecho dos años atrás. Y lo hizo. Ignoró la promesa que le hizo a su madre justo antes de que ella muriera. Edward corrió cuando los agresores lo vieron. Los dos ladrones casi se desmayaron al ver la mancha borrosa en la que se convirtió su víctima…

_Biloxi, Mississippi_

_13 de agosto 2001_

Mary Alice Brandon estaba sentada en la terraza de su casa, jugando con su padre, tranquilamente. Hacía mucho calor. Demasiado. Alice entró en la casa para beber un poco de agua fría. Si esperaba que dentro de la casa hiciera menos calor, estaba equivocada. Por un momento, Alice quiso ser una serpiente. Su profesora le había dicho que las serpientes podían controlar su temperatura. De repente, Alice sintió una sacudida, y se sintió caer. Cuando se recuperó, no sentía ni las manos ni los pies. Y veía peor. Intentó gritar, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un siseo de serpiente…

_Houston, Texas_

_19 de junio 2006_

Jasper Whitlock estaba comiendo una hamburguesa tranquilamente cuando una mujer se acercó en su mesa. Su novia. María le sonrió y le dio un beso antes de sentarse en la silla que estaba enfrente de la suya. María empezó a hablar. Y no terminó. O al menos, esa era la sensación que tenía Jasper siempre. Jasper fue al baño en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Cuando consiguió el valor suficiente para volver, María siguió hablando. A Jasper le dolía tanto la cabeza que, sutilmente, le sugirió que se callara. Ella no le hacía caso y, al final y sin saber cómo, Jasper miró a María y le dijo que se callara. Y ella lo hizo sin protestar, como si estuviera obligada por algo. O por alguien…

_Rochester, New York_

_25 de abril 2006_

Rosalie Lilian Hale acababa de salir de casa de su amiga Vera después de una visita a ella y a su hermano de seis meses. Era el bebé más hermoso que había visto en la vida, con su oscuro pelo rizado y sus hoyuelos. A pesar de que la primavera ya había comenzado hacía frío, por lo que Rose llevaba una abrigo que su amiga le había prestado. Ya se lo devolvería en cuanto pudiera. Estaba caminando hacia su casa cuando los vio. Royce, su novio, y sus amigos. Vio que estaban borrachos, por lo que intentó que ellos no lo vieran, pero no lo pudo evitar. Y estaban tan borrachos que no eran conscientes de lo que hacían. Y le hicieron daño. Mucho daño. O al menos al principio, porque enseguida los hombres notaron algo en la chica. Y la dejaron, salieron corriendo. Pocos minutos después, Rosalie se levantó, sin ninguna marca en el cuerpo, y se marchó a su casa pensando sólo en venganza…

_Tennessee_

_16 de enero 2006_

Nada mejor que un buen pulso para descargarse. Eso es lo que pensaba Emmett McCarty cuando entró al bar al que solía ir casi siempre. Hacía tiempo que no iba, pues su padre lo había castigado sin salir cuando olió el tabaco y el alcohol en las ropas de su hijo. ¿Y cómo no iban a oler sus ropas si en cuanto se entraba en ese bar era lo primero que se notaba? Pero a él no le importaba el olor. Sólo le importaban los pulsos. Y ganar. Pero él nunca perdía. Siempre había pensado que los demás tenían muy poca fuerza. Demasiada poca para él. Él fue directo al hombre que organizaba todo. Y le dejaron que fuera con los que habían ganado mientras él no estaba. Y ganó. Pero uno de sus contrincantes se enfadó. Y le pegó. Emmett se enfadó y fue directo a él, y de un puñetazo lo tumbó. Un hombre se arrodilló al lado del hombre, y cuando comprobó el estado del herido se giró hacia Emmett asustado. Murmuró algo parecido a "no tiene pulso" y gritó. Y todos se giraron hacia Emmett. Había matado un hombre. Emmett salió corriendo de allí jurándose a sí mismo no volver a su casa…

_Bull Run Mountains, Virginia_

_21 de enero 2010_

Carlisle Cullen estaba sentado en su escritorio, como todos los días desde hacía ya unos siete años, cuando su padre murió. Tenía que esperar noticias. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no recibían ninguna noticia sobre ninguna de esas personas con habilidades sobrenaturales. Estaba pensando en eso cuando su esposa y compañera de trabajo, Esme, entró en el despacho.

- Hay nuevas noticias-dijo la hermosa mujer de cabello color caramelo-. Han encontrado a seis chicos. Nuevos poderes. Estados diferentes, pero podemos encontrarlos. A todos.

- ¿Los habéis encontrado a todos?-preguntó Carlisle emocionado.

- Seis estados: Washington, Illinois, Mississippi, Texas, New York y Tennessee. Enseguida los encontraremos y los traeremos aquí.

- Genial.

Esme abandonó el despacho. Carlisle sonrió. Por fin tendría nuevos chicos a los que entrenar. Bueno, la verdad, él nunca había entrenado a nadie. Hacía más de siete años que no encontraban a nadie a quién entrenar. Pero ahora los habían encontrado. Y eran seis. Esos seis serían los mejores que habría. Porque él sabía cómo entrenarlos. Y lo haría, claro que lo haría.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Decidme algo, por favor.<p>

Si os gusta esta historia y la continuo, sabed que iré alternando entre esta historia y "Verdadera esencia", es decir, un capítulo de una, luego otro de la otra.

Besos


	2. Abandonos

El primer capítulo de Sobrenaturales. Gracias a todos por los reviews, la verdad es que no esperaba conseguir 10 sólo con el prefacio.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Abandonos**

_Forks, Washington_

_25 de enero 2010_

Bella siempre había odiado el frío. Y la lluvia. Pero, sobre todo, siempre había odiado la nieve. No entendía porque todos disfrutaban cada vez que nevaba. Para ella era horrible tener que salir cuando había nevado. Y qué decir sobre el hielo. Su padre muchas veces le decía que en vez de ponerle cadenas al coche, había que ponérselas a ella, que tenía más peligro. Y ella siempre se enfadaba cuando él le decía eso, ya que siempre había alguien cerca dispuesto a reírse. Y ella siempre se ruborizaba.

Por eso siempre había odiado el invierno. Bella deseaba con todas sus ansias que llegara el verano. Pero sobre todo aquel año. Aquel año estaba siendo infernal. Empezó a nevar el 21 de diciembre y, según las previsiones, no terminaría de nevar hasta el 21 de marzo. Fantástico invierno.

Por suerte, ahora casi nadie veía a Bella cuando se caía. No desde hacía cuatro años, cuando había descubierto su poder. El poder de hacerse invisible. Lo utilizaba casi siempre que iba andando al instituto, para que nadie viera sus tontas caídas. También lo hacía a veces para librarse de la clase de gimnasia.

- Quiero que hagan un trabajo en parejas sobre un libro.-dijo el profesor interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bella-. Las parejas serán libres, pero si veo algún problema en este primer día de trabajo, las cambiaré al final de la clase. Les diré el libro que les ha tocado cuando las parejas estén hechas.

- Bella, ¿te pones conmigo?-le preguntó Tanya, su mejor amiga.

A Bella siempre le había gustado Tanya. Era una chica divertida, sincera y buena. No como la mayoría de las chicas de su clase. Ella y Bella llevaban siendo amigas varios años, y era de las pocas personas en las que Bella confiaba.

- Claro-contestó Bella. Después se levantó y se sentó en el asiento vacío al lado de Tanya-. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien, pero algo aburrida.

- Creo que tu opinión la comparten todos los alumnos de este instituto.

- Ya lo sé.

- Swan y Denali-interrumpió el profesor-. Les ha tocado "Cumbres borrascosas". Ha tenido suerte, Swan. Tengo oído que lo ha leído por lo menos veinte veces.

- Por lo menos-contestó Bella.

Al final de la clase, el profesor sólo cambió un par de parejas, sin afectar a la de Bella y Tanya. Cuando salieron, Bella y Tanya quedaron en verse el fin de semana para realizar el trabajo. Después cada una se fue por su camino.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Bella fue directa a su casa, pensando en que quería dormir en cuanto terminara los deberes. Aquel día había sido extremadamente aburrido. En cuanto terminó de estudiar, avisó a su madre de que iba a dormir un rato y se fue a su habitación. Se olvidó de cerrar la puerta, error que le cambiaría la vida.

Bella no controlaba su poder cuando dormía. Cuando soñaba que se hacía invisible, se hacía invisible, y a veces también se volvía invisible sin querer, sobre todo cuando estaba muy cansada. Como en aquel momento. Bella se acostó en la cama y se durmió casi al instante.

Renée estaba leyendo el periódico cuando llamaron al teléfono. Era Jacob Black. Quería hablar con Bella, y parecía que era importante, por lo que Renée fue a despertar a Bella en cuanto pudo. Sin saber lo que encontraría.

Cuando subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bella, ella no estaba en la cama. Pero la oía hablar en sueños, como casi siempre que estaba dormida. De repente, su hija apareció en la cama, para volver a desaparecer al instante. Renée gritó asustada, provocando que Bella se despertara sobresaltada.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Bella soñolienta.

- ¿¡Qué clase de monstruo eres!-preguntó Renée horrorizada por lo que acababa de ver.

- Me has visto-no era una pregunta.

- Sí, te he visto. Pero ya no voy a volver a verte jamás. O por lo menos, intentaré no hacerlo. Vete de mi casa, Isabella. Y no vuelvas nunca-dijo Renée. Luego salió de la habitación, dejando a Bella destrozada.

Pocos minutos después, Bella salió de casa con una mochila en la que llevaba algo de ropa y algún libro. Decidió llevarse la camioneta Chevy, ya que era suya, y si la dejaba, nadie la usaría y acabaría en el desguace.

Empezó a conducir sin rumbo fijo, pensando en alguien que la pudiera acoger. Al final se cansó de conducir, por lo que aparcó dónde pudo y se sentó en un banco, llorando. Había casi acabado con las lágrimas cuando una mujer se acercó a ella. Era una mujer hermosa, con una melena color caramelo y una cara en forma de corazón. Sus ojos eran grises, aunque con un brillo especial, capaz de deslumbrar a cualquiera.

- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

- Nada.

- Sé que no quieres contármelo, por mucho que yo ya lo sepa. Me llamo Esme Anne Cullen.

- Isabella Swan.

- Isabella Marie Swan. 17 años. Nacida aquí, trasladada a Phoenix a los 2 años, retornada a los 10. Hija única. Media escolar de 7,95. Lo sé.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- También sé que tienes una extraña habilidad. Una habilidad sobrenatural. En realidad, dos. La primera, la habilidad de tropezarte en un suelo completamente liso. La segunda, la invisibilidad. Es fascinante, la verdad.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-repitió Bella, evitando la mención a su torpeza

- Quiero ayudarte, Bella. Puedo hacer que controles tus poderes. Será más fácil para ti, y con suerte podrás volver a tu casa y tu madre volverá a aceptarte.

- No sé qué hacer.

- Hagamos un trato. Yo te ayudaré mientras que tú me lo pidas. Te llevo conmigo durante unos días y si no estás a gusto te permito que te vayas a dónde quieras. Pero por favor, déjame ayudarte.

- Una semana. Me iré una semana contigo. Por cierto, ¿a dónde me vas a llevarme?

- A Virginia. Bull Run Mountains.

_Gary, Indiana_

_28 de enero 2010_

Edward estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto en casa de su "gran amigo" Quil. En realidad, sólo le dejaba quedarse en su casa a cambio de que él se encargara de la comida, la limpieza y todo lo demás. Pero le valía. Después de haber conseguido escapar de aquellos dos atracadores, consiguió salir de Chicago, incluso salió de Illinois, y llegó a Gary en poco tiempo.

Había conocido a Quil Ateara en Marquette Park, cuando él había llegado a la ciudad. Estaba muy cansado por el viaje, y bastante desarreglado. Quil se había acercado a él enseguida para comprobar cómo estaba, y Edward le había pedido que le dejara un lugar en el que dormir por aquella noche. Quil había accedido y le había dejado algo de ropa. Al día siguiente Edward había querido irse a primera hora de la mañana, pero Quil le había ofrecido aquel trato: él se encargaba de la casa y Quil le dejaba quedarse. Y Edward había aceptado.

Con el tiempo, Quil había aprendido a apreciar a aquel muchacho no muy amistoso que cada viernes traía a una chica diferente a casa. Quil alguna vez había hablado con él sobre eso. Edward lo único que le había contestado era que a ellas no les importaba, que sabían en qué se estaban metiendo y que él tenía sus necesidades.

Quil pensaba que era normal que muchas chicas quisieran estar con Edward. Era un chico guapo, de unos veinte años. Quil, que había salido con él un par de veces, había observado como casi todas las mujeres, por no decir todas, se volvían locas cada vez que veían sus ojos verde esmeralda o cada vez que él les sonreía. Las mujeres amaban su pelo cobrizo despeinado, y su cuerpo, por mucho que Quil tuviera un cuerpo más musculoso.

En dos años, Quil apenas había salido con tres o cuatro chicas, y Edward, en cambio,… Quil no sabía cuántas, había perdido la cuenta y, la verdad, dudaba que Edward se acordara también. Pero aún así, y aunque el primer año fueran bastante fríos el uno con el otro, habían aprendido a tratarse el uno al otro. También habían descubierto que tenían cosas en común. Los dos amaban los coches rápidos, los deportes y el chocolate.

Edward, sin poder evitarlo, pensó en lo que ocurrió hace dos años. Su madre tuvo una enfermedad, que no tenía cura. Le dijeron que se iba a morir, y desde ese momento, Edward no la había dejado sola ni un momento. Ella, poco antes de morir, le dio el anillo de compromiso que le había dado su padre a ella, y le hizo jurar que se lo daría a la persona de la que se enamorara, sólo cuando se enamorara de verdad. También le hizo jurar que no iba a volver a utilizar la "supervelocidad" nunca más, que hacía que se cansara demasiado. Él se lo juró. Pocas horas después, Elizabeth Masen murió.

Edward, por mucho que fuera menor de edad, se escapó de las autoridades y aprendió a vivir por sí mismo. Alquiló un pequeño apartamento de un amigo en Chicago, y consiguió "tomar prestado" bastante dinero de su casa, como para poder sobrevivir durante varios meses o incluso años. La familia Masen tenía mucho dinero.

Llevaba ya casi de dos añosviviendo en aquel apartamento, siempre entreteniéndose mirando aquel anillo tan hermoso, y tan valioso. Uno de esos días, salió a la calle, a dar una vuelta pero, por supuesto, observando aquel anillo. Y fue cuando los atracadores lo encontraron. Vieron aquel anillo y decidieron instantáneamente que lo querían, por lo que procedieron a robárselo.

Lo persiguieron durante bastante rato, pero Edward corría demasiado, y llegado a un punto, lo perdieron de vista, aunque distinguieron que se dirigía hacia Millenium Park. Los dos atracadores iban a pasar de largo aquel lugar, pero vieron el reflejo del muchacho portador del anillo en el Cloud Gate, por lo que llegaron hasta allá. Edward se había cansado pues, aunque no utilizaba su habilidad a su potencia máxima, si que había hecho un pequeño esfuerzo. Tenía dos opciones, o rendirse o correr. Efectuando cualquiera de las dos cosas incumpliría alguna de las promesas que le hizo a su madre, pero si se rendía probablemente le pegarían una paliza, por lo que Edward supo enseguida lo que hacer. Empezó a correr.

- ¡Edward!-estaba gritando Quil mientras movía una mano frente a la cara de Edward-. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo viendo Pretty Woman?

- Yo no estaba viendo esa película, estaba viendo el partido de baloncesto. Pero me he despistado. Ni siquiera sé cómo ha terminado. Me voy a dar una vuelta a la calle.

Edward se levantó, cogió su cazadora y salió a la calle. Simplemente paseó, no tenía ganas de hacer nada que no fuera caminar. Pero al final se aburrió, por lo que se sentó en el primer banco que vio, al lado de un hombre rubio de ojos azules. Aunque Edward lo ignoró, aquel hombre se giró a mirar a aquel chico y le dijo:

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Edward Anthony Masen?-preguntó aquel hermoso hombre rubio. Edward se giró hacia él.

- ¿Quién es usted?-preguntó el joven sorprendido.

- Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen.

- ¿Y qué quiere de mí, señor Cullen?

- Quiero ofrecerte un trato. Quiero ayudarte a controlarte.

- No sé de qué me está hablando.

- Sé que te agotas cuando utilizas tu velocidad especial, Edward. Quiero ayudarte para que no te canses, o por lo menos para que no te canses tanto.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted de mi habilidad?

- Lo sé porque mi deber es ayudar a gente que tiene habilidades como las tuyas.

- ¿Hay más gente como yo?

- Sí, y te quiero ayudar. Durante generaciones mi familia se ha encargado de instruir a gente con habilidades sobrenaturales, como tú. ¿Quieres venir?

- ¿Dónde?

- En Bull Run Mountains, en Virginia. Te ayudaré.

- De acuerdo.

_Biloxi, Mississippi_

_31 de enero 2010_

Cynthia Brandon entró casa de sus padres y su hermana Alice. Ella acababa de volver de la universidad y quería darle una sorpresa a su hermana. Al no encontrarla en la planta de abajo, subió a la planta de arriba y entró en la habitación de su hermana pequeña. Al no encontrarla tampoco allá se sorprendió. Escuchó un ruido que procedía de su habitación, por lo que entró en su habitación.

- ¡Ay, madre mía!-exclamó Cynthia.

Delante de ella estaba… ella. O alguien parecido. Muy parecido. Su réplica se giró hacia ella y, muy sobresaltada, empezó a cambiar. Un momento después, esa versión suya se había convertido en su hermana Alice. Cynthia, sin saber cómo reaccionar, aceptó el abrazo de su hermana, sin cambiar su expresión de sorpresa.

- Creo que vas a tener que explicarme esto, Mary Alice Brandon.

- Y lo haré, pero primero tienes que prometerme que no vas a juzgarme antes de tiempo. Prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo, Allie-dijo Cynthia.

Alice suspiró aliviada. Su hermana nunca incumplía una promesa, era incapaz. La había echado de mucho de menos. Se había convertido en ella porque se aburría. Por eso y porque quería saber si le serviría de algo aquella hermosa blusa negra que había comprando por mucho que le estuviera grande. A su hermana le quedaba perfecta. Ella tenía más pecho que Alice, y la blusa no le quedaba colgando hasta mitad de muslo.

- Esto es algo que descubrí hace años, nueve años, para ser más exactos. Descubrí que me podía convertir en cualquier cosa que quisiera, ya fuera un animal, una persona,… ¿Piensas que es una locura?

- Todo en ti es una locura, Alice-contestó su hermana con una sonrisa-. ¿Por qué tendría esto que ser más loco que lo demás?

Alice se rió y volvió a abrazar a su hermana. Le había alegrado y aliviado mucho que su hermana la comprendiera y que no la odiara después de contarle la verdad, ni que le tuviera miedo, o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

Alice le contó a su hermana cómo había descubierto su poder cuando tenía ocho años, y que en ese momento se asustó mucho. Luego, cuando aprendió a controlarlo y a no usarlo en cualquier situación y por motivos meramente egoístas, descubrió que era un don muy valioso, que encima le servía para entretenerse de vez en cuando.

- ¿Y no sientes nada cuando te conciertes en otra cosa?-preguntó Cynthia cuando Alice hubo terminado de contarle la historia de su poder.

- Siento una sacudida, y a veces, si el cambio es muy brusco, me mareo, pero no es nada importante. En cuanto me he adaptado a la otra forma, es como si siempre hubiera sido así.

- ¿Por qué te habías transformado en mí?

- Me aburría. Y quería ver si al final esta blusa iba a servir de algo. A mí me está enorme, y ya sabes que mamá tiene el mismo cuerpo que yo.

- ¿Me lo enseñas? Tu poder, digo.

- Claro, ¿en qué quieres que me convierta?

- Conviértete en mí otra vez.

- Hecho.

Alice volvió a pensar en su hermana, y poco después sintió una sacudida. Luego sintió su cuerpo crecer y cambiar de forma, y después ya estaba en el cuerpo de su hermana. Abrió los ojos y miró a Cynthia, que volvía a estar boquiabierta. Luego volvió a convertirse en sí misma.

- ¡Es alucinante!-exclamó.

- Pues imagínate cómo me aluciné yo la primera vez que me pasó.

- Te debiste poner a gritar como una loca y a correr.

- Pues algo así. Me asusté mucho cuando pensé que me había convertido en una serpiente, pero luego, cuando fui a mi habitación y sólo pensaba en que quería volver a ser yo otra vez, volví a sentir aquella sacudida y volví a ser yo. Como era muy pequeña estaba muy cansada y asustada, pero ahora casi no me canso, y ya me he acostumbrado.

- Bueno-dijo Cynthia cambiando de tema. No quería pasarse todas sus "vacaciones" hablando sobre temas sobrenaturales-, ¿qué te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta? Me apetece pasear.

- Claro. Espera a que me quite la blusa y bajamos.

Poco rato después, las dos muchachas caminaban por Friendly Oak. Las dos jugaban mucho allí cuando eran pequeñas, y les hacía ilusión volver allí, juntas otra vez. Habían caminado un rato, cuando unas amigas de Cynthia, Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri, las vieron. Las tres hermanas brasileñas se acercaron a las dos hermanas reencontradas y consiguieron que Cynthia se separara de Alice. Mientras que las amigas se abrazaban y se contaban todo lo que había pasado en la ciudad durante la ausencia de Cynthia, Alice se fue a dar una vuelta sin alejarse mucho.

- Bonito día, ¿verdad?-le preguntó un joven rubio. Era un chico guapo, con pinta de aventurero y una coleta rubia en la nuca.

- La verdad es que sí-contestó Alice por cortesía-. Últimamente hace muy buen tiempo.

- Eres Mary Alice Brandon, ¿no?

- Sí. ¿Quién lo pregunta?-preguntó Alice, algo asustada. Ella no conocía a aquel chico.

- Discúlpame. Mi nombre es Garrett.

- ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Lo sé porque me han mandado a buscarte, Alice. Verás, yo trabajo en un lugar en el que se entrena a gente especial para que se controlen. Y sé que tú eres especial, Alice. Y yo también lo soy. Mira-dijo el chico. Cogió un cuchillo, e intentó cortarse en la mano, pero lo único que salió fue un chirrido-. Tu habilidad es el mimetismo. El mío la dureza. Puedo ayudarte, Alice.

- Puedes ayudarme, supongo, lejos de aquí.

- En Virginia. En Bull Run Mountains.

- Lo que yo decía.

- No te voy a obligar a venir. Y aunque vinieras, no te tendríamos retenida. Podrías venir y ver a tus padres siempre que quieras-dijo, y le tendió la mano. Ella se la dio.

Cuando Cynthia volvió, Alice no estaba…

_Houston, Texas_

_2 de febrero 2010_

- Déjame en paz, María. Simplemente vete de aquí-dijo Jasper mirando a María a los ojos. La chica se fue rápidamente.

La verdad, Jasper no sabía para qué seguía con María. No sentía nada por ella, nunca lo había hecho. Bueno, quizás cuando era un adolescente había sentido cariño hacia ella, pero no amor, como ella pensaba. Ni siquiera ella sentía amor, lo suyo con Jasper era sólo un mero encaprichamiento. Muy típico de María. María no era una mala chica, eso Jasper lo tenía claro. Pero era muy pesada y cotilla, y llegaba un momento en el que Jasper se cansaba de fingir que la escuchaba y usaba su poder.

Su poder… Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo descubrió, pero seguía asombrándose cada vez que lo utilizaba con alguien que no fuera María. Y lo utilizaba muy a menudo. A la hora de ir a comprar, en los bares cuando era menor de edad,… Era muy valioso, y así era como había ido juntando una pequeña fortuna. Juntando lo que había reunido de la paga que sus padres le habían dado durante unos cuantos años y lo que había ganado trabajando en los veranos, ahora tenía suficiente dinero como para comprar lo que quisiera, por muy caro que eso fuera.

La verdad, Jasper no sabía porque no había roto con María cuando pudo, ahora ella ya estaba pensando en la mejor manera de casarse con él. Según lo que Jasper pudo averiguar, tenía pensado emborracharlo y llevárselo a Las Vegas, por supuesto, todo esto con ayuda de sus hermanas Lucy y Nettie. Si María sola ya era difícil de aguantar, cuando se juntaba con alguna de sus hermanas ya era insoportable. Y qué decir de cuando se juntaban las tres. En esas ocasiones extremas era cuando Jasper agradecía su don. Porque él lo veía así.

Su mejor amigo, Peter, no pensaba lo mismo. Él era el único que sabía algo sobre el extraño poder de Jasper, y según él, era horrible. La vida sin dificultades no tenía gracia. Jasper no pensaba así. Pensaba que era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado en toda su vida, y eso que había vivido mucho. Desde la muerte de sus padres hasta descubrir que su hermana era adoptada, pasando por el acoso que sufría por parte de María. Aún con todos sus problemas, Jasper era bastante feliz. Aunque la faltaba algo. Su hermana Charlotte, novia de Peter, se había ido hacía ya tres años a la universidad, y no se había comunicado con Jasper ni en Navidades.

Aunque, según tenía entendido Jasper, sí que se había comunicado con Peter. Le faltaba el cariño de su hermana, cariño que ella se había olvidado de darle a pesar de habérselo prometido antes de irse a Duke en verano de 2007. Ahora Jasper vivía solo, casi no hablaba con Peter e intentaba evitar a María siempre que podía, que no era muy a menudo, pues la chica parecía cada vez más obsesionada con Jasper.

Él podría haber ido a la universidad hace dos años. Lo habían aceptado en Duke, al igual que a su hermana, pero, precisamente por su hermana, no había aceptado ir. Si ella no se había comunicado con él era porque no quería verlo, así que Jasper no la obligaría a hacerlo.

- Disculpe, ¿es usted Jasper Whitlock?-preguntó una chica acercándose a él.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Genial. Una mujer llamada Charlotte ha dejado un mensaje para usted en la puerta del restaurante.

- ¿Usted la ha visto?-preguntó Jasper.

- Sí, acaba de irse en un Mercedes hacia el aeropuerto, creo.

Sin decir nada más, la chica dejó un sobre mojado por la lluvia encima de la mesa y se fue del restaurante. Jasper cogió el sobre y lo abrió. Dentro había una nota, en la que Jasper distinguió perfectamente la inconfundible letra de su hermana. Jasper leyó la nota: "He vuelto a casa. Sé que estarás enfadado conmigo por no haber hablado contigo estos últimos tres años, pero necesito que me ayudes. Tienes que ir a casa, allí verás con lo que me tienes que ayudar. Te quiere. Tu hermana".

Jasper sabía que tenía que ignorar aquella nota, que no le haría ningún bien, pero no podía no volver nunca a su casa, por lo que se fue del restaurante y se fue directo a casa. Al llegar, la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. Cuando Jasper entró, no pudo evitar maldecir a su hermana. Delante de Jasper había un bebé, que no debería tener más de un par de semanas. En la mesita al lado del sofá había otra nota. Jasper la leyó: "¿A que cuidarás de la pequeña Bree hasta que yo vuelva? Como Peter se entere de que he tenido un hijo y no ha sido con él me matará, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que él no sepa que tú tienes un bebé en tu casa".

Jasper iba a seguir maldiciendo a su sobrina, pero una voz lo detuvo desde la puerta.

- No sabía que eras padre, Jasper Whitlock. Ahora creo que no puedo llevarte conmigo-dijo una voz femenina que Jasper no conocía.

Jasper se giró. Tenía enfrente a una mujer de pelo rubio platino que lo miraba con fastidio.

- ¿Quién eres? Y por cierto, no es mi hija. Es… mi sobrina.

- Mi nombre es Katherine, pero puedes llamarme Kate. Y me alegro de que no sea tu hija. Ahora sí que puedo llevarte conmigo.

- Llevarme ¿a dónde? No voy a dejar a Bree sola, ni aunque me vayas a secuestrar.

- No te preocupes, no voy a secuestrarte. Simplemente voy a llevarte a un lugar en el que aprenderás a no controlar a cualquier persona que se cruce en tu camino.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que voy a ir contigo?

- Porque si no vienes, te llevaré a la fuerza.

- ¿Y Bree?-preguntó Jasper resignado. Aunque no lo admitiría, temía a aquella mujer.

- Vendrá.

- Acepto.

_Rochester, New York_

_28 de enero 2010_

Rosalie estaba aburrida. Llevaba dos semanas castigada sin salir. Cuando ella les dijo a sus padres que ya era mayor de edad y que podía hacer lo que quisiera, ellos le dijeron que si no acataba las normas de aquella casa, ya sabía dónde estaba la puerta. Ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el castigo. Y todo porque la habían encontrado con un chico en su habitación. Ni que eso fuera tan malo. Además, no estaban haciendo nada malo. Era un simple beso.

Rosalie había pensado en salir por la ventana, pero siempre la retenía el hecho de que alguien la vería caer y se pensarían que había muerto. Y era lógico, pues Rosalie vivía en el piso decimotercero. Pero ella, aunque sentiría el dolor, se le pasaría pronto. Eran ya las doce pasadas, por lo que pensó que nadie la vería. Se puso unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta roja que le habían regalado sus padres, se puso unas sandalias planas (dudaba que los tacones soportaran la caída), se arregló un poco el pelo y se acercó a la ventana de su habitación.

La verdad era que le daba algo de miedo. No por el golpe, pues ella se recuperaría en poco tiempo, sino por el ruido que haría. Su padre tenía el sueño algo ligero, y sus hermanos aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad para fastidiarla. Eso siempre que la vieran. Pero Rosalie sabía moverse en silencio. No era la primera vez que se escapaba, pero sí la primera que se escapaba por la ventana. Las demás veces su madre no se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Pero claro, trabajaba tanto, pensó Rose, que se agota y se termina durmiendo en el salón.

Eso no se lo creería ni un niño de dos años. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente podría darse cuenta de que los señores Hale estaban a punto de separarse. Hasta Matt, el hermano "idiota" de Rose, se había dado cuenta. Pero lo que su padre no estaba bien. Daniel Hale siempre había sido un caballero, pero aún así, hacía que su esposa durmiera en el sofá.

Intentando olvidarse de los problemas de sus padres, Rosalie saltó. Estuvo más tiempo del que había pensado en el aire, pero lo peor fue la caída. Rosalie sintió como los huesos se le rompieron, y también lo escuchó. Y luego los sintió volver a tomar su lugar, y eso le dolió aún más. Cuando sus huesos estuvieron en su sitio, Rose se levantó, se arregló la ropa y el pelo y se fue al garaje. Sabía que su padre lo había manipulado, pero Rose sabía más de coches que su padre, por lo que lo arregló en minutos. Luego salió en dirección a casa de su amiga Vera. Sabía que ella no le preguntaría nada sobre cómo había salido de casa, por mucho que sabía que Rose era especial.

Aún cuando Rosalie no sabía sobre su habilidad de rápida regeneración, Vera había notado algo especial en su amiga pero, y eso era algo que Rosalie siempre había agradecido, ella nunca había preguntado sobre ello.

Llegó y, como había esperado, Vera no dijo nada sobre la escapada de Rosalie. Salieron a una discoteca, de la cual Rosalie se olvidó el nombre enseguida, pues en cuanto llegó, a Rosalie sólo le importó la bebida. La necesitaba. Necesitaba olvidarse de los problemas de casa, y la verdad, funcionó. Rosalie conoció a un chico, que creía recordar se llamaba Alec, con quien estuvo bailando, cada vez más juntos, hasta que empezaron a besarse. Y a tocarse. Alec le ofreció irse a casa de él, y ella, en su estado de profunda embriaguez, aceptó encantada.

Cuando Rosalie despertó el día siguiente, no supo dónde estaba, pero sí recordó al chico que estaba a su lado en la cama, desnudo. Era Alec. Había aceptado irse con él sólo para olvidarse de los problemas de casa, pero también había visto que era un buen chico, que no tenía malas intenciones.

Rose intentó despertarse, pero, al intentar moverse, despertó al chico que tenía al lado, provocando que este la mirara cuando ella ya estaba de pie, completamente desnuda. El chico miró a aquella hermosa y exuberante mujer rubia con una sonrisa, y, cuando ella se giró hacia él, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Ella le sonrió en respuesta y, cogiendo la camiseta que él había llevado la noche anterior y poniéndosela, salió de la habitación. El chico se levantó segundos después, se puso los vaqueros y salió. La encontró en la cocina, revisando todos los armarios. Cuando ella se percató de su presencia, se giró hacia él y le dijo:

- ¿Café?

- En el armario a tu derecha. ¿Puedes hacerme uno a mí mientras yo preparo unas tostadas?

- Claro.

Los dos hicieron el desayuno y se sentaron a comer en silencio. De repente, Rose se acordó de sus padres, de su coche y de Vera, a la que había llevado a la discoteca en su coche.

- ¡Mierda, mierda y mierda!

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Anoche me escapé de casa, no sé dónde dejé mi coche y, lo que es peor, no sé dónde dejé a mi amiga-dijo Rose casi sin parar para respirar.

- Bueno, antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Sé de tu habilidad especial, Rose. Y quiero ayudarte. Ayudarte a usarla correctamente. Yo también tengo una habilidad especial.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

- Puedo inutilizar a la gente. Algún día te lo explicaré. Resulta que mi padre ayuda a gente como nosotros, por lo que nos pasó a mi hermana y a mí. Y quiero que aceptes su ayuda.

- ¿Tendré que alejarme de mi familia?

- Sólo durante un tiempo.

- ¿Y puedo llevar mi coche?

- Claro, puedes llevarte todo lo que quieras.

- Entonces acepto. ¿Dónde es ese lugar?

- No está aquí, está bastante lejos de New York. En Volterra, Italia.

- Vale.

_Trenton, Georgia_

_31 de enero 2010_

Cuando Emmett se levantó aquella mañana, su casa estaba destrozada. Todo desordenado, muchos muebles rotos, y la foto… Emmett se levantó inmediatamente. La foto de él con su padre y su hermana no estaba. En el marco en el que debía estar la foto había una nota. Emmett la cogió y la leyó: "¿Qué tal, Emm? Ya sabes que te lo debía. Hace mucho tiempo me dejaste en ridículo delante de todos, por lo que he venido a acabar con tu felicidad. Pero no te preocupes, no tengo pensado matarte. Sé que amabas esa foto, por lo que es lo único que me he llevado. Tu hermana es una niña preciosa. Quizás vaya a por ella. Tendrás noticias de mí. Laurent".

Laurent… Ese gilipollas había perdido un pulso contra Emmett hacía unos meses, y se enfadó demasiado. Aquel día, cuando él se enfadó tanto, pensó que iba a ocurrir lo mismo que le había ocurrido hacía ya cuatro años. Y le dio mucho miedo. Pero Laurent simplemente se fue del bar jurando vengarse. Y había pensado hacerlo de la única manera de la que se podía afectar a Emmett. Con su familia. Emmett se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió directo a la casa de Laurent. Sabía dónde estaba gracias a un "amigo" que hizo en el bar.

Cuando llegó a aquella casa que parecía abandonada, entró rompiendo la puerta de entrada, y también rompió la silla que estaba pegada a la puerta con la única intención de no dejar que alguien entrara. Alguien que no tuviera una fuerza como la de Emmett, por supuesto. Era una casa grande, pero en la que no había casi nada, y todo lleno de polvo y mugriento.

En el vestíbulo no había nadie, bueno, a excepción de las cucarachas y las arañas que merodeaban por la habitación. Emmett atravesó la primera puerta que vio, que daba al salón. En el salón sólo había un sofá, una televisión muy vieja y unos estantes con algún que otro libro. Y su foto. Emmett se acercó rápidamente a aquel estante y cogió la foto. Luego estuvo pensando en irse, pero al final decidió que Laurent no iba a quedarse tan tranquilo.

Fue hacia la siguiente puerta y descubrió que daba a la cocina. Registró casi todos los armarios y el frigorífico y descubrió que no había casi nada. "Este idiota vive en condiciones antinaturales". Emmett nunca había tenido muchas cosas, pero nunca había visto una cocina tan vacía. Salió otra vez al vestíbulo y abrió otra puerta, en la que había un pequeño baño, que parecía que no lo habían limpiado en años.

Emmett salió del baño y, cuando iba a abrir otra de las puertas que había en el vestíbulo, escuchó un ruido escaleras arriba, por lo que abandonó su tarea en el piso inferior y subió las enormes pero deplorables escaleras, llegando a un rellano bastante grande, en el que había bastantes puertas y otro tramo de escaleras, que estaban en el mismo mal estado.

Emmett se quedó quieto un momento intentando escuchar algún otro sonido que delatara a Laurent antes de empezar a abrir puertas. Escuchó un ruido que provenía de la puerta que estaba más al fondo, por lo que se dirigió allí. Parecía que Laurent no era muy sigiloso. Si Emmett no durmiera tan profundamente, seguramente Laurent no hubiera hecho aquel destrozo en su casa. Detrás de la puerta había una enorme habitación en la que solamente había una cama de matrimonio cubierta por una capa de polvo, un arcón que tenía pinta de tener más años que la misma casa y un pequeño sofá. No había nada más. Ni nadie más.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Emmett vio una puerta semiescondida al lado del arcón. Estaba muy bien disimulaba porque era imposible mirar a otro lado que no fuera el arcón cuando se miraba en aquella dirección. Emmett entró rápidamente en aquella habitación. Era un baño, y la habitación más limpia que Emmett había visto en toda la casa, aunque hubiera algún que otro bicho. Y Laurent estaba allí.

Emmett se acercó hasta él y, intentando usar la menor fuerza posible, le dio un puñetazo. Laurent se cayó hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe que Emmett le había dado, momento que él aprovechó para agarrarlo por la camiseta y alzarlo hasta que sus pies quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi hermana. Nunca. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

- Sí-dijo Laurent a pesar de que casi no podía respirar.

- Perfecto. Como se te ocurra acercarte a ella, te juro que te mato, y no estoy exagerando, te mataré.

Emmett soltó a Laurent en el suelo y salió de la habitación, pero cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, escuchó un ruido en la parte de arriba por lo que, no pudiendo evitarlo, subió las escaleras hasta la parte de arriba. Era un rellano más pequeño que el anterior y en el que sólo había una puerta, la cual Emmett atravesó al comprobar que no había nadie en el rellano. La habitación que había detrás de la puerta era una biblioteca, que estaba llena de estantes que llegaban hasta el techo y algunos sofás.

Sentada en un sillón individual había una chica, que no debía tener más de 15 años. Era rubia, y tenía unas facciones muy dulces. Ella sonrió hacia Emmett y dijo:

- Hola Emmett.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Soy Jane. Y sé tu nombre porque me han mandado a buscarte.

- ¿Quién me busca?

- Mi padre. Quiere ayudarte a controlar tu fuerza, para que no hagas daño a nadie, para que no vuelva a pasar lo que pasó hace cuatro años. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

- Claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme tu padre?

- Es lo que suele hacer habitualmente. ¿Vas a venir o no?

- ¿A dónde tengo que ir?

- A Volterra, Italia.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? No está mal para ser el primer capítulo, ¿no?<p> 


	3. El inicio

Siento que este capítulo sea más corto que el anterior, pero la inspiración se me fue en algunos momentos y para cuando me di cuenta el capítulo ya estaba acabado.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**El inicio**

_Bull Run Mountains, Virginia_

_5 de febrero 2010_

Carlisle maldijo a Aro en silencio. Habían perdido a dos de los seis poderes mientras que se estaban ocupando de los otros. Pero los recuperarían. Al fin y al cabo, Carlisle dudaba de que ellos quisieran aguantar a Aro, con todas sus normas y sus carcajadas escalofriantes. Y él iba a estar allí cuando eso ocurriera, preparado para darles un hogar y una enseñanza a aquellos dos chicos.

Había aprendido mucho de todos ellos, su aspecto físico, su personalidad, sus poderes, sus problemas familiares,… Lo sabía todo sobre aquellos seis chicos.

Isabella Marie Swan era una chica de 17 años, de pelo castaño y ojos color chocolate. Era una chica muy tímida pero era valiente, lo suficiente como para afrontar que su madre la hubiera echado de casa. Su poder era la invisibilidad, poder que tenía casi controlado. Era hija única, sus padres estaban a punto de separarse y sacaba muy buenas notas, sobre todo en literatura y en biología.

Edward Anthony Masen tenía 18 años, tenía el despeinado pelo de color cobrizo y sus ojos eran verdes como las esmeraldas. Era un poco mujeriego, algo rebelde y leal. Su poder era la "supervelocidad", aunque lo agotaba mucho usarlo. Sus padres sabían de su poder, pero estaban muertos; su padre había muerto cuando él tenía cinco años y su madre hacía dos. Era un chico listo, a pesar de que no estudiaba desde que su madre había fallecido.

Mary Alice Brandon, al igual que Isabella, tenía 17 años, y era una chica bajita de pelo negro alborotado y ojos verdes, aunque no tan verdes como los de Edward. Era una chica muy entusiasta, sensible y amante de la moda y, por lo tanto, de las compras. Su poder era el mimetismo, y al parecer lo tenía muy controlado. Era normal, pues llevaba usándolo desde que tenía ocho años. Sus padres estaban separados, ella vivía con su madre y tenía una hermana mayor que se llamaba Cynthia, y que había descubierto su poder el mismo día en el que James había convencido a Alice de que se fuera a Bull Run Mountains. Sacaba bastantes buenas notas, exceptuando las matemáticas.

Jasper Whitlock era un joven de 20 años rubio y de ojos azules como los zafiros. Era un chico bastante serio, con una gran empatía hacia casi todas las personas. Su poder era el de la compulsión, poder que no había utilizado muy adecuadamente, que digamos. Se había independizado en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad y tenía una hermana llamada Charlotte. Ella se había ido y lo había dejado a cargo de Bree, su hija. Era un chico listo, a pesar de que no utilizó su inteligencia para ir a la universidad.

Rosalie Lilian Hale era una muchacha de 18 años que cualquier hombre hubiera calificado como perfecta, con una melena rubia hasta la cintura y ojos celestes. Era una chica rebelde, algo vanidosa y egoísta. Cuando sólo tenía 14 años, su novio Royce y sus amigos la habían violado y así era como había averiguado su poder de rápida regeneración. Sus padres discutían constantemente y odiaba a sus dos hermanos. Tenía problemas con las notas, pero no porque no fuera lista, sino para llamar la atención de sus padres, que sólo se preocupaban por ella cuando hacía cosas malas.

Emmett McCarty era un joven de 20 años, de pelo oscuro y rizado y de ojos castaños. Era un chico muy divertido e infantil, pero también era muy sobreprotector. Su poder era que tenía muchísima más fuerza que un humano corriente. Cuatro años antes, cuando sólo tenía 16 años, y sin querer, mató a un hombre, por lo que se marchó de su casa. Tenía una hermana de cinco años y vivía con su padre después de que su madre hubiera muerto al nacer su hermana. No era muy bueno en clases, pues no prestaba mucha atención.

Estos dos últimos habían ido a parar al grupo de Aro. Aro Vulturi era una mala persona, tal y como lo era sus dos hijos gemelos, Alec y Jane. Su única intención con los niños con poderes era usarlos para su beneficio, utilizarlos como si fueran armas, armas con las que luchar en una guerra contra los Cullen que el propio Aro había inventado. Y no estaba solo. Estaban sus hermanos, Cayo y Marco, con sus hijos. La verdad, casi todos los jóvenes Vulturis tenían poderes, así como Aro y Marco. Aro tenía el poder de leer la mente de cualquier persona al tacto y Marco podía notar los lazos entre las personas. Cayo no tenía ningún poder, pero lo contrarrestaba con su mala leche.

Y luego estaban los hijos. Jane y Alec eran los más malvados. También llamados los gemelos diabólicos, aquellos hermanos escondían mucha maldad detrás de su aspecto de ángeles. Los dos rubios, aunque Alec de un tono más oscuro, y de ojos negros como el ébano, asustaban a cualquiera que conociera cómo eran de verdad. El don de Jane era provocar dolor en la gente con el pensamiento. Por mucho que fuera una ilusión, la víctima se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro. El don de Alec era paralizar los sentidos de sus víctimas. Aunque en un principio no pareciera muy peligroso, también era un chico muy calculador, frío y capaz de convencer al más bueno de que se pase al lado oscuro.

Los hijos de Marco eran Félix, Heidi y Chelsea. Félix, al igual que Emmett, tenía una fuerza sobrenatural, pero su genio podía con él, y hacía que atacara a mucha gente. El don de Heidi era parecido al de Jasper, pero era más parecido a la persuasión. No era capaz de decirle a alguien que hiciera algo, pero podía conseguir que lo que alguien hiciera lo hiciera tal y como ella quería. El poder de Chelsea era parecido al de Marco, pero ella, aparte de sentir los lazos era capaz de cambiarlos.

Los hijos de Cayo eran Afton (que era novio de Chelsea), Corin, Demetri y Renata. El don de Afton era el de copiar los dones de cualquier persona por el tacto, por lo que sabía utilizar correctamente los dones de todos los miembros de los Vulturis. El don de Corin era la teletransportación. Cuando quería ir a un lugar, simplemente pensaba en ello y desaparecía del lugar en el que estaba para aparecer al segundo donde ella quería ir. El don de Demetri era el rastreo. Después de haber visto a una persona, era capaz de encontrarla en cualquier parte del mundo. Por último, el don de Renata era el escudo físico. Si alguien intentaba atacarle, el ataque se desviaba siempre que ella quería.

En definitiva, eran todos muy peligrosos. Y encima tenían "amigos" por todo el mundo que, en caso de que hubiera problemas, estarían dispuestos a morir por ellos. Todo obra de Heidi, por supuesto.

Pero por ahora de lo que tenía que ocuparse era de sus chicos. Iban a empezar a "estudiar" allí la semana siguiente. Tendrían clases normales (exceptuando a Jasper), tendrían clases sobre controlar sus poderes y Jasper también tendría que cuidar de Bree. Aunque ellos pudieran cuidarla, él era su tío, y él mismo le había dicho a Victoria que quería hacerse cargo del bebé.

En unos pocos minutos los cuatro entrarían en aquel despacho y él les tendría que explicar el funcionamiento de aquel lugar, presentarles a la gente que trabajaba allí, hacer que se conocieran entre ellos,… En un minuto, se corrigió Carlisle cuando escuchó cinco pares de pies caminando por el largo pasillo que llevaba a su despacho. Cerró el cuaderno donde había apuntado la información de sus nuevos alumnos y lo guardó en el cajón de su escritorio y esperó a que su esposa llamara. Cuando llamó, él pronunció un simple "pasen" y la puerta se abrió.

Le dio una sonrisa a Esme y asintió con la cabeza hacia Edward. Él le contestó de igual manera. Luego se giró hacia los otros tres chicos. Era capaz de distinguir a cada uno. Habría sido capaz de hacerlo incluso si no tuviera sus fotos. Les dirigió una cálida sonrisa antes de dirigirse a ellos.

- Buenos días, Alice, Isabella, Edward, Jasper. Mi nombre es Carlisle. Soy el director de este instituto para gente con poderes como los vuestros. ¿Os habéis presentado?-preguntó Carlisle. Los cuatro asintieron-. Bien. Tengo que deciros que Alice, Isabella y Edward vais a tener clases normales, como matemáticas, literatura, historia,… Por otro lado, tendréis clases para controlar vuestros poderes, que serán individuales. Las habitaciones son triples así que, podéis organizaros como queráis siempre que no arméis jaleo. También, como hay muchas habitaciones libres, podéis dormir solos.

- Yo no quiero dormir sola-dijo Alice enseguida-. ¿Te vienes conmigo, Isabella?

- Claro, pero llámame sólo Bella. Eso va para todos, por favor.

- A mí me da igual dónde dormir-dijo Edward.

- ¿Y Bree?-preguntó Jasper.

- Si quieres dormirá contigo, sino podemos dejarla en una habitación próxima a la tuya-contestó Esme.

- ¿Quién es Bree?-preguntó Edward.

- Mi sobrina. Mi hermana me ha dejado a cargo suya para que su novio, que por cierto, es mi mejor amigo, no se entere.

- Guay-contestó Edward asombrado-. ¿Vas a querer que durmamos en la misma habitación o no?

- Yo no voy a dejar a Bree sola. Si no te importa dormir con el bebé.

- No me importa, siempre que no tenga que cambiar pañales.

- Nunca torturaría a alguien así-dijo Jasper sonriendo.

- Entonces podemos compartir habitación.

- Bien-dijo Carlisle-. Os voy a dar un horario orientativo. No es estricto, es más bien para saber las distintas clases que tendréis. Ahora Kate y Garrett os llevarán hasta vuestras habitaciones y en este fin de semana vais a intentar no usar vuestros poderes, ¿vale?

- ¿Por qué?-preguntó Jasper. Según lo que Carlisle tenía entendido, él era el que más utilizaba sus poderes.

- Este no es un edificio normal, Jasper. Te debilitará aunque nunca lo haya hecho. Créeme, es mejor que no los uséis mucho por ahora. A no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.

Llamaron a la puerta. Aunque Carlisle no dio permiso, Kate y Garrett entraron. Katherine Denali era una chica de 24 años, con el pelo rubio platino y de ojos verdes. Llevaba en aquella casa diez años, desde que descubrió que daba descargas eléctricas a las personas a las que tocaba. El padre de Carlisle le había enseñado a controlar su poder y ahora podía tocar a todo el mundo sin miedo a poder hacerles daño. Garrett Smith tenía 25 años, y llevaba nueve ayudando a los Cullen y siendo ayudado por ellos. Su poder era la dureza, ya le podían disparar que la bala rebotaría.

Después de que Carlisle les diera algunas indicaciones y de que les diera los horarios a Alice, a Bella, a Edward y a Jasper, Garrett llevó a las chicas a su habitación y Kate llevó a los chicos, primero a buscar a Bree y luego a la que sería su habitación. Cuando ellos se fueron, Esme se giró hacia Carlisle.

- Me alegro tanto de que por fin haya más chicos con poderes-susurró, casi inaudiblemente.

- Yo también-aceptó Carlisle-, pero no puedo evitar pensar en los otros dos chicos. La vida de Rosalie y de Emmett no va a ser fácil con los Vulturis.

- La vida de nadie es fácil con los Vulturis.

- Eso es verdad.

Cuando Garrett llevó a las chicas a su habitación, las dos maletas y la mochila de Bella y las ocho maletas de Alice ya estaban en la puerta. Entre los tres las metieron dentro de la habitación, después Garrett les dijo lo que tenían que hacer si querían hablar con Carlisle, con él o con los chicos, y por último les dijo que mañana les haría una visita guiada por todo el edificio. Luego se marchó.

Al principio las chicas estuvieron en silencio. Luego, Alice se giró hacia Bella y le dijo

- ¿Quieres saber mi historia? Yo sí quiero saber la tuya.

- Claro.

- Pues yo, hace nueve años, cuando hacía mucho calor, pensé en que quería convertirme en serpiente, por eso de que regulan su temperatura corporal, y me convertí en serpiente. Me asusté mucho.

- No me extraña. Yo… Me di cuenta un día que era mi cumpleaños. Yo no quería celebrarlo, y me dije que desearía ser invisible. Resultó que mi deseo se hizo realidad.

- Me gusta tu poder. ¿Por qué no querías celebrar tu cumpleaños?

- Mis padres llevan a punto de separarse varios años. Creo que no lo hacen por mí. No quería verlos intentando simular que son una parejita feliz.

- Mis padres están separados desde que yo tenía diez años, sé como debes sentirte. ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

- No. ¿Y tú?

- Sí, tengo una hermana mayor que se llama Cynthia.

- Bueno, vamos a deshacer las maletas y a organizarnos bien, ¿te parece?

- Claro.

Las dos chicas repartieron las camas y ordenaron sus cosas. Como Bella terminó mucho más rápido porque tenía muchas menos cosas, luego ayudó a Alice a guardar sus cosas. Cuando terminaron de arreglar todo, Alice le contó a Bella como había conocido a Garrett y como la había convencido de irse con él. Cuando terminó, y aunque no le preguntó, Bella supo que le tocaba hablar sobre cómo había acabado allí. Y no supo por qué, pero aquella chica le inspiraba confianza, por lo que le contó como su madre la había visto aparecer y desaparecer mientras que ella dormía y como la había echado de casa, y como Esme la había encontrado sentada en un banco llorando.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Alice no le dijo ni le preguntó nada, simplemente le dio un abrazo, dejando que Bella llorase. Cuando Bella se hubo desahogado y se separó de Alice, le dio las gracias y se fue al baño un momento.

Kate había llevado a los chicos a una habitación muy grande, y les había dado un par de indicaciones sobre a dónde ir si necesitaban ayuda. También les había dicho que la habitación de las chicas estaba en el pasillo de enfrente. Luego se había ido.

Ellos habían guardado todas sus cosas en los enormes armarios que había en la habitación y luego se sentaron cada uno en una cama. Jasper estuvo leyendo un libro y Edward estuvo simplemente pensando. Llegado un momento, Bree se puso a llorar, sobresaltando a los dos chicos. Jasper la cogió en brazos

- Tu sobrina es guapa-dijo Edward cuando se acercó a mirar a la niña.

- Sí que lo es-contestó Jasper-. Se parece mucho a su madre, exceptuando los ojos. Son verdes, y los de Charlotte son azules, como los míos.

- Ah, claro-dijo Edward.

Puede que le sonara aquella mujer. Y los ojos del bebé… Edward dejó a un lado esos pensamientos. Era imposible. Él siempre tenía cuidado.

_Volterra, Italia_

_2 de febrero 2010_

Rosalie se sentó en la enorme cama que había en su habitación. Hacía apenas cinco minutos que había llegado a aquella casa. A aquel castillo, se autocorrigió Rosalie. En el momento en el que llegaron, Alec la había llevado a aquella habitación, para que descansara un par de minutos antes de que se presentaran ante el padre de Alec, Aro. En cuanto entró en la habitación, se quedó alucinada.

La habitación era enorme, mucho más grande que la suya en Rochester. En el centro de la habitación había una enorme cama de matrimonio, con suaves sabanas de seda y un edredón muy elegante. Había dos grandes armarios en los que guardar la ropa, al igual que el arcón frente a la cama. También había un escritorio con un portátil y varios estantes.

Rosalie se echó hacia atrás en la cama, y Alec se recostó a su lado. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Rosalie dijo:

- ¿Era por esto?

- ¿El qué era por esto?

- ¿Te acostaste conmigo para traerme aquí?

- No. Me gustas de verdad, Rose. Igual no como para ser novios o… yo que sé para qué, pero sí para ser "amigos especiales"-contestó el chico marcando las comillas en el aire.

- Bueno, vámonos. Creo que ya estoy preparada-dijo Rosalie segundos después levantándose de la cama. Alec le siguió.

- No te asustes cuando hables con mi padre, puede ser un tanto escalofriante, sobre todo sus risas. Pero no lo hace a propósito, él es simplemente así.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala principal. Rosalie, conforme avanzaban, se convenció de que aunque viviera durante toda su vida en aquel lugar sería incapaz de aprenderse siquiera el camino que tenía que seguir para llegar a la sala principal. Y así se lo dijo a Alec. Él se rió y le dijo que con el tiempo terminabas acostumbrándote. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Alec le dijo a Rosalie que tenían que esperar a que llegaran Emmett y Jane.

Rosalie los había conocido en el avión. Emmett era un chico muy divertido, muy alto y musculoso. Y parecía aun más grande con la pequeña Jane a su lado. Jane era la hermana gemela de Alec. A Rosalie no le caía nada bien. Lo único que le inspiraba aquella chica era desconfianza. A Rosalie le daba la impresión de que esa expresión dulce era simplemente una máscara. Y no se equivocaba.

Por mucho que Alec y Rosalie se llevaran genial, Emmett y Jane no sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro. Llevaban peleándose desde el mismo momento en el que Jane se había levantado de aquel sillón en la casa de Laurent y Emmett había visto su altura de apenas 1,55 metros. Jane, aunque pensara que aquel gigante hombre no tenía fallos, encontró en su altura y en su masa muscular alguna que otra escusa para meterse con la chica.

Cuando Jane lo había llevado a su habitación, apenas le había dejado tiempo para ver la habitación cuando, y aunque Emmett no comprendiera de dónde sacaba aquella chica tanta fuerza, se lo llevó arrastras hasta la sala principal. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Alec cogía a Rosalie por la cintura y ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico. Emmett, sin saber por qué, sintió ganas de darle un par de golpes a aquel chico, pero desvió su atención de la pareja volviendo a meterse con Jane.

Alec, ignorando por completo a su hermana y a Emmett, llamó a la puerta de la sala principal, y en el momento en el que se escuchó un "adelante" por parte de Aro, tanto Jane como Emmett se callaron y los cuatro entraron en la enorme sala totalmente hecha de mármol. Era una sala bastante desaprovechada, se dijo Emmett cuando vio que sólo había tres asientos, o tronos, que era lo que parecían. En cada uno de los tronos había un hombre.

Alec se acercó a ellos y saludó.

- Papá, tíos. Ellos son Rosalie y Emmett, los nuevos chicos con poderes.

- Genial que por fin hayamos encontrado a alguien a quien enseñar a dominar su poder-dijo el hombre del medio con voz fantasmal-. Yo soy Aro. Estos son mis hermanos, Cayo-dijo Aro señalando al hombre rubio que estaba a su izquierda- y Marco-terminó señalando al hombre que estaba sentado a su derecha.

- ¿Cuáles son vuestros poderes?-preguntó Cayo sin molestarse en saludar-. No me lo digáis. Prefiero que me lo mostréis.

- Pueden mostrártelo los dos a la vez-dijo Jane con una sonrisa malvada-. Gigantón, pega a la rubia de bote.

- Soy rubia natural, enana-contestó Rosalie mordazmente. Luego se giró hacia Emmett-. Pégame.

- No. No quiero hacerte daño-contestó Emmett.

- Pégame, Emmett. Si no lo haces te pegaré yo un rodillazo donde yo me sé.

Emmett le dio un puñetazo a Rosalie lo más suave que pudo, y aún así la chica se cayó al suelo. En el momento en el que Emmett escuchó los huesos de Rosalie romperse, se agachó a su lado.

- ¿Me haces un favor?-preguntó Rosalie.

- Lo que sea.

- Recolócame los huesos.

- ¿¡Qué!-gritó Emmett. Rosalie asintió con la cabeza. Emmett, aunque no supo cómo, le recolocó los huesos a la chica. Pocos minutos después, los dos estaban otra vez de pie y perfectamente bien, aunque parecía que Emmett acababa de ver a un fantasma.

- Magnífico-dijo Aro. Ni Rosalie ni Emmett supieron por qué, pero la sonrisa de aquel hombre les dio escalofríos.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Por cierto, que nadie se enfade por lo de la altura de Jane, yo mido 1,55 también. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.<p>

Besos


	4. El comienzo de las clases

A ver qué os parece este nuevo capítulo. Si os soy sincera, a mí me ha parecido el mejor que he escrito.

Que lo disfrutéis

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**El comienzo de las clases**

_Bull Run Mountains, Virginia_

_6 de febrero 2010_

A la mañana siguiente de llegar a aquel lugar, Alice y Bella se levantaron bastante temprano. Se prepararon y salieron de la habitación, intentando recordar el camino hasta el comedor, donde se suponía que desayunarían. Les costó encontrar el camino, pues aquel edificio era muy grande y estaba lleno de pasillos llenos de puertas cerradas, la mayoría con llave. Cuando llegaron hasta las escaleras, se encontraron con Edward y con Jasper, a los que también se les había hecho complicado encontrar el camino correcto hasta las escaleras. Jasper llevaba en brazos a un bebé rubio y de ojos verdes, que apenas tendría un mes.

Alice enseguida se acercó al bebé. Siempre le habían gustado los niños y, aunque ella cuando era pequeña había intentado convencer a sus padres de que tuvieran otro hijo, ellos se terminaron separando. Alice y Jasper empezaron a descender las escaleras parloteando, dejando solos a Edward y a Bella. Ellos dos también bajaron las escaleras, mientras que hablaban sobre como descubrieron sus poderes.

En el vestíbulo se encontraron con Garrett, que los acompañó hasta el comedor, donde ya estaban Carlisle, Esme, Kate y una mujer que ellos no conocían. Era una mujer de pelo y ojos negros, muy hermosa. Pero los chicos se sorprendieron mucho al ver que ella no estaba desayunando con las manos. La comida volaba desde el plato y llegaba hasta su boca. Alice, Bella y Edward se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero Jasper dijo enfadado:

- Dijiste que no utilizáramos nuestros poderes. ¿Por qué ella puede y nosotros no?

- Porque si no utilizara mis poderes, dudo ser capaz de comer algo-contestó la mujer levantando los brazos. No tenía manos-. Soy Carmen. Encantada de conoceros.

- Yo soy Alice. Estos son Bella, Edward y Jasper-los presentó Alice contenta.

- Carmen será la responsable de enseñaros a utilizar vuestros poderes sin agotaros tanto como ahora-dijo Carlisle.

- Yo no me agoto-replicó Jasper.

- Tranquilízate un poco, Jasper-dijo Carmen levantándose y acercándose al chico-. Sé que utilizas demasiado tu poder. Y sé que aunque no quieras aceptarlo, te cansa. Puede que no te canses tanto como Edward, pero entiéndelo, tu poder en comparación con el suyo es una chorrada.

Jasper se ruborizó. Aquella mujer había conseguido dejarlo por los suelos delante de los otros chicos. Pero a ellos no pareció importarles. Seguían igual que antes, mirando boquiabiertos como Carmen volvía a la mesa y su comida volaba desde los platos hasta su boca. Cuando se recuperaron, se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar también. Llevaban bastante tiempo sin comer, pues ayer no habían cenado. Estaban demasiado cansados por el viaje como para preocuparse en comer. Cuando terminaron de comer, Carlisle les explicó cómo funcionarían las clases.

- Cada día, exceptuando los fines de semana, por supuesto, tendréis tres tipos de clases. Tendréis cuatro clases de distintas asignaturas, conmigo o con Esme, una clase sobre controlar vuestros poderes con Carmen y la práctica con Kate y con Garrett. En total son seis horas, sin incluir los dos descansos, uno de diez minutos y el otro de veinte. Tendréis cuatro clases por la mañana, con el descanso de veinte minutos de por medio, y dos clases por la tarde, con el descanso de diez minutos de por medio. El desayuno es a las ocho y cuarto, la comida es a la una y media, y la cena es a las siete y media. Los fines de semana sois libres de hacer lo que queráis, sin salir de aquí, obviamente. Por lo menos por ahora. Jasper, tu sólo tendrás dos clases, pero si quieres puedes estudiar lo que quieras en la biblioteca. Si te aburres, también puedes participar en las clases. ¿Ha quedado todo claro?

- Sí-contestaron los cuatro casi coordinados.

- Perfecto, que disfrutéis del fin de semana.

_Volterra, Italia_

_3 de febrero 2010_

Al día siguiente de llegar a Volterra, Rosalie se levantó con un dolor de espalda que casi le impedía moverse, pero se sobrepuso y se fue al baño nada más levantarse. Se dio una larga ducha intentando que ayudara a su dolor de espalda, pero apenas fue capaz de relajarse un poco. Cuando salió del baño, Alec estaba sentado en su cama, y había dejado en su cama una bandeja con el desayuno para los dos.

- Supuse que no querrías salir de tu habitación tan temprano y… -añadió buscando algo-, también supuse que te dolería la espalda-terminó cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Era un frasco de aceite para masajes.

- Supusiste bien-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Te recomendaría que desayunaras primero. Se te va a enfriar el café.

- De acuerdo.

Los dos se sentaron en la cama de ella y disfrutaron de un muy buen desayuno, compuesto por café, zumo de naranja natural, tostadas con mantequilla y/o mermelada, un croissant y unas galletas. Rosalie nunca había desayunado tanto y tan bien como aquella mañana, pues sus padres hacía años que no preparaban un desayuno o desayunaban juntos, por lo que Rosalie siempre tenía que hacer el desayuno tanto para ella como para sus hermanos.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Alec le dio un masaje a Rosalie en la espalda. Rosalie no recordaba que alguna vez le hubieran dado un masaje tan relajante, y eso que su madre le había pagado los mejores masajistas de todo New York. Las manos de Alec eran muy hábiles para dar masajes. Y así se lo dijo ella.

- Tuve que aprender cuando mi hermana tuvo una lesión hace un par de años. Tenía la espalda fatal por una caída por las escaleras. Aunque en realidad fue culpa suya.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Mi hermana, como de costumbre, estaba discutiendo con Felix, que por cierto, no entiendo que tiene en contra de la gente tan grande, cuando llegaron hasta las escaleras. Mi hermana pensó en hacer una de sus salidas con dignidad, por lo que se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar, pero no llegó a tocar el suelo. Ya habían llegado a las escaleras. Felix intentó agarrarla para que no cayera, pero mi hermana es tan tonta que se soltó.

- ¿Se dejó caer por las escaleras sólo para que no fuera él el que la salvara?

- ¿Acaso no te dejaste tú caer desde un decimotercer piso para no enfrentarte a tus padres? Mi hermana es muy orgullosa, y la única persona a la que le permite que le ayude es a mí.

- Pero no es lo mismo. Yo sabía que minutos después estaría perfectamente bien.

- Algún día lo comprenderás, Rose.

- A todo esto, ¿quién es Felix?

- Es nuestro primo. El hijo de Marco. El que viste el otro día en el vestíbulo.

- ¿El grandullón?-preguntó Rose. Alec asintió-. Pues no se parece en nada a él.

- Yo siempre me he preguntado porque los hijos de Marco son tan diferentes a él, pero nadie ha querido contestarme nunca, así que no te molestes en preguntar. ¿Vamos a buscar a mi hermana y a Emmett?-preguntó Alec levantándose de la cama de Rosalie

- Claro. Pero tendré que vestirme, digo yo.

- Es verdad-dijo volviendo a sentarse en la cama y mirando a Rose. Ella sólo sonrió.

.

Jane tuvo que ir a despertar a Emmett aquella mañana. La verdad es que no le apetecía para nada al chico, pero tenía que hacerlo. Su padre se lo había ordenado, y ella era completamente leal hacia su padre. Sería incapaz de decirle que no alguna vez.

Pensó en llamar a la puerta, pero luego decidió que prefería no mostrar ninguna cortesía con Emmett, por lo que abrió la puerta de su habitación. Emmett estaba dormido, casi desnudo a excepción de los pantalones cortos de deporte. Y Jane no pudo evitar que su mirada se desplazara por los músculos de su cuerpo. Cuando por fin se recuperó y desplazó su mirada hasta la cara del chico, él la miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Ella se sonrojó.

- Es de muy mala educación quedarse mirando a la gente fijamente, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé. Pero no comprendo que tienen la mayoría de los hombres en contra de usar pijama.

- Sí, seguro que estabas pensando en eso. Y por eso babeabas.

- Yo no babeo, idiota. Y levántate si no quieres que te torture. Vístete y sal de la habitación. Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Jane salió de la habitación, sonrojada, enfadada y sobre todo, humillada. Pero ya se las pagaría. Emmett McCarty no la conocía. Ella siempre se vengaba. Y sino, que se lo pregunten a Felix. Él sufrió varias veces en sus propias carnes lo que era que Jane quisiera vengarse de él.

Jane escuchó pasos acercándose hasta donde estaba ella, por lo que recompuso su cara de enfado y, segundos después, su expresión era completamente fría. Aunque hervía de ira por dentro. Cuando Alec y Rosalie llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Emmett, ella ya estaba casi calmada, pero aún así, Alec notó algo raro en su hermana. Soltó la mano de Rosalie y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella se apartó, confirmando sus sospechas. Alec volvió a donde estaba Rosalie, prometiéndose hablar con su hermana cuando estuvieran solos.

Los tres esperaron en silencio hasta que Emmett salió de su habitación. Este pareció sorprendido de ver a los tres esperándole. Después de que Rosalie, Emmett y Alec se saludaran, los cuatro fueron a la sala principal en un completo silencio. En la sala estaban Aro, Cayo, Marco y una mujer y un hombre que Rosalie y Emmett no conocían. Aro tomó la palabra.

- Buenos días, hijos, Rosalie, Emmett. ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?

- Muy bien-contestó Emmett.

- ¿Os agrada la decoración de vuestras habitaciones? Si no os gusta, puedo cambiarla. No creo que me vaya a costar mucho.

- Está genial, Aro-dijo Rosalie-. Muchas gracias.

- De nada, Rosalie. Bien, permitidme que os presente a mi esposa, Sulpicia, y a mi sobrino e hijo de Marco, Felix. Ellos van a ser los encargados de daros clase. Felix se encargará de los estudios "sobrenaturales"-dijo Aro marcando las comillas en el aire-, y Sulpicia de los estudios mundanos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Daremos las clases juntos o por separado?

- Juntos. Un entrenamiento entre entrenador y alumno puede ser divertido, pero una clase de matemáticas, o de lengua,… Imposible.

- De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

- Tendréis clases entre semana. Los fines de semana seréis libres de hacer lo que queráis. Pero eso sí, no salgáis de la ciudad. No solos. No hay un horario fijo, ya que por mucho que queramos dedicarnos a vuestra educación por completo, también tenemos otras muchas cosas que hacer, por lo que eso tendréis que hablarlo con Sulpicia y con Felix. ¿Alguna pregunta más?-preguntó Aro. Tanto Rosalie como Emmett negaron con la cabeza-. Perfecto. Por cierto, antes de que me olvide. Entre semana sois libres de hacer lo que queráis con respecto a la comida, pero los sábados y domingos os quiero en el comedor a las ocho. Si es posible, con vestimenta formal. Hasta luego, chicos.

Estaba claro que Aro había dado por finalizada la conversación, por lo que todos, incluyendo a Sulpicia y a Felix, salieron de la habitación. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Aro, Cayo y Marco. En el vestíbulo, Sulpicia hizo que Rosalie y Emmett se sentaran en unos cómodos sillones que parecían sacados de otra época. Alec se sentó al lado de Rosalie, pero Jane se quedó de pie, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Felix estaba a su lado.

Sulpicia estuvo unos cuantos minutos mirándolos a los ojos, con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. Cuando se alejó de ellos, estuvo unos minutos más pensativa, dando vueltas alrededor de aquella sala. Al fin, se sentó en un escritorio que había frente a los chicos y empezó a escribir algo en el ordenador. Emmett y Rosalie se miraron extrañados, pero ninguno supo qué decir, por lo que Rosalie se giró hacia Alec, pero él no parecía hacerle caso, pues tenía la vista fija en la pared en la que estaban apoyados Jane y Felix. Rosalie también se giró hacia ellos.

Se miraban, fijamente, como si estuvieran en algún otro lugar en el que ni Rosalie, ni Emmett, ni Alec ni Sulpicia existieran. Parecía que estaban hablando, pero sin palabras, simplemente con la mirada. Tanto Emmett como Rosalie sabían cuando ocurrían ese tipo de cosas. Los dos las habían visto. Rosalie había visto a sus abuelos mirándose fijamente a los ojos mientras que sus padres peleaban. Y Emmett lo había visto en sus padres. Era de las pocas cosas que fue incapaz de olvidar cuando su madre murió. Esas conversaciones sin palabras se tenían cuando había una gran compenetración entre dos personas, cuando los lazos que los unían eran tan intensos que las palabras eran un recurso que no se necesitaba. Cuando se estaba enamorado, por ejemplo.

Pero eso era imposible, se dijo Rosalie, a la vez que sacudía la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Primero, porque Aro no parecía muy moderno, y lo mismo se podía decir para sus hermanos, y no creo siquiera que hubieran permitido que Jane y Felix, que eran primos, se relacionaran de una manera que no fuera puramente familiar. Y segundo, porque, según Alec, ellos dos se odiaban. Aunque, eso no era una razón muy sólida que digamos. Las discusiones eran una de las técnicas más habituales para atraer la atención de alguien a quien amas.

- Listo-dijo entonces Sulpicia, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Rosalie, y los de Emmett, y los de Alec. Pero no interrumpió a Jane y a Felix. Ellos seguían en su mundo-. Ya sé cómo lo vamos a hacer. Felix suele tener casi todas las mañanas libres y, en cambio, yo suelo estar libre por las tardes. Las clases no tienen horario fijo pero, así por lo menos puedes saber cuándo ponerte tacones, Rosalie.

- Guay-dijo Emmett-. ¿Y vamos a empezar hoy?

- No, el lunes. He pensado que Jane y Alec podían hacer de guías turísticas hoy, así que estos días podréis conocer un poco la ciudad-explicó Sulpicia. En cuanto Jane, en un espacio recóndito de su mente, relacionó su nombre con guía turística, se apartó del embrujo al que estaba sometida.

- Yo no voy a enseñarle mi ciudad ni al gigante ni a la rubia de bote-dijo enfadada. Felix la agarró del brazo, ya que parecía querer matar a cualquiera de los dos recién llegados, pero ella se soltó-. Y tú suéltame, idiota. No me vuelvas a tocar en la vida.

Jane se fue escaleras arriba en cuanto terminó de hablar. Todos se miraron confusos entre ellos por la reacción de la chica, sin saber qué podría haberla cabreado tanto, pero prefirieron simular que no había ocurrido nada. Aún así, Felix murmuró:

- Será el síndrome pre-menstrual.

- Cállate, Felix-dijo Alec-. Y no te preocupes, Sulpicia, a mí no me importa ser su guía.

- Gracias, Alec-contestó ella con una sonrisa. Ni a Rosalie ni a Emmett les había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que Alec no había llamado mamá a Sulpicia.

Sulpicia volvió a entrar en la sala principal y Felix se fue escaleras arriba, dejando a Rosalie, a Emmett y a Alec. Este último dijo:

- Subid a vuestras habitaciones a coger algún abrigo, ¿vale? Yo tengo que hablar un momento con mi padre.

Alec entró en la sala principal y Emmett y Rosalie empezaron a caminar hacia las escaleras sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Al final, Emmett preguntó:

- ¿Y cómo descubriste tu poder?

- No me gusta hablar de ello-contestó ella. Emmett supo que sería mejor que no preguntara sólo con mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco me gusta hablar de ello. Vale, no hablemos de eso. ¿Cómo te convenció Alec de traerte aquí?

- Lo conocí en una fiesta. Y bueno… eso. Al día siguiente me contó que él también tenía un poder y me preguntó si quería aprender a usarlo adecuadamente. Le dije que sí.

- Sí, seguro que fue por eso que decidiste venir-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona. Rosalie le pegó en el brazo.

- ¿Y tú?

- Un tío me había quitado algo. Cuando lo recuperé, escuché a alguien, y resultó ser Jane. Al principio no tuve nada en contra de ella, pero es una víbora.

- Sí, a mí también me cae fatal. ¿No parece el ser más malvado del mundo?

- Sí, la verdad es que sí.

Cada uno se fue a su habitación a coger sus abrigos, sin ser capaces de escuchar la conversación que se desarrollaba en la sala principal.

.

Cuando Alec entró en la sala principal, al principio no consiguió atraer la atención ni de sus padres ni de sus tíos, pero enseguida todos se giraron hacia él, esperando a que Alec hablara, sin preguntar nada. Ellos siempre hacían eso. Y a Alec siempre le daban escalofríos.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, papá? ¿Qué tienen ellos para que los quisieras antes que a los otros?

- Nada. Pero me parecen más fuertes tanto física como mentalmente, así que decidí que los primeros son ellos.

- ¿Y por qué vas a pelear contra Carlisle? Él no te ha hecho nada.

- Él no. Pero su padre sí. Y tú ya deberías saberlo.

- Lo sé, pero Carlisle no es su padre. Matthew Cullen está muerto. Y su hijo no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó en el pasado.

- ¿Es que no piensas en tu hermana?

- Claro que pienso en ella, papá. Pero no creo que Carlisle tenga que pagar por ello, si te soy sincero.

- Fuera de aquí, Alec. Vete.

Alec salió de la sala y cogió un abrigo para él también. Cuando volvió al vestíbulo Rosalie y Emmett ya lo estaban esperando, así que los tres salieron a conocer la ciudad.

_Bull Run Mountains_

_8 de febrero 2010_

- ¡Vamos, Bella, levántate! Tenemos que prepararnos para ir a clase. ¡Es el primer día!

- Ya voy, Alice. Espera un minuto. En un minuto estoy en pie.

- Bien. Me voy a la ducha.

Bella se levantó y, al mirar la hora en el reloj, casi le da un infarto.

- ¿¡Se puede saber para qué me levantas a las cinco de la mañana cuando no tenemos clase hasta las nueve, Alice!

- Hay que prepararse para las clases-contestó Alice tranquila desde la ducha.

- Estás loca-dijo Bella, pero supo que ya no podría volver a dormirse, por lo que fue a ver la ropa que había elegido Alice.

Era así cada mañana. Alice se levantaba temprano y dejaba encima de la cama de Bella la ropa que debía llevar y encima de la suya la ropa que ella se pondría. Luego levantaba a Bella y se iba a la ducha.

En cuanto Alice salió de la ducha, fue Bella la que entró a ducharse y, cuando salió, se vistió. Alice ya la esperaba para maquillarla y peinarla. En cuanto terminó, fue directa a la puerta.

- Voy a ver a Bree.

- No mientas, Alice. Vas a ver a Jasper.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Vienes a ver a Ed… digo, a Bree?

- Sí, quiero ver la cara que ponen cuando los despiertes.

- Sí, seguro que es eso.

Salieron de su habitación y fueron a la de los chicos. Entraron sin hacer ruido. Alice se dirigió a la cama de Jasper y Bella susurró un "lo que yo decía". Bella iba a acercarse a la cuna de Bree cuando notó que alguien la observaba. Alice le dijo: "No están en sus camas". Ellas no sabían qué hacer. Cuando unos brazos rodearon las cinturas de las dos, gritaron, sincronizadas. Al segundo se encendió la luz, y las chicas dejaron de estar asustadas para enfadarse.

Jasper cogió a Alice en brazos y la dejó caer en la cama. Edward hizo lo mismo con Bella. Bella se levantó enfadada y salió de la habitación, pero se quedó esperando en el pasillo a que Alice saliera. Alice les sacó la ropa que se tendrían que poner, les pegó a los dos y luego salió de la habitación, también enfadada. Las dos fueron a su habitación. A las ocho y cuarto fueron a desayunar y, en cuanto los chicos llegaron y se sentaron, ellas se levantaron y salieron del comedor, dejando a Esme, Carlisle y Carmen bastante confusos.

- ¿Qué les habéis hecho?-preguntó Carlisle.

- Una pequeña bromita. Pero ellas no han sabido aceptarlo.

- Bueno, yo me voy, tengo que preparar una clase-dijo Esme-. Que disfrutéis del desayuno, chicos.

- Gracias, Esme.

A la hora de que empezaran las clases, Bella, Alice y Edward ya estaban en la clase en la que tendrían la primera clase, geografía, con Esme. Ella llegó segundos después, con unos libros de texto que parecían nuevos. La clase pasó sin incidentes, y luego llegó la segunda clase, con Carmen.

Los cuatro siguieron a Carmen fuera del enorme edificio y fueron hasta una pequeña plaza que estaba en el jardín. Las vistas eran magníficas. Toda una extensión de los montes verdes, con algunos ríos y cascadas que lo hacían un paisaje hermoso. Los cuatro se sentaron y Carmen los fue llamando de uno en uno para empezar.

La primera fue Alice. Para empezar, Carmen le hizo preguntas sobre el alcance de su poder, cuánto tiempo podía pasar convertida en alguna persona y cosas así. Alice tenía bastante desarrollado su poder, pero aún así no era capaz de estar más de veinte minutos convertida en algo o en alguien. Carmen hizo que se convirtiera en ella y le dijo que debía estar así quince minutos, que luego volviera a ser ella y que descansara, que se volviera a convertir en ella y que estuviera dieciséis minutos, y así sucesivamente.

Luego le tocó a Bella. Ella aguantaba alrededor de diez minutos completamente invisible. Después de esos diez minutos, se empezaban a ver sombras, y luego el contorno de su cuerpo, pasados veinte minutos era casi incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Y otro problema era la manera de andar. Por mucho que lo intentara, su torpeza hacía que no pudiera andar en silencio, por lo que siempre, aunque no se la viera, se la oía. Carmen le hizo un ejercicio parecido al de Alice, pero ella además de eso tenía que caminar alrededor de ellos intentando que ellos no descubrieran donde estaba. Al principio era muy fácil saber donde se encontraba, pero cada minuto iba aprendiendo a moverse con más sigilo.

El tercero fue Edward. Él le dijo que era capaz de correr muchísimo rato, ya que no notaba el cansancio mientras corría pero, cuando paraba, había veces en las incluso se desmayaba. Carmen le hizo correr alrededor de la casa hasta saber que podía andar media hora sin cansarse, por lo que le hizo correr esa media hora. Le dijo que con el tiempo iría aumentando el tiempo que tendría que correr.

El último fue Jasper, y con él fue muy diferente. Jasper no tenía que aprender a controlar su poder, sino a no usar su poder, ya que lo utilizaba demasiado, y eso a la larga le causaría muchísimos problemas, más de los que él se imaginaba. Por ese motivo, y aunque Jasper no comprendió cómo, Carmen le dio un anillo que le impediría usar sus poderes. Le dijo que aunque los utilizara, no tendría ningún efecto sobre la gente, y que como se le ocurriera quitárselo lo mataría. Jasper le hizo caso.

Cuando la clase terminó, tuvieron un descanso, que los chicos aprovecharon para hacer las paces con las chicas. Fueron hasta el jardín, donde sabían que ellas estarían. Ellas estaban sentadas en un banco, mirando el paisaje, sin preocuparse por el frío que hacía allí a esas alturas del año. Ellos se acercaron a ellas y simplemente dijeron:

- Lo siento. Era sólo que… Vosotras nos dais un susto todas las mañanas y, queríamos devolvérosla para que veáis que no es muy agradable que digamos. Pero juramos que no lo volveremos a hacer.

- ¿Lo vais a jurar?-preguntó Alice.

- Lo juro por Snoopy-dijeron los dos a la vez con una sonrisa. Las chicas soltaron una carcajada y luego, ya reconciliados, fueron a su siguiente clase, biología.

Incluso Jasper fue a aquella clase. Le gustaba la biología. Esa clase la impartió Carlisle, y pasó sin ningún problema. Luego tuvieron lengua con Esme, que también pasó sin mayores contratiempos.

Luego se fueron a comer los cuatro juntos. Mientras comían, también estuvieron charlando de qué tal les había parecido su clase con Carmen. Jasper era el único de los cuatro que no estaba muy contento con lo que Carmen había planeado para él. Para Jasper usar sus poderes era un acto cotidiano, y le costaría mucho no hacerlo, de eso estaba seguro.

Después tuvieron matemáticas con Carlisle. Alice no era especialmente buena en esta materia, por lo que Edward y Bella la tuvieron que ayudar a hacer la mayoría de los ejercicios que Carlisle les había propuesto, pero no salió del todo mal.

Por último, tuvieron entrenamiento. Para el entrenamiento, a Jasper le quitaron el anillo, pero le hicieron prometer que luego se lo volvería a poner. Hicieron parejas, Alice-Edward y Jasper-Bella. Y cada pareja se fue con uno de los chicos.

Alice y Edward estuvieron con Garrett. Él les enseñó a utilizar algunas armas, como espadas, dagas e incluso arcos. Luego, hicieron una pequeña lucha entre ellos tres. Alice se transformaba en Esme o en Carlisle para que no le hicieran nada. Pero Edward era muy rápido y era casi imposible atraparlo. Al final Edward atrapó a Alice después de ver a Esme a través de una ventana.

Por otro lado, Jasper y Bella estuvieron con Kate, quien también les enseñó el manejo de las armas. Luego también participaron en una pequeña batalla, en la que Kate participó. Bella se volvía invisible cada vez que notaba a Jasper cerca, pero él le ordenaba que se volviera visible, y Bella se sentía obligada a hacerlo. Por otro lado, Kate estaba mejor entrenada que ellos, por lo que pocos minutos después de que empezara la pelea los tenía a los dos en el suelo quejándose del dolor por las débiles descargas que ella había dirigido hacia ellos.

Cuando terminaron, todos fueron a darse una ducha, y luego fueron al salón a tomar algo mientras veían la tele. Vieron que había un anuncio sobre la desaparición de una chica. Era una chica muy guapa, rubia y de ojos celestes. Su nombre era Rosalie Lilian Hale. Carlisle, que entraba en aquel momento en el salón, la reconoció.

- Yo sé dónde está. Y también sé dónde estará dentro de poco.

- ¿Dónde?

- Ahora está en Italia, junto a otro chico con poderes llamado Emmett. Pero pronto vendrá con nosotros. No dejaré que los Vulturis la vuelvan tan malvada como ellos.

- ¿Quiénes son los Vulturis?

- Son una familia que también enseña a chicos con poderes. Pero sólo lo hacen para su propio beneficio. Para utilizarlos como armas.

- Es terrible-murmuró Bella.

- Sí que lo es. Lo debe estar pasando fatal

_Volterra, Italia_

_8 de febrero 2010_

Rosalie se dejó caer en el suelo, exhausta. Llevaba un par de horas entrenando con Felix, pero él le daba palizas cada vez más contundentes. Ya le había roto algunos huesos, y tenía un buen dolor de cabeza por culpa de un golpe que él le dio contra unos escalones de mármol. Los rompió. Parecía enfadado de verdad. Y parecía que le aliviaba tener a Rosalie para pelear, porque aunque pudiera pelear contra Emmett, eso estaba muy reñido, y él lo que quería era pegar.

Felix se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, tendiéndole una botella de agua. Ella la cogió agradecida. Cuando bebió, también notó el sabor de la sangre que se había hecho en alguno de los golpes que Felix le había dado. Pero se sentía bien. No lo sentía como una agresión, porque sabía que Felix no le hacía daño porque quería dañarla, sino porque necesitaba desahogarse. Y ella también se había desahogado bastante.

Era especialmente buena con las dagas. Desde el primer momento en el que Felix se las había dado, había sabido manejarlas. Era algo natural para ella, casi instintivo. Con una de ellas le había dado a Felix en el hombro, y a Emmett casi le atravesó la mano. Una chica que ni Rosalie ni Emmett conocían aún se había acercado rápidamente a los heridos y, usando su poder los había sanado. Y ahora se dirigía hacia ella, para acelerarle aún más la recuperación. Mientras, Emmett y Felix empezaron a pelear.

Los dos eran muy buenos luchadores, pero su estrategia se basaba en la fuerza bruta, por lo que no se veía una lucha muy limpia. Rosalie intentó no mirar como aquellos dos hombres se pegaban y se giró hacia la chica que le estaba curando. No debería tener más de trece años. Era pelirroja, de ojos castaños y grandes y aspecto de inocente. No pegaba mucho en aquella escena.

- Gracias-le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa cuando la chica terminó de curarla. Ella también sonrió-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Aline.

- Encantada de conocerte, Aline. Yo soy Rosalie, pero puedes llamarme Rose.

- Encantada, Rose. Pero ahora tengo que irme, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo. Adiós.

- Hasta luego.

Cuando Aline se fue casi corriendo, Rosalie volvió a girarse hacia la pelea. Casi no veía quién era quién, pero le pareció que Emmett le daba una patada en la espinilla a Felix y que este le daba un puñetazo en el estómago. Rosalie se levantó y decidió intervenir. Cogió una daga y la lanzó hacia ellos, consiguiendo que pasara justo entre ellos, delante de sus narices. Ellos se pararon al instante, y se quedaron tal y como estaban, los dos dispuestos a atacar.

Era bastante cómico. Rosalie se rió. Emmett tenía el puño echado hacia atrás, con toda la intención de pegar a Felix. Felix tenía una pierna en el aire, como si fuera a pegar a Emmett. Cuando se recuperaron, volvieron a su posición normal y se giraron hacia Rosalie. Ella seguía sonriendo. Los dos se lanzaron hacia ella. Pero ella ya los esperaba, por lo que, con una de las dagas, rasgó las camisetas de los dos, hincando la daga un poco, hasta que los dos tuvieron un fino hilo de sangre a través de su cuerpo. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos por la acción de Rosalie. Esperaban que los atacara. Se giraron hacia ella interrogante.

- Si vais a pelearos-explicó ella con una sonrisa burlona-, me gustaría tener algo que admirar.

Los dos se rieron. Se quitaron las camisetas y se limpiaron el rastro de sangre con ellas. Luego quisieron seguir peleando, aunque antes de empezar, Emmett dijo:

- Si quieres ver más dínoslo ahora. No ataques por ahí abajo, ¿vale?

Los tres sonrieron, y Rosalie no pudo evitar una carcajada. Luego los chicos siguieron peleando y Rosalie se sentó en un sillón a observar el espectáculo de aquellos dos perfectos hombres sin camiseta.

Sí, definitivamente, le gustaba esto…

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí me ha encantado, sobre todo la última parte.<p>

Besos


	5. Secretos descubiertos

Nuevo cap por fin... Siento haber tardado tanto, pero me faltaba inspiración.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**Secretos descubiertos**

_Bull Run Mountains, Virginia_

_10 de febrero 2010_

Ya llevaban tres días de clases cuando Carlisle les dijo que les contaría cómo funcionaba aquella casa. Y es que cuando estaban dentro de aquel inmenso edificio, eran incapaces de hacer que sus poderes funcionaran, y lo habían descubierto de la peor manera.

Por lo visto, los Vulturis ya sabían dónde estaban y quisieron entrar para llevarse a los chicos. Cinco Vulturis fueron a la casa. Eran Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Demetri y Renata. Ellos llevaban unos anillos parecidos al de Jasper, pero en vez de impedir usar los poderes, hacía que fueran más efectivos, y podían usarlo dentro de la casa.

Al primero al que encontraron fue a Garrett. Intentaron atacarle de todas las maneras posibles, y Afton cogió su poder. Mientras que los otros cuatro entraron en la casa, ellos dos se quedaron peleando en el jardín. Luego se encontraron con Jasper. Él estaba leyendo un libro y no se dio cuenta de que ellos habían entrado. Chelsea empezó a modificar sus lazos para arrebatarle su lealtad hacia Carlisle y los demás, pero se encontró con una barrera invisible. Vio el anillo que llevaba, por lo que decidió que tendría que quitárselo y, aprovechando el factor sorpresa, lo atacó. Jasper reaccionó rápidamente e intentó llevar a Chelsea hasta el comedor, donde parecía que podía usar sus poderes, ya que Carmen lo hacía constantemente. Cuando estuvieron allí, entraron en una batalla mental. Chelsea intentaba modificar sus lazos mientras que Jasper la obligaba a que no lo hiciera. Los demás siguieron buscando a los demás.

Los siguientes a los que encontraron fueron a Bella y a Alice. Las dos estaban en una de las hermosas terrazas llenas de macetas con hermosas y extrañas flores que tenía la casa, charlando animadamente sobre temas triviales. Demetri fue el encargado de atraparlas. Las dos corrieron al interior de la casa después de observar que no podrían salvarse de ninguna otra manera, pues estaban en el tercer piso. Se separaron y corrieron por pasillos diferentes. Bella intentó hacerse invisible por el camino, pero fue incapaz, por lo que se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a las escaleras. Tenía que encontrar a Carlisle. Alice cruzó varias habitaciones hasta que estuvo segura de poder utilizar su poder. Intentó convertirse en un gato, pero no funcionó, por lo que corrió hasta el desván, donde estaba la habitación de Carmen. Alice admiraba mucho a aquella mujer, y estaba segura de que ella podría solucionar el problema. Por el camino, pasó por la habitación de Edward y Jasper y vio a Bree. Casi sin pararse a pensar, cogió a la niña y siguió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Carmen.

Por último, Corin y Renata encontraron a Edward y a Kate. Ellos estaban practicando con sus poderes en lo que los chicos llamaban la sala de entrenamiento. Era una sala grande, casi completamente vacía, a excepción de los estantes donde había varias armas, como dagas, espadas,… Renata fue directa hacia Edward, y Corin hacia Kate. Aunque Edward no pudo utilizar su poder, era bastante más rápido que Renata, por lo que se fue directo al despacho de Carlisle. Casi en la puerta se encontró con Bella. Kate no corrió la misma suerte. Por mucho que consiguió salir de la casa con Corin pisándole los talones y le propinó alguna descarga, estaba muy cansada, y no le hizo tanto daño como hubiera deseado. Corin consiguió agarrar a Kate por el brazo por última vez y se la llevó de ahí…

* * *

><p><em>Volterra, Italia<em>

_10 de febrero 2010_

Kate seguía retorciéndose y lanzando pequeñas descargas cuando llegaron a Volterra. En cuanto Felix las vio, abandonó su entrenamiento con Emmett y corrió hacia ellas. Agarró a Kate y, aunque ella tenía fuerza, no pudo hacer nada con Felix. Antes de llevársela a Aro, Felix le dirigió una mirada a Emmett, que se había quedado en medio de la sala con expresión confusa, y a Rosalie, que estaba sentada en uno de los escalones, y les dijo:

- Seguid sin mí.

Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron un momento confusos. Aline, que asistía a todos sus entrenamientos y los curaba cada vez que se hacían daño, se acercó a Corin y le curó las pequeñas quemaduras que tenía por todo el brazo. En cuanto Corin estuvo bien, volvió a desaparecer. Aline se fue en silencio hasta su sitio, una silla al lado de la puerta. Emmett se giró hacia Rosalie y empezó a correr hacia ella para atacarla, pero ella se apartó y se dirigió a Aline, haciendo que Emmett se cayera al suelo. Emmett levantó la cabeza para mirar como Rosalie se reía de él por la tonta caída, pero ella no le hizo ni caso. Emmett se sentó en el suelo y esperó.

Rosalie se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la silla de Aline, y se giró hacia ella. Al ver que la chica no levantaba la cabeza, le cogió suavemente por la barbilla y le hizo girar la cara hacia ella. Aline estaba como siempre, con aquella expresión tímida que despertaba en Rosalie una infinita ternura.

- ¿Quién es aquella mujer, Aline?-preguntó. Aline no respondió-. Dímelo. Sé que lo sabes.

- En realidad, no lo sé-dijo la chica segundos después, cuando Rosalie ya pensó que no hablaría-. Pero sé para quién trabaja. Para los Cullen.

- ¿Quiénes son los Cullen?

- Son una familia que ayuda a gente con poderes como nosotros. Pero, por lo que parece-añadió, y Rosalie pudo detectar la rabia en su voz-, son mucho más selectivos que Aro, Cayo y Marco.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Chicos, os estaba buscando-dijo Alec entrando en la habitación. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Aline, pero ella se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo-. ¿Qué le pasa?

- No lo sé-contestó Rosalie.

- Bueno, no importa. Luego lo averiguaré. Levantaos, daos una ducha y bajad al vestíbulo. Vamos a salir.

- ¿A dónde?-preguntó Emmett.

- A dar una vuelta, nada más. Mi padre ha organizado una de sus fiestas raras, y prefiero que no estéis ninguno de los dos. Es aún más escalofriante que de normal. Además, está algo enfadado conmigo. Bueno, os veo luego.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Emmett se levantó y recogió sus cosas. Rosalie no se movió. Cuando Emmett iba a salir de la habitación, le cogió por la pierna, casi logrando que volviera a caerse. Cuando Emmett iba a gritarle algo, Rosalie le indicó que se callara y que se sentara. Emmett le hizo caso. Rosalie se inclinó hacia él y le dijo al oído:

- ¿Tú no notas nada raro en esto?

- ¿En qué?

- En todo, Emm. Todo está muy raro. Aline es rara, por no hablar de que no pega ni con cola aquí. Alec está raro. Jane está más insoportable que de normal. Sulpicia lleva desde ayer dándonos lo mismo, sin cambiar de materia siquiera, y ahora Corin ha traído a esa chica, la que soltaba descargas. Todo es muy raro.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos. Primero, porque son asuntos que no nos incumben, y segundo, porque no nos afecta para nada. Yo creo que debemos seguir como hasta ahora. A lo mejor, algún día nos dicen la verdad, o a lo mejor, no. Lo que es a mí, no me importa. ¿Vamos?-dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.

- Claro-contestó Rosalie cogiéndole la mano y levantándose, aunque no muy convencida. Ella quería saber lo que había pasado. Y lo averiguaría.

* * *

><p><em>Bull Run Mountains<em>

- ¿Habéis visto quiénes eran?-preguntó Carlisle.

Estaban todos en su despacho; hacía apenas media hora que Corin había vuelto y se había llevado a los otros. Garrett estaba intacto, y parecía mucho más tranquilo que los demás. Afton casi no lo había tocado, y cuando Corin volvió y se lo llevó, él fue enseguida a buscar a Carlisle, por mucho que él ya se hubiera enterado de lo que estaba ocurriendo gracias a Edward y a Bella.

Jasper también estaba intacto, pero estaba muy cansado. Estaba tumbado en un sofá, y Carmen estaba a su lado, intentando que se tomara aquella bebida que, según ella, le curaría el dolor de cabeza que el esfuerzo de la pelea mental le había producido. No llevaba el anillo, pues le había suplicado a Carmen que le dejara estar sin él, ya que hacía que se sintiera atrapado. Carmen le había hecho jurar que no usaría sus poderes y, que si lo hacía, permitiría que ella le diera una paliza. Jasper se sintió tentado a incumplir su promesa por la curiosidad de ver cómo iba a darle una paliza una mujer que no tenía manos.

Bella y Edward estaban bien, aunque Bella se había hecho un esguince en el tobillo al caerse en las escaleras. Cuando habían encontrado a Carlisle, este había desvelado un teclado que impidió que cualquier intruso pudiera moverse. Por desgracia, Corin ya se los había llevado a todos cuando eso ocurrió. Bueno, no a todos. No consiguió llevarse a Renata, y ahora esta estaba en el sótano de la casa, dándole golpes a la puerta de la habitación en la que Garrett y Esme la habían metido.

Por último, Alice estaba bastante bien, pero tenía una corte en el brazo. Poco antes de llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al desván, Demetri había llegado hasta ella y le había hecho un corte en el brazo con una navaja. Ella, con Bree en brazos, se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada en el estómago. Cuando Demetri quiso volver a atacar, se quedó paralizado gracias a Carlisle. Alice, sin pararse a pensar en lo que le había pasado a Demetri y al ver a una mujer a la que no conocía correr hacia donde ellos estaban, volvió a correr y fue a la habitación de Carmen. Allí, Carmen la obligó a quedarse en la habitación hasta que ella estuviera segura de que el camino estaba libre. Las tres fueron al despacho de Carlisle. Alice tenía a Alice en brazos, y estaba sentada al lado de Jasper, ya que este había pedido, casi ordenado, verla. En aquellos momentos agradecía enormemente a Alice por haberla salvado de los Vulturis.

Cuando se habían reunido en el despacho de Carlisle, Carlisle había revisado las heridas de todos y luego les había preparado a todos un café. También habían pasado varios minutos en silencio, recuperando el aliento.

- A mí me ha tocado Afton. Y está claro que Corin estaba-dijo Garrett.

- A Bella y a mí nos ha perseguido un hombre. No muy alto, rubio, de ojos castaños. Parecía saber exactamente donde estábamos.

- Demetri-nombró Carlisle. Luego se giró hacia Jasper, esperando su descripción.

- Era una mujer de pelo castaño rojizo, algo morena y de ojos oscuros. Modifica los lazos, creo.

- Chelsea. ¿Eran sólo cinco?

- Creo que sí-contestó Garrett-. Ninguno de nosotros vio a nadie más.

- De acuerdo. La verdad, debo decir que me han sorprendido. No esperaba que intentaran llegar a vosotros tan pronto.

- ¿Por qué no podemos usar nuestra magia en la casa, Carlisle?-preguntó Edward.

- Eso podrá explicároslo mejor Esme; al fin y al cabo, eso es obra suya-respondió Carlisle. Todos se giraron hacia Esme, que estaba sentada en un sillón alejada de los demás, sin participar en la conversación. Ella se levantó y se acercó a donde estaban los demás. Respiró hondo y empezó.

- Yo no soy una humana normal. Soy una hechicera.

- ¿Existen los hechiceros?-preguntó Alice.

- ¿Acaso no existes tú, que puedes convertirte en… lo que sea?

- Bueno, sí pero, no sé. Es extraño.

- No soy como las típicas brujas de película. Simplemente, leo libros. Grimorios, para ser más exacto. Allí, aprendo cosas, y luego utilizo mi don para hacer que se cumplan. Así es cómo casi todas las habitaciones de esta casa son barreras contra la magia y como existen anillos como los de los Vulturis o como el que tiene Jasper-explicó. Todos estuvieron algunos segundos en silencio, silencio que se rompió cuando Alice sonrió y dijo emocionada:

- Me encantaría que me enseñaras alguno de esos hechizos. O todos. Quiero verlos todos.

Todos sonrieron. Estuvieron un rato más charlando sobre magia y, sólo después de que Esme le prometiera a Alice que le enseñaría varios conjuros, Alice acompañó a Jasper a su habitación, con Bree en brazos. Bella se levantó para irse a su habitación también, olvidándose de su esguince. Pero no cayó, pues Edward la sujetó por la cintura antes de que cayera, con una sonrisa torcida bailando en sus labios. Ella se sonrojó. Luego, Edward la cogió en brazos pese a sus protestas y la llevó a su habitación.

Allí, la dejó suavemente sobre la cama y luego se sentó a su lado. No pudo evitar reírse al ver su cara, tan roja como un tomate. Le preguntó si necesitaba algo. Ella negó con la cabeza. Él se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Luego se levantó le dijo adiós y se marchó. Para ese entonces, Bella estaba tan sonrojada que pensó que se quedaría así de por vida.

Cuando Alice y Jasper llegaron a la habitación de este, Alice metió en la cuna a Bree mientras que Jasper se acostaba. Cuando terminó y se iba a ir, se dio cuenta de que Jasper no estaba en la cama. Cuando se giró, lo tenía detrás de ella. Los dos sonrieron. Jasper le propuso a Alice charlar un rato, y ella aceptó encantada, pero primero quería darse una ducha, ya que su ropa estaba sucia y rota por culpa de lo acontecido con los Vulturis. Quedaron en verse en media hora en el salón. Irían a dar una vuelta por el jardín.

Alice se marchó cuando Edward entraba en la habitación, con una enorme sonrisa. Jasper lo miró levantando una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

Mientras, Garrett y Carmen bajaron al sótano. Renata se había cansado de pegar golpes contra las paredes y la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba, y simplemente se había sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, ignorando por completo los sillones y la cama. Ni que la hubieran encerrado en una celda. La habitación parecía una típica habitación de hotel (de un hotel caro, claro está). Garrett se sentó en el último escalón y esperó a que Carmen hablara. Ella era la que se encargaba de hablar siempre, aun cuando estaba Kate.

- ¿Por qué nos habéis atacado, Renata?-preguntó Carmen apoyándose en la puerta.

- Lo sabes perfectamente. Esto es la guerra.

- Una guerra que tu querido Aro ha inventado, por cierto.

- ¿Que Aro ha inventado? No te mientas a ti misma. Tratáis a mi familia de villanos, pero vosotros no sois mejores.

- Nosotros no reclutamos a la gente para una guerra.

- Y nosotros no rechazamos a nadie que quiera aprender por culpa de su "condición". Nos encantaría poder ayudar a Kate, ahora que va a estar con nosotros. Sus descargas no serían capaces de matar una hormiga ahora mismo.

- Como se os ocurra hacerle algo a Kate…-susurró Garrett sin levantar la voz, aunque Renata pudo sentir la ira con la que hablaba. Renata soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Quieres que la liberemos para que tengáis vuestro felices para siempre? Eso no va a ocurrir, Garrett, y lo sabes. Kate nunca te ha querido.

- Eso ahora no tiene importancia, Renata-dijo Carmen-. ¿Qué le vais a hacer a Kate?

- Nada que os importe. Y puesto que no me vais a soltar y que sois incapaces de matar una mosca, no voy a decir nada más. No me siento para nada amenazada.

- Lo estás, Renata. Que descanses-dijo Carmen, y Renata se sintió amenazada. Sabía que Carmen era diferente a los otros Cullen, ella tampoco era capaz de matar a nadie, pero… inspiraba terror en todos los Vulturi. Aún así, Renata no dijo nada más, se levantó y se fue al baño. Poco después escucharon el sonido de la ducha, y Carmen y Garrett volvieron al despacho de Carlisle.

Cuando Alice apareció en el salón cinco minutos tarde, Jasper se quedó sin palabras. Ella era hermosa, pero precisamente aquella noche, se había puesto guapísima. Llevaba un vestido blanco, de tirantes y casi hasta la rodilla, y unas sandalias blancas. El vestido iluminaba su mirada de ojos verdes, y hacía que sus facciones parecieran aun más finas y delicadas que de costumbre. Después de saludarse, cogieron unos abrigos y salieron al jardín. Allí estuvieron paseando, charlando y riendo. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, eran ya pasadas las doce de la noche. Alice había llegado ahí poco después de las nueve y media. Quedaron en seguir hablando el día siguiente y Jasper acompañó a Alice hasta su habitación. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta, Jasper besó a Alice suavemente y luego se fue, dejando a Alice boquiabierta y paralizada. Y estaba segura de que ella no había sido la única en sentir la corriente eléctrica.

* * *

><p><em>Volterra, Italia<em>

Rosalie, Emmett y Alec salieron a cenar a un restaurante bastante bueno que había a las afueras de la ciudad. Estuvieron en una mesa bastante apartada, pero desde la que se oía perfectamente la música que salía del hermoso piano de cola blanco que había algo más allá.

Por mucho que aquella cena podría haber sido bonita, entre amigos, nadie estaba prestando atención a los demás. Alec seguía distante. Ni siquiera había reaccionado cuando Emmett le tocó el culo haciéndose pasar por Rosalie. Alec tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que sus manos eran bastante más grandes que las de Rose. Rosalie, por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica a la que Corin había traído, que le habían dicho que se llamaba Kate, y tampoco podía sacar de su cabeza a Aline. Emmett, por su parte, consideraba las palabras de Rosalie. Cada vez les encontraba más sentido, pero seguía sin querer involucrarse en problemas que no tenían nada que ver con él.

Estaban los tres tan distraídos que ni se dieron cuenta de que la camarera les estaba preguntando sobre lo que querían tomar. Al final, Emmett reaccionó, y ordenó por todos.

Al final de la noche, todos seguían igual de distantes los unos con los otros, Rosalie y Alec ni siquiera se habían despedido y cuando Emmett se encontró con Jane por el pasillo, no hizo nada por meterse con ella. Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, se pusieron sus pijamas (camisón en el caso de Rose) y se acostaron, aunque tardaron bastante tiempo en conciliar el sueño, uno de ellos preguntándose por una guerra casi inexistente, y los otros dos queriendo averiguar el secreto de aquella guerra.

Lejos de sus habitaciones, en una celda del sótano que ni Rosalie ni Emmett habían visto, una mujer gritaba, maldiciendo a la chica que la estaba torturando y que no pararía hasta que cualquiera de su familia fuera a salvarla.

* * *

><p><em>Bull Run Mountains, Virginia<em>

_11 de febrero 2010_

Aquel día se suspendieron las clases, pues Carmen y Garrett no estaban, y Esme estaba en el sótano intentando averiguar más cosas de Renata. Por eso, los chicos desayunaron solos y en silencio. En un silencio aparente. Alice y Jasper se miraban, y tanto Bella como Edward notaron que estaban conversando sin palabras. Ellos, sin embargo, no podían apenas mirarse. Bueno, Bella no podía mirar a Edward. Él no apartaba su mirada de ella que, al notarlo, se sonrojó.

Luego salieron los cuatro a dar una vuelta por el jardín, pero Edward y Bella se aburrieron enseguida de aquellas conversaciones sin palabras que Alice y Jasper tenían, por lo que entraron y se fueron al salón a ver la tele. Siguieron viendo noticias sobre la desaparición de Rosalie Lilian Hale, pero aquella vez no le dieron tanta importancia. Los Vulturis eran muy malvados, y ella tendría que ser malvada para estar con ellos, ¿no?

Por su parte, Alice y Jasper estuvieron toda la mañana juntos, hablando y, de vez en cuando, compartiendo suaves y castos besos. Aun así, no llegaron a nada. En ningún momento pronunciaron palabras como pareja o novios. Aun así, los dos se sentían muy bien cuando estaban el uno con el otro, por eso no necesitaban encontrarle un nombre a lo que eran. También estuvieron un rato con Bree, pero ella se durmió enseguida, como si quisiera ignorarlos, por lo que volvieron a su charla.

En definitiva, fue un día un tanto extraño, y aunque oyeron los gritos de furia de Renata cuando se cansó de escuchar a Esme, no fue del todo mal.

* * *

><p><em>Volterra, Italia<em>

_11 de febrero 2010_

- Emmett-dijo una voz casi en el oído de Emmett aquella mañana. Él sólo se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo, aunque no tuvo más remedio que despertarse cuando alguien derramó un vaso de agua helada sobre él. Se giró y vio a Rosalie junto a él, que le tapó la boca para que no dijera nada-. Vístete. Te espero fuera. Tenemos que averiguar una cosa.

Emmett rodó los ojos, pero se levantó en cuanto Rosalie se fue de su habitación. Se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, se secó el pelo y salió de su habitación, no sin antes mirar el reloj de su mesilla. Las cuatro y media de la mañana. Genial. En cuanto salió de la habitación, impidió a Rosalie que hablara diciéndole:

- ¡¿Tú estás loca? ¿Se puede saber por qué me has despertado de esa manera tan desagradable a las cuatro y media de la mañana?

- Tenemos que averiguar una cosa. Y sé donde hacerlo.

- ¿Sí? ¿Dónde, inteligente arruina-sueños?

- En el sótano. Es el único sitio al que no nos han dejado entrar. Y ya he averiguado que no hay nadie vigilando. Felix, Demetri, Corin, Heidi y Jane se han ido. Alec, Chelsea y Afton están dormidos, al igual que Aro, Cayo, Sulpicia y Atheneodora. Marco está en la sala principal, dormido.

- Voy a ir, pero si nos descubren, pienso decir que me has obligado amenazándome con una de tus dagas, que los sepas.

- Si tienes más ganas que yo de averiguar la verdad, casi-dijo Rosalie. Empezaron a caminar escaleras abajo para llegar al vestíbulo. Emmett susurró en el oído de Rosalie:

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tu novio confunde tus manos con las mías? Tengo las manos suaves y delicadas.

- Alec no es mi novio. Y no las confunde. Está muy distraído.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras que llevaban al sótano, les entró miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si descubrían que habían estado allí? Ambos, ignorando el miedo que sentían, bajaron las escaleras. Abajo no veían nada, pero Rosalie venía preparada, y tenía una linterna. Cuando la luz iluminó el lugar en el que estaban, Rosalie no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito. Estaban en un pasillo, con varias puertas. Puertas por las que se accedía a diferentes celdas. Todas estaban vacías. Todas, excepto una. En una de ellas estaba la mujer que ellos habían visto la tarde anterior, la que traía Corin. Y ella los miraba fijamente. Emmett se acercó a ella.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Katherine Denali. ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Podéis llamarme Kate. Eso significa que todavía no sois Vulturis. Sólo sois, simples peones.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Los Vulturis tienen montones de secretos, Emmett-dijo Kate. Rosalie y Emmett no supieron que decir cuando ella pronunció el nombre de Emmett-. Pero no con los suyos. Sólo con los de fuera. O con los que no consideran Vulturis. Seguro que Aro os ha contado sobre los malvados Cullen, que quieren quitarle el terreno y que son malísimos.

- Pues no. No nos han dicho nada de los Cullen.

- Entonces no llegáis a peones siquiera. ¡Qué triste!

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Rosalie, pero Kate no contestó. Se había quedado pálida, y se desplomó en el suelo segundos después. Casi al segundo oyeron una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacéis aquí?

* * *

><p>¿Quién creéis que los ha encontrado? Podéis decirmelo en los reviews.<p>

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Besos


	6. Aline

Por fin he vuelto...

Siento haber tardado tanto en volver, pero los exámenes, mi cumpleaños, mi hermano de dos años,... Todo eso hace que no tenga mucho tiempo para escribir. Lo siento.

Que disfrutéis

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Aline**

_Volterra, Italia_

_11 de febrero 2010_

Cuando escucharon aquella voz, los dos se giraron, sabiendo quién estaba detrás de ellos. Alec los miraba enfadado, vestido sólo con unos pantalones de pijama. Emmett no pudo decir nada, pero Rosalie dijo casi gritando:

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios es esto? ¿Por qué la tenéis secuestrada?

- Es una Cullen, Rose. Viste lo que le hizo a Corin.

- Eso no es escusa. Además, ¿qué le has hecho?

- ¿Recuerdas cuál era mi poder?-preguntó, ahora menos enfadado. Rosalie asintió-. Pues ahí está la demostración.

- ¿Qué os han hecho los Cullen?-intervino Emmett por primera vez.

- Es una larga historia que mi padre no quiere que sepáis todavía. Yo os la contaría, pero él es el que pone las reglas. Y ahora vámonos de aquí. No le contaré nada a nadie, pero ni se os ocurra volver a bajar aquí ¿vale?-preguntó. Tanto Rosalie como Emmett asintieron con la cabeza. Después, siguiendo a Alec, salieron de aquel escalofriante lugar y se fueron a la cama, aunque ninguno durmió mucho. No podían quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que había pasado, y Rosalie ya estaba empezando a preparar un plan…

_Bull Run Mountains, Virginia_

_12 de febrero 2010_

Esme volvió a bajar al sótano, esta vez con una bandeja de comida para Renata. Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Renata no estaba. O al menos, no estaba visible. Era bastante fácil esconderse en aquel lugar, ya que era muy amplio. Esme, pronunciando unas palabras en un idioma extraño, hizo que la bandeja saliera volando y que, atravesando la puerta, entrara en la habitación en la que estaba encerrada Renata. Y como sabía que no saldría de su escondite si Esme estaba allí, se fue otra vez hacia arriba.

Esme fue directa al comedor, donde todos estaban desayunando. Ni Carlisle ni Carmen tenían buen aspecto. Jasper y Alice se miraban, y sonreían cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. Edward también miraba a Bella, pero esta lo único que hacía era intentar tapar su cara con el pelo. Garrett no estaba. Esme, después de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a Carlisle, se sentó donde se encontraba su café ya frío y empezó a bebérselo sin preocuparse por el sabor o por la temperatura.

Pasados unos minutos, los chicos salieron del comedor, Jasper y Alice se fueron con Bree y Edward y Bella se fueron a una de las terrazas. Cuando sólo estuvieron los tres adultos en la habitación, Carmen empezó a hablar.

- Tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos abandonar a Kate.

- Lo sé, Carmen-dijo Carlisle-. Pero no es tan fácil. Ellos nos superan, tanto en número como en experiencia. Sólo Garrett y vosotras sois capaces de enfrentaron a ellos, pero los chicos no. Y sois sólo tres. Ellos son muchos más, y además, llevan entrenándose desde que llevaban pañales.

Carlisle no exageraba. Aro estaba tan obsesionado con los poderes sobrenaturales que desde el momento en el que los niños habían aprendido a hablar y a andar había empezado a entrenarlos. Y todos los Vulturis habían sido bastante rápidos en aprender a hablar y a caminar.

- Sé que estamos en desventaja, pero tenemos que hacer algo. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Bueno, tú me entiendes-añadió cuando Carlisle dirigió una mirada a sus muñones en los lugares donde debían estar sus manos. Pocos segundos después se levantó y salió del comedor, claramente en busca de Garrett.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Carlisle?

- No lo sé. Pero llevo cuidando a Kate desde hace demasiado tiempo, y no puedo quedarme quieto mientras ellos la estén torturando. Y creo que ya sé cuál es el primer paso que tenemos que dar. A pesar de que a Carmen no le vaya a gustar mucho.

- Vas a llamar a…

- Sí. Voy a llamar a Eleazar.

_Volterra, Italia_

_12 de febrero 2010_

Cuando Jane bajó aquella mañana al sótano, Kate estaba dormida. Jane sonrió. Ella se aseguraría de que despertara. La miró fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa dulce y, pocos segundos después, Kate gritaba de dolor y se retorcía, intentando apagar el dolor que Jane le causaba. Cuando Jane paró, Kate se dejó caer en el suelo, agotada. Jane se sentó en el suelo cerca de su celda y volvió a realizar el mismo interrogatorio que hizo el día anterior.

- ¿Por qué, Katherine? ¿Por qué tiene Carlisle esas ganas de entrenar a chicos sobrenaturales?-preguntó. Se notaba la repulsión con la que pronunció el nombre de Carlisle. Kate escupió a los zapatos de Jane. Sabía que si la provocaba ella se acercaría a ella, incluso la tocaría, y entonces…

Jane estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero se contuvo, y siguió preguntando las mismas cosas que había preguntado el día anterior. Kate sólo se limitaba a escupirle, a darle respuestas que sabía que la cabrearían o, a veces, a quedarse en silencio. Al final, cuando Jane hizo la última pregunta y Kate ya pensaba que no le daría tiempo a conseguir lo que planeaba, se le ocurrió la mejor respuesta.

- ¿Qué tal está Felix esta mañana? Ayer me hizo una pequeña visita, y estuvimos hablando sobre vuestra relación. Me contó que se ha cansado, y como yo también me he cansado de esperar a que Garrett se decida a cumplir lo prometido…-dejó la frase inconclusa, y soltó una pequeña risita juguetona.

Tuvo el efecto que esperaba. Jane se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a la celda en la que Kate estaba. Ella también se levantó. Jane la agarró del pelo, pensando en decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Se había quedado en blanco. Pero Kate ya estaba preparada. Soltó una gran descarga, y Jane cayó a sus pies, inconsciente. Kate sonrió suavemente. Se arrodilló al lado de la Vulturi y rebuscó entre su capa y las ropas que llevaba debajo hasta encontrar las llaves de las celdas. Todos los Vulturis las llevaban.

Ahora sólo faltaba descubrir cuál de las más de treinta llaves era la que abría su celda…

_Bull Run Mountains_

Edward y Bella habían ido a la misma terraza en la que Demetri las había encontrado a Alice y a ella dos días antes. A Bella le gustaba demasiado aquella terraza como para dejar que lo ocurrido cambiara eso. Se sentaron con unos tés que habían cogido de la cocina antes de subir, a pesar de que a ninguno de los dos les gustara el té. Bella se recostó en su silla y cerró los ojos, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido y sobre Kate. Edward ya se estaba cansando de que Bella evitara mirarlo, por lo que empezó a hablar.

- ¿Qué tal estás llevando todo?

- ¿El qué, el hecho de que esté medio encerrada en una casa con poderes sobrenaturales donde se entrena a gente con poderes sobrenaturales, el hecho de que el otro día nos atacaran o el hecho de que mi compañera de cuarto me haya abandonado y no deje de pasar tiempo con el tuyo?

- O el hecho de que me estés evitando completamente, por ejemplo-dijo Edward. Bella abrió un ojo, pero lo cerró enseguida al sentir la intensa mirada que él le dirigía. Él suspiró exasperado-. Joder, Bella. Si lo llego a saber, no habría hecho nada de lo que hice y te hubiera abandonado en mitad del pasillo. ¿Se puede saber por qué te comportas así?-preguntó enfadado.

Bella no respondió, pero se sonrojó fuertemente, haciendo que su piel pareciera un tomate. Al ver que no iba a conseguir ninguna respuesta, Edward se levantó y se acercó a ella. Sonrió al verla tan sonrojada, y después acercó su cara lentamente hasta la de ella y la besó. Bella abrió los ojos instantáneamente, pero los volvió a cerrar. Al principio no correspondió al beso, incluso trato de que él parara, pero luego se rindió y le correspondió suavemente, haciendo de ese un beso que fue como si fuera el primero.

No lo era, pero con los que había dado antes no había sentido lo que sintió al besar a Edward. Besar a Edward se sentía bien, le hacía sentirse mareada y que sintiera ganas de más. Cuando él se separó de ella, los dos sonreían. Él le acarició suavemente el pelo y susurró:

- Por fin…

Iban a volver a acercarse el uno al otro, pero…

- ¡No, Carlisle-gritaba Carmen desde el interior de la casa, cerca de donde ellos estaban-! No pienso dejar que le llames. Me lo prometiste. Y tú cumples tus promesas.

- Es necesario, Carmen-la voz de Carlisle sonaba mucho más calmada, aunque estaba claro que iba a hacer lo que le apeteciera, y que no importaba lo que Carmen quisiera.

- ¡No puedes traerlo y pretender que…-Carmen se calló cuando vio a Edward y a Bella en la terraza-. Siento interrumpir. Yo ya me iba.

Carmen y Carlisle se fueron hacia el despacho de Carlisle. Edward y Bella se miraron unos segundos, y después se rieron. No habían imaginado poder ver a Carmen avergonzada nunca. Estuvieron un rato charlando, e intercambiando algún que otro beso o caricia, hasta que llegaron Alice, Jasper y Bree. Ellos también parecían muy contentos, incluso la pequeña Bree, que sonreía cada vez que alguno de ellos le hacía una carantoña.

Poco rato después, escucharon un grito de Carmen, aunque ninguno de los cuatro pudo entender lo que hizo, y poco después se escucharon varios portazos, indicando que Carmen se había ido de la casa. Los chicos estaban curiosos y algo preocupados, por lo que fueron al despacho de Carlisle para averiguar qué había pasado con Carmen.

_Volterra, Italia_

- Explícame otra vez qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí, Rosalie-susurró Emmett mientras ambos revisaban los armarios de Santiago, una amigo de los Vulturis bastante estúpido que estaba pasando unos días con los italianos.

- Estás ayudando a una amiga que cree que tiene la clave para saber qué está pasando en este lugar.

- Pues sigo sin creérmelo. Yo creo que estoy haciendo el idiota.

- No seas idiota, Emmett-dijo Rosalie girándose hacia él y lanzándole una sonrisa que deslumbraría a cualquiera, Emmett incluido.

Era la segunda noche en la que Rosalie despertaba a Emmett a las cuatro y media de la mañana, aunque esta vez lo había hecho de manera mucho más cariñosa. Había estado dándole golpes hasta que él se había despertado completamente. Sin darle tiempo a vestirse siquiera, lo había arrastrado fuera de la habitación y hasta la habitación de Santiago. Sabía que él no llevaba las llaves encima, pues había murmurado algo sobre ir a buscarlas en su otra capa antes de que Rosalie lo noqueara. El problema que tenían era que no era una sola capa, eran unas diez, más o menos, y cada una de ellas tenía unos diez bolsillos ocultos. Llevaban ya quince minutos, y sabían que no iban a aguantar mucho más sin que Santiago se despertara, por lo que se apresuraron.

Un par de minutos después, Rosalie encontró algo metálico en un bolsillo. ¡Por fin! Cogió las llaves rápidamente y salió de la habitación de Santiago, otra vez arrastrando a Emmett. Bajaron corriendo al sótano mientras que Rosalie intentaba recordar la llave que Alec había llevado separada del resto la noche anterior, como si pretendiera abrir la celda de Kate. Al final se quedo dudando entre tres, por lo que se dijo que lo mejor sería probarlas, y empezó a correr, con Emmett pisándole los talones.

Enseguida llegaron al sótano, pero descubrieron que la celda se acababa de abrir. Kate los miraba sonrientes frente a una inconsciente Jane, y sujetando las llaves en una de sus manos. Se fijó en las llaves que Rosalie llevaba en la mano y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- Por lo visto, sois mejores que ellos. Pensabais sacarme de aquí, ¿verdad?

- No-dijo Rosalie-. Pensábamos sobornarte con la libertad para que nos contaras qué está pasando aquí.

- Por favor, no tenéis que sobornarme para eso. Me encanta contar esta historia. La historia de los Vulturis. La historia de Aline.

- ¿Aline? ¿Aline la niña que nos cura?

- ¿Os cura? Eso significa que os herís primero. Los Vulturis se están dando más prisa de la que me imaginaba. Sí, esa Aline. ¿Queréis que os la cuente en versión resumida? Porque no voy a quedarme aquí más de diez minutos.

- Aceptamos la versión resumida.

- Perfecto. Pues empecemos. Ahora Aline tiene catorce años. Esto ocurrió cuando tenía siete. Ella es hija de Aro, por lo tanto hermana de los gemelos diabólicos.

- Rosalie-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona-, tu novio es diabólico.

- Alec no es mi novio.

-Bueno, tu amigo con derecho a roce.

- No me interrumpáis-dijo Kate enfadada. Los dos susurraron una disculpa-. El poder de ella es el de la curación, como ya lo habréis notado. En ese tiempo Aro no entrenaba a niños con poderes. Por lo que se lo pidió al encargado de entrenar a la gente con poderes entonces. Él, conociendo a Aro, sus hermanos y los hijos de los tres, que siempre habían causado problemas, se negó. Y Aro se enfadó. Empezó a odiar a los Cullen y a entrenar a los chicos con poderes, pero no para el bien de ellos, sino para usarlos en una guerra contra los Cullen. Fin de la historia. Buenas noches y que disfrutéis de la estancia.

Dicho eso se fue hacia la salida. Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron unos minutos quietos, pensando en la historia de Aline, pero cuando notaron que Jane empezaba a moverse, soltaron las llaves de Santiago y salieron de allí. Llegaron a la habitación de Rosalie y siguieron reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido.

- Aro…-empezó Emmett.

- Exagera un poco-continuó Rosalie.

- Es bastante dramático. No hay más que mirarle a la cara. Y sus risas.

_Bull Run Mountains, Virginia_

_13 de febrero del 2010_

Aquel día un nuevo invitado llegó a la casa. Era un hombre llamado Eleazar, de pelo y ojos bastante oscuros. Vino bastante feliz, pero cuando se enteró de que Carmen no estaba en la casa, una arruga que no desaparecía apareció en su ceño. Las presentaciones, dadas las circunstancias, fueron bastante rápidas y serias. A Eleazar le costaba recordar los nombres de los chicos.

Carlisle y Eleazar se encerraron en el despacho del primero, y Esme bajó al sótano para seguir interrogando a Renata. Bella se fue a dar un paseo a solas, y Jasper fue con Bree, que cada vez pasaba menos tiempo dormida. Pero Alice y Edward no se fueron. Después de mirarse a los ojos durante unos minutos como si estuvieran desafiándose el uno al otro, sonrieron y se acercaron a la puerta del despacho. Apoyaron la cabeza en la puerta y escucharon atentamente:

- …pero no teníamos a nadie a quien acudir, Eleazar.

- Y Carmen no lo ha comprendido.

- Carmen no atiende a razones cuando se te nombra, ya lo sabes. Ella es la que más desesperada está por recuperar a Kate, pero aún así, no es capaz de aceptar tu ayuda, y mucho menos de pedírtela.

- De cualquier manera, os ayudaré en lo que sea necesario, Carlisle.

- Necesito que me expliques dónde están las celdas de los Vulturi y cuál es la mejor manera de entrar en ellas.

- Lo mejor es entrar en las noches de los fines de semana. Heidi es la encargada de vigilar el sótano, pero se va de fiesta en cuanto los demás se van a sus habitaciones.

- Así que tenemos que actuar rápido. Hoy es sábado, Eleazar.

- Es demasiado tarde, Carlisle. No puedes preparar un plan, comprar los billetes, organizar a los chicos aquí, irte y buscar a Kate en tan poco tiempo. Es tarde. Tendrás que esperar hasta la semana que viene.

- No sé si puedo esperar tanto.

- Puedes. Todos podemos. Hasta entonces, y aunque a Carmen no le vaya a hacer ninguna gracia, me quedaré con vosotros y os ayudaré a organizaros.

Alice y Edward se apartaron de la puerta cuando escucharon que los dos hombres se levantaron de sus sillas, y salieron corriendo hasta llegar al saloncito que había unas habitaciones más allá. Allí, se sentaron uno frente a otro y empezaron a organizar su propio plan.

* * *

><p>Carmen volvió a la casa unas horas después, decidida a no dejar que la llegada de Eleazar a la casa la arruinara y le hiciera abandonar su propia casa. Cuando entró, se fue al sótano, esperando encontrar a Esme allí. Ella estaba ahí, sí. Pero Renata no. Llevaba desde la mañana anterior sin aparecer. Era prácticamente imposible que hubiera estado un día entero en el baño. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba?<p>

Pero eso no la preocupó. Al menos, no inmediatamente. Se fijó más en Esme. Ella estaba sentada en un cómodo y antiguo sillón, con uno de sus grimorios sobre las rodillas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y los brazos extendidos. Carmen esperó. Sabía que a Esme no le gustaba que la interrumpieran mientras que practicaba alguno de sus hechizos o conjuros. A decir verdad, era una de las pocas cosas que hacían que Esme se enfadara.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sonreía. Cerró el grimorio, lo cogió e, indicando a Carmen que la siguiera, salió de aquel lugar. Cuando llegaron a la planta principal, Esme explicó su felicidad repentina.

- Kate ya no está en Volterra, Carmen. Está en un avión que va hacia el oeste. Hacia Richmond. Eso significa que se ha escapado.

- Eso es genial, Esme. Podremos echar a Eleazar. Creo que me voy a ir por unas horas más. Cuando todo esté solucionado, me buscas en el lugar de siempre, ¿vale? Es un favor.

Sin dejarle tiempo a Esme para que replicara, Carmen salió corriendo de la casa. Esme hizo un intento de salir en su busca, pero se contuvo y empezó a ir hacia el despacho de Carlisle. Carmen sabía arreglárselas sola. Ya se preocuparían por ella después. En aquel momento, Kate estaba a salvo, y eso era lo más importante. Esme empezó a correr más rápido. Pero no le hizo falta llegar hasta el despacho de su marido. Se encontró con ambos hombres nada más terminar de subir el primer tramo de escaleras.

- Kate está bien-empezó Esme, aunque tuvo que parar unos segundos cuando terminó de decir las primeras palabras-. Está en un avión que va hacia Richmond. Ha escapado, Carlisle.

Tanto Carlisle como Eleazar sonrieron y suspiraron, aliviados. Luego, Carlisle acompañó a Esme hasta la cocina para que la mujer tomara un poco de agua y recuperara el aliento. Eleazar se dirigió hacia la puerta de la calle. Ya sabía dónde estaba Carmen. Y tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que hablar con ella. Tenía que darle una explicación sobre lo que había pasado cuatro años atrás, cuando ambos eran sólo principiantes a la hora de utilizar sus poderes.

Abrió la puerta, pero cuando iba a salir, una barrera invisible se lo impidió. Estuvo intentando encontrar fisuras en ella, pero fue inútil. Cuando se aburrió de intentar salir, se fue hasta la cocina para enfrentar a Esme.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas salir, Esmerald Anne?

- No puedo dejarte que lo hagas, Eleazar. Ella no quiere verte. No está de humor para hacerlo. Déjala en paz unos días, si es que te vas a quedar aquí.

- No creo que lo haga. No parece que sea bienvenido aquí.

- Sí que lo eres. Pero no esperes recibir gritos y aplausos cada vez que abres una puerta. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, voy a ir a regar el jardín. Con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, lo he dejado de lado.

Y sin más, abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, dirigiéndole una mirada divertida a Eleazar. Este, enfadado, se acercó a la ventana y gritó:

- Creía que me habías dicho que no sabías hacer un conjuro de barrera que sólo funcionara con quien tu quisieras.

- Y no sabía. En aquel entonces-añadió ella sin ningún arrepentimiento.

- Bruja de pacotilla.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado al menos lo suficiente como para dejarme un review.<p>

Besos


	7. Nuevo reclutamiento

Por fin he vuelto...

Sé que lo que he hecho es imperdonable, por lo que acepto cualquier tipo de insulto que se os ocurra :)

Espero que os guste

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

**Nuevo reclutamiento**

_Seattle, Washington_

_15 de febrero del 2010_

Rebecca Black se encontraba sentada en la hierba, fingiendo observar el enorme lago de Green Lake Park mientras que observaba a un hombre que estaba sentado no muy lejos de ella, hablando por teléfono. Cuando aquel hombre empezó a ponerse nervioso y a gesticular mientras que hablaba, Rebecca se levantó y se acercó con cuidado, con intención de escuchar aquella conversación.

- …no me importa, Jason. Tienes que hacer algo-decía aquel hombre. Dejó de hablar mientras que la persona al otro lado del teléfono contestaba-. No puedes permitir que los Black me arruinen, y si no haces algo en menos de dos semanas, yo te arruinaré a ti, créeme.

Rebecca se alejó y fue hasta donde su hermano le esperaba. Tenían que trazar un plan para acabar con la amenaza que aquel hombre, James Anderson, había impuesto sobre ellos, sobre su hermana y sobre su padre.

El plan fue llevado a cabo unas horas después, cuando James estaba solo en su oficina y estaba a punto de salir de la misma. El hombre acababa de guardar todas sus cosas cuando comenzaron las ilusiones. Volvía a ver las mismas imágenes, imágenes que lograban que sintiera remordimientos. Era él, mientras que mataba a su esposa Victoria y a sus dos hijos. Los Black habían sido testigos de aquel asesinato, ya que ellos serían los siguientes, pero consiguieron escapar, y ahora James los buscaba para que ellos no lo delataran.

Las imágenes lograron que James se distrajera lo suficiente como para no notar que una figura se acercaba a él y le daba un golpe en la cabeza con un jarrón que lo dejó inconsciente.

Cuando James se despertó, las imágenes volvieron, a pesar de que esta vez no fuera una ilusión. Ellos lo habían llevado al lugar en el que él había matado a su familia, el sótano de la casa que él tenía en Olympia. Los recuerdos llegaban a su mente sin que él pudiera evitarlo, e hicieron que el hombre soltara un par de lágrimas.

- No sé por qué lloras, la verdad. No sientes nada de lo qué pasó-dijo una voz no muy lejos de él. James consiguió enfocar la mirada y descubrió al pequeño de los Black, Jacob, observándolo. Rebecca no se encontraba allí.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

- ¿Qué crees que debería hacerte?-preguntó el chico como única respuesta, a la vez que se levantaba de la incómoda silla en la que estaba sentado. James no contestó-. Te da vergüenza decir lo que te mereces, ¿verdad? No me extraña. Yo también me avergonzaría si matara a mi familia, aunque eso nunca vaya a pasar.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

- De momento, nada. Voy a esperar a que vuelva Rebecca.

Cuando la chica volvió, James intentó soltar las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos, pero le fue imposible, ya que el nudo estaba perfectamente hecho. Lo que él no sabía era que tales cuerdas no existían, y que eran otra de las ilusiones producidas por Rebecca.

Los hermanos Black estuvieron hablando entre ellos sobre si James merecía la oportunidad de poder luchar por su vida, y al final decidieron que aunque no lo hiciera, le darían aquella oportunidad. Rebecca deshizo la ilusión de las cuerdas, provocando que las manos de James, que intentaban liberarse de las ataduras, se soltaran. Entonces, el hombre se levantó, y empezó la pelea.

James sabía que su primer objetivo debía ser Rebecca, ya que sus ilusiones le podían distraer demasiado, por lo que empezó a avanzar hacia ella, rebuscando en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta el revólver que siempre llevaba, pero que en aquel momento no encontró. Aquellos chicos se la habrían quitado. James no era mal luchador, por lo que decidió pelear con las únicas armas que tenía a su disposición en aquel momento: sus manos. Quiso atacar a Rebecca, pero la atravesó limpiamente y el golpe lo sufrió la pared, haciendo que su mano sufriera consecuencias. James frunció el ceño, confuso.

- ¿Tu don no son las ilusiones?

- Sí, el mío.

James comprendió. Nunca había conseguido averiguar cuál era el don del pequeño de los Black, pero parecía que ahora lo había descubierto. Aquella lucha sería complicada. El hombre observó su entorno, y descubrió su revólver, abandonado en una esquina, aunque abandonado de la mirada de los dos hermanos. Estúpidos, pensó James mientras que empezaba a correr hacia su arma. Pero, y al igual que había hecho con la chica, la atravesó limpiamente.

- Maldito Black-susurró, volviendo a girarse, cuando un pitido ensordecedor llegó hasta su mente, provocando que él cayera de rodillas al suelo y se tapara los oídos, a pesar de saber que era inútil. Aquel pitido no sonaba en su oído, sino en su mente. Aquella era otra de las ilusiones de Rebecca.

Jacob se acercó hasta el arma y la cogió. Después, apuntó a aquel hombre que gritaba intentando que el pitido que su hermana producía con su mente. Apunto a su frente, y sin pensarlo mucho más, disparó.

El sonido del disparo alertó a la tercera hermana, Rachel, que se encontraba en el piso de arriba. Sus hermanos no tenían armas, por lo que se asustó y bajó rápidamente al sótano. Lo que encontró allí no era, desde luego, lo que esperaba.

James estaba muerto, y sangre manaba de su cabeza, a pesar de que su mueca fuera feliz, al haber dejado de escuchar el pitido antes de que la bala impactara en él. Su hermana estaba arrodillada en el suelo, y Jacob la abrazaba mientras que le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras a su hermana mayor. Rachel comprendió que Rebecca había recordado una situación parecida, en aquel mismo sótano, cuando James había matado a su esposa, a sus dos hijos y a su madre, Sarah. Rachel se acercó a sus hermanos y también abrazó a Rebecca.

Minutos después, los tres salieron de aquella casa y caminaron hasta la estación de autobuses, con intención de volver a la reserva.

Desde cerca, aunque no lo suficiente como para que ellos lo descubrieran, una figura los espiaba, muy bien oculta entre las sombras. La figura llevaba una capa oscura, con la capucha levantada, impidiendo ver su rostro. Los siguió durante todo su viaje hasta que, unas horas después, llegaron a su casa de la reserva. Cuando averiguó dónde vivían, la figura se bajó la capucha. Una sonriente Jane pensaba en cuanto agradaría a su padre aun habiendo dejado que Kate se escapara el hecho de haber averiguado lo encomendado tan pronto…

Mientras, en el sótano de la casa de Olympia, James se despertó y sacó la bala de su cabeza. Los Black se creían que podían acabar con él, pensó el hombre, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que estaban vivos y con sus poderes gracias a él, y que él no iba a dar poderes a la gente sin guardar uno para él mismo… la inmortalidad.

* * *

><p><em>Volterra, Italia<em>

_16 de febrero del 2010_

Rosalie se puso el abrigo mientras que esperaba a que Emmett bajara. Alec estaba a su lado, sentado en un sillón. Rosalie estaba a punto de subir a por Emmett cuando Jane entró, muy contenta y con una sola intención: llegar hasta donde estaba su padre y contarle lo que había averiguado, con la única esperanza de que este le perdonara por haber dejado que Kate huyera delante de sus narices la otra noche. Sin embargo, Alec la detuvo.

- Ahora no puedes entrar. Está muy ocupado y lo único que conseguirás será que se enfade más contigo.

- Tienes razón. Pero he averiguado lo que me dijo tan pronto, que creía que merecía la pena.

- Probablemente la merezca, pero espera a que termine de hablar con Aline, no creo que tarde mucho.

- De acuerdo. ¿Os vais?

- Vamos a ir a dar una vuelta con Emmett. Los dos se aburren mucho aquí.

- No le mientas, Alec-dijo Rosalie interviniendo por vez primera-. Lo que estamos haciendo es alejarnos de ti.

- Idiota rubia de bote-susurró Jane, pero se calló en cuanto Aline salió del salón principal con lágrimas en los ojos, y entró enseguida, anunciándose torpemente. Justo en ese momento, Emmett bajó las escaleras.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?-preguntó impacientemente Rosalie. Emmett asintió con la cabeza, pero Alec dijo:

- Id saliendo. Voy a ver qué ha pasado con Aline. Os veo fuera.

- Vale-dijeron los dos a la vez.

Salieron de aquel enorme castillo y se sentaron en un banco a esperar a que Alec saliera. Mientras, Rosalie le contó a Emmett su plan.

- Tenemos que conseguir otra versión de la historia de Aline. Conocemos la de los Cullen, pero también tenemos que conocer la de los Vulturi.

- Ya, ¿pero a quién vamos a preguntar?

- A la persona que mejor debe conocer esta historia. A Aline.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Rose. Estoy bastante seguro de que ella le cuenta a su padre hasta cuando va al baño. Si le cuenta que andamos investigando, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que puede pasar.

- Emmett, no son la mafia. No nos van a matar, ni nada parecido.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees.

- Ya podemos irnos-dijo Alec apareciendo detrás de ellos.

- Perfecto-dijo Rosalie levantándose y agarrando a Emmett por un brazo y a Alec por el otro.

- Esto no va a salir bien…-susurró Emmett.

* * *

><p><em>Bull Run Mountains, Virginia<em>

_16 de febrero del 2010_

Cuando Kate volvió a casa, Garrett era el único que la esperaba. Después de que Esme dejara que Eleazar saliera de la casa, este y Carlisle habían ido a buscar a Carmen, ya que hacía ya varios días que había desaparecido. Esme había llevado a los chicos al bosque a enseñarles algunos hechizos, y todavía no habían vuelto. Ambos grupos habían invitado a Garrett a que se les uniera, pero este se había negado. Tenía que hablar con Kate.

La esperaba sentada en el último de los escalones de la casa, y cuando esta llegó, no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla. Ella correspondió a su abrazo, a pesar de no estar muy segura del por qué de aquella muestra de afecto.

Cuando se separaron, Kate le contó a Garrett todo lo que había ocurrido, y le habló sobre Rosalie y Emmett. Cuando terminó, fue el turno del chico de narrar lo que había pasado durante su ausencia. Cuando le habló sobre Eleazar y sobre la desaparición de Carmen, esta le confió un secreto.

- Yo la he visto-dijo-. Ella está bien, pero dice que no va a volver hasta que Eleazar no se marche de, por lo menos, el estado de Virginia.

- Genial. Simplemente genial.

Poco después, volvieron Esme y los chicos. Esme abrazó largamente a Kate, mientras que Garrett les contaba a los chicos lo que Kate había vivido con los Vulturis. Cuando hubo terminado, Kate fue a darse un baño y a descansar, ya que, y gracias a su querida Jane, nótese la ironía, no había descansado mucho los últimos días.

Mientras, los chicos y Garrett intentaron ponerse en contacto con Carlisle y Eleazar, y Esme bajó al sótano. Renata seguía sin aparecer y, a diferencia de los últimos días, Esme no notaba su aura. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

- ¡Garrett, hay que encontrar a Carlisle rápido! ¡Renata se ha escapado, y todavía no sé cómo!

* * *

><p><em>Reserva de La Push, Washington<em>

_17 de febrero del 2010_

Rebecca llevaba desde que habían matado a James sin salir de su habitación. Aquel disparo había hecho que no pudiera parar de recordar aquel día, unos años atrás, en el que Sarah, su madre, había sufrido la misma muerte que su asesino. Fue seis años atrás. James era un empresario muy importante que, un día y sin motivo alguno, secuestró a los tres miembros de su familia y a los cinco miembros de la familia Black.

Los secuestró en aquel sótano, que llevaba meses preparando para el secuestro, y no les hizo caso en unos cuantos días. Al principio se quejaban de eso, pero cuando descubrieron lo que el hombre quería hacer con ellos, decidieron que estaban mejor solos. Sin embargo, aquella soledad no les duró mucho. Cuando James apareció, revólver en mano, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer a Rebecca, que en aquel entonces tenía catorce años, fue consolar a su hermano pequeño, Jacob, que sólo tenía once. Estuvo sin hacer caso a la escena el tiempo suficiente como para que James disparara a toda su familia y a la madre de Rebecca. Luego, llegó un hombre, cuyas facciones Rebecca era incapaz de recordar, y se llevó a James, impidiendo que este matara a los demás miembros de la familia Black.

Rebecca estuvo deprimida y ausente por varios meses después de ver aquella escena, por lo que Rachel y ella se fueron a vivir a Seattle, con su amiga Emily. Habían vuelto a La Push el año pasado, cuando habían descubierto sus extrañas habilidades. Rebecca podía provocar ilusiones, ya fueran visuales o auditivas, en otras personas. Al principio, tenía que tener contacto físico con ellas para que las ilusiones surtieran efecto, pero con el tiempo aprendió a proyectarlas sin la necesidad del tacto.

El poder de Jacob era la intangibilidad. Si él quería, él o cualquier cosa o persona que él quisiera no podría ser tocado, sino atravesado. Le resultó muy difícil hacer intangibles a personas que no eran él mismo, pero al final, y después de mucha práctica y entrenamiento, lo consiguió.

Rachel fue la última en saber que tenía un poder especial. Su poder era la amplificación de los sentidos, es decir, podía oír, ver, sentir, oler y saborear más que cualquier persona común. Cuando, por primera vez, fue capaz de escuchar el motor de un coche desde su habitación cerrada y con las ventanas cerradas, se llevó un buen susto.

Cuando Aro descubrió que había tres chicos más con poderes, se obsesionó con conseguir que los tres se unieran a él en contra de los Cullen. Y había mandado a Jane, con quien estaba muy desilusionado por haber dejado que Kate se escapara delante de sus narices, para que esta le demostrara que Aro podía seguir confiando en ella. E hizo su trabajo magistralmente. En mucho menos tiempo del que Aro pensaba, había descubierto dónde vivían, qué poderes tenían y qué habían hecho en Seattle.

Aro supo enseguida que no sería sencillo conseguir que aquellos chicos se unieran a su causa, ya que eran espíritus libres, por lo que tendría que cogerlos por la fuerza. Mandó a Felix y a Jane, es decir, a dos de los más poderosos, a por ellos.

Los cogieron cuando Rebecca todavía estaba ausente y distraída por culpa de lo vivido días atrás. Felix, sin que ella se diera cuenta siquiera de que había entrado a la casa, consiguió dejarla inconsciente y meterla en el camión en el que se llevarían a cada uno de los hermanos. La siguiente fue Rebecca, y para cogerla hizo falta que los dos miembros de la familia Vulturi ayudaran. Jane y Felix se acercaron a la chica cuando la encontraron en una solitaria playa pequeña que no mucha gente conocía. Fingieron ser turistas y, cuando tenían a la chica encandilada, Jane utilizó su poder sobre ella, haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo. Felix la cogió y la metió en el camión en el que su hermana ya empezaba a despertar. El último fue Jacob, y fue más difícil atraparlo ya que eran pocas las ocasiones en las que el muchacho se encontraba solo. Al final, tuvieron que hacerlo mientras este dormía. Felix lo dejó inconsciente, al igual que había hecho con Rebecca, y lo metió al camión. Luego, pusieron rumbo a Italia otra vez.

* * *

><p><em>Volterra, Italia<em>

_18 de febrero del 2010_

Cuando Jacob despertó, supo que no estaba en su cama. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba en una celda, completamente vacía. En las celdas a su derecha y a su izquierda se encontraban sus dos hermanas, que estaban despiertas.

- Intentamos despertarte pero, como de costumbre, fue inútil-dijo Rebecca. Jacob se asombró al escuchar su voz por primera vez en varios días.

- Lo siento-se disculpó Jacob-. ¿Dónde estamos?

- Ni idea. Una chica quiere que aceptemos quedarnos con no se qué familia para aprender a usar nuestros poderes-contestó Rachel-. Como si no supiéramos utilizarlos.

- Claro que sabéis-dijo una voz fantasmal no muy lejos de ellos. Los tres se giraron y descubrieron a un hombre de pelo negro largo con una sonrisa de psicópata-. Yo sólo quiero que obtengáis poder. El poder que ahora no tenéis por no saber utilizar correctamente el don que os ha sido concedido.

- No necesitamos su ayuda.

- Sí la necesitáis. Si no la necesitarais, no habríais caído tan fácilmente.

- Y si aceptamos, ¿nos sacará de aquí?-preguntó Rebecca.

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces yo acepto-dijo Rebecca. Sus dos hermanos se giraron hacia ella, y ella sólo les dirigió una mirada significativa.

- Yo también-dijo segundos después Jacob.

- Y yo-terminó Rachel. El hombre de voz fantasmal sonrió.

- Perfecto. Soy Aro. Bienvenidos a la familia Vulturi.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Un capítulo bastante centrado en los Black, los nuevos personajes, a los que Bella ya conoce...<p>

Siento que el capítulo sea más corto que de costumbre, pero la historia misma me pedía que terminara el capítulo aquí.

Espero reviews para comentarios o, si lo preferís, para insultos por la tardanza. O por el capítulo.

Besos


	8. El Plan

Siento volver a haber tardado tanto en publicar un nuevo capítulo, pero tengo bastantes historias y profesores que deciden no dar clase, lo siento.

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

**El Plan**

_Bull Run Mountains_

_18 de febrero del 2010_

- Todavía no me puedo creer que se haya escapado-susurró Carlisle.

Esme, Eleazar y él estaban en su despacho, y Esme intentaba encontrar a Renata con un hechizo. Era lo primero que Carlisle decía en varios minutos. Nadie podía creerse cómo había desaparecido Renata. La "celda" en la que la habían encerrado era inquebrantable. Nadie podía entrar en ella, a no ser que Esme quisiera. Estaba más que comprobado. Y aun así, Renata había logrado salir.

- Yo tampoco-dijo Eleazar. Estaba sentado en un sillón, mirando por la ventana. Nadie lo había notado, pero lo que en realidad hacía era observar por si Carmen aparecía. Llevaba todo el día haciéndolo.

- Silencio-dijo Esme, y ambos hombres sintieron un escalofrío. La voz de Esme en aquellos momentos era como un cúmulo de voces, y supieron que estaba contactando con las otras brujas, creando una conexión entre ellas y buscando el aura de Renata gracias a ellas-. Necesito concentración.

- Lo siento-murmuraron los dos a la vez, y volvieron a quedar en silencio.

.

- Así que Renata no debería haber podido escapar porque la celda es inquebrantable-dijo Bella cuando Garrett terminó de hablar.

Los chicos se habían encontrado con Garrett y Kate en el salón, y él les contó todo sobre la celda. Esta llevaba un hechizo antiguo, uno que había hecho una bruja muchísimos años atrás. Aquella había sido una bruja muy poderosa. Esa mujer era un ancestro de las Platt, la familia de Esme. Su nombre había sido Maryse.

- Sí, exactamente-dijo Kate asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella era la que parecía más afectada por lo que había pasado, aunque ella había sido la que menos culpa tenía, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ella no había estado en la casa durante varios días-. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha podido escapar. Es imposible. Todos nosotros lo intentamos: Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, Garrett, yo misma,... Y ninguno de nosotros pudo salir.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Alice mientras que observaba a Jasper. Este tenía a Bree en brazos, y la niña no parecía muy contenta. No paraba de moverse y sollozar. Jasper intentaba calmarla, pero no daba resultado.

- Nosotros nada. Seguir con vuestra educación. No podemos hacer nada, aparte-contestó Garrett.

En ese momento Bree empezó a llorar con fuerza. Edward se levantó y cogió a la niña de los brazos de Jasper. Salió de la casa y empezó a caminar por el jardín, desde donde todos lo veían por la ventana. Observaron como el chico le hacía arrumacos y gestos al bebé, haciendo que esta se calmara y riera. Edward sonreía feliz, y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír también al ver la felicidad de ambos. Jasper, sin embargo, no estaba tan feliz. No sabía por qué, pero era incapaz de entender a aquella niña, cuando a Edward le parecía muy fácil que esta se calmara. Y eso le molestaba. Al fin y al cabo, era su familia, no la de él.

- Pero deberíamos hacer algo-se quejó Alice sin hacer caso de lo que ocurría-. Yo tengo que hacer algo.

- Déjalo, Alice-suplicó Bella cuando pudo apartar los ojos de Edward y Bree-. Es mejor que no hagamos nada. Si nos metemos en problemas con los Vulturi, ellos nos harán pagarlo.

- Me da igual. Kate, sé que tú también quieres hacer algo. Hagamos algo.

- Me encantaría, Alice, pero no puedo. Carlisle me ha prohibido que haga algo. Y lo entiendo. Ya he estado en problemas, me secuestraron. No puedo hacer nada más.

- Olvídate de hacer nada, Allie-dijo Jasper todavía un poco mosqueado-. No nos van a dejar que hagamos nada. ¿Vienes a dar un paseo?

- Claro. Teniendo en cuenta que no puedo hacer nada...

.

- La tengo-dijo Esme con aquella voz escalofriante una media hora después.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En New York. Parece que los aviones no están de su parte-contestó la mujer recuperando su voz normal, y con una sonrisa-. Si corremos tenemos tiempo de encontrarla.

- Yo iré-dijo Eleazar levantándose-. Pero vosotros tenéis que aseguraros de que Carmen vuelve a casa. No puede vivir siempre ahí fuera.

- Iré a buscarla, Eleazar-prometió Carlisle-. Lo haré enseguida.

- Gracias, Carlisle.

Eleazar se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta. Se marchó sin siquiera mirar atrás una vez.

* * *

><p><em>Volterra, Italia<em>

_19 de febrero del 2010_

- Alec me ha dicho que hay tres chicos nuevos-dijo Rosalie entrando en la habitación de Emmett sin llamar. Este acababa de salir de la ducha, por lo que llevaba solamente una toalla. Rosalie se fijó en su cuerpo inmediatamente, sin molestarse en ocultar su descaro. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero Emmett no le daba importancia.

- ¿Quiénes son?

- Dos chicas y un chico. Son hermanos. Una de ellas crea ilusiones, la otra tiene los sentidos anplificados, y el chico es intangible. Se llaman Rachel, Rebecca y Jacob.

- Estás muy informada.

- Tengo que estarlo-replicó Rosalie-. Mi plan sigue andelante. Pero no encuentro a Aline. Al menos, no sola.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Colarte en su habitación?-preguntó Emmett con sarcasmo. Se tiró en la cama sin preocuparse por que la toalla se desplazara. La chica tampoco le dio importancia, y sonrió.

- Claro. Colarme en su habitación-dijo, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas-. Colarme en su habitación.

- Dime que no. Dime que no he sido yo el que te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza-suplicó Emmett negando con la cabeza.

- No has sido tú, Emmett.

- Se suponía que eras buena mentirosa-dijo el chico. Rosalie le sacó la lengua infantilmente y se marchó de su habitación.

Emmett suspiró. Todavía no conseguía entender por qué le hacía caso a lo que ella le decía y la apoyaba. Rosalie estaba loca, y lo iba a volver loco a él. Definitivamente, colarse en la habitación de Aline no era una buena idea. Aquella mujer iba a acabar con él.

.

Rachel salió de la ducha y se puso un albornoz que encontró por ahí. Se recogió el pelo en un moño alto y salió a su habitación, donde sus hermanos dormían, tumbados en su cama. Cuando la llevaron a aquella habitación, lo primero que pensó era que era muy impersonal. La cama era demasiado cómoda, las sábanas demasiado suaves,... Todo le hacía recordar que aquel no era su hogar. Sus hermanos, sin embargo, no parecían tan a disgusto. Llevaban todo el día durmiendo, y parecían tener algún plan. Rachel, sin embargo, no sabía nada sobre ello. Y sabía que todo había empezado cuando Rebecca aceptó vivir con los Vulturi. Ella también había aceptado, pero porque esperaba que sus hermanos la informaran sobre el plan. No lo habían hecho.

- ¿Qué estáis planeando?-preguntó, aunque nadie respondió. Sus dos hermanos estaban dormidos, tranquilamente, como si su vida no estuviera en peligro.

* * *

><p><em>Seattle, Washington<em>

Tanya Denali se encontraba frente al gran edificio de "Anderson & Jenks". Los abogados mejor cualificados de todo Washington. No comprendía como dos abogados habían conseguido un edificio tan enorme, ni para qué lo necesitaban. Y es que la mayoría del edificio era privado. Sólo la última planta, la quince, estaba disponible para el negocio. Tanya no tendría que haber venido. Sabía que ni James Anderson ni Jason Jenks conseguirían demostrar la culpa de Renée por la desaparición de su amiga Bella. Pero no podía hacer nada más.

Entró y se dirigió al ascensor. Entró y apretó el botón del piso quince, e intentó no parecer tan nerviosa. Se retocó el pelo y el maquillaje y, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, ella estaba absolutamente profesional, hermosa y elegante. Llevaba un traje que le había cogido prestado a su madre, con intención de parecer más adulta, y el pelo rubio rojizo arreglado en un moño.

Una secretaria pelirroja la miró de arriba-abajo, como evaluando si valía la pena. Tanya se acercó a ella de manera majestuosa, y sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, dijo:

- Estoy aquí para ver al señor Anderson. Mi nombre es Tanya Denali.

- Si no tiene cita no...

- La tengo-interrumpió Tanya. Luego miró su reloj-. Dentro de dos minutos.

- Voy a preguntar.

Se levantó y se dirigió a una puerta al fondo. "James Anderson, abogado", decía la placa en la puerta. Llamó, y después de escuchar algo, entró en el despacho. Tanya observó su alrededor. Sólo había dos puertas. Una de ellas llevaba al despacho de Jason Jenks, el otro abogado, y la otra llevaba al aseo. Pensó en ir para volver a arreglarse, pero entonces la secretaria salió del despacho, con expresión enfadada.

- Puede pasar. Parece ser que no me avisaron.

- Ya se lo dije.

Tanya se dirigió al despacho, con la cabeza bien alta, pero se sintió intimidada en cuanto vio a James Anderson. No era un hombre grande, ni excesivamente, pero imponía mucho respeto, y Tanya se sintió asustada. Sin embargo, el hombre sonreía, por lo que la chica intentó devolvérsela, aunque lo único que apareció en su cara fue una mueca, un intento de sonrisa.

- Encantado de conocerla, señorita Denali-dijo el hombre levantándose y extendiendo una mano.

- Igualmente, señor Anderson.

- Siéntese, por favor. ¿Para qué ha venido a verme?

- Necesito que me ayude a demostrar algo. A demostrar que mi amiga ha desaparecido por culpa de su madre.

- ¿Quién ha desaparecido?

- Supongo que habrá escuchado sobre la desaparición de Isabella Swan. Su padre es el jefe de policía de Forks-explicó Tanya-. Desapareció hace unos días, y yo estoy segura de que Renée la echó. Pero no puedo probarlo.

- Necesito más información, señorita Denali.

- Le contaré todo lo que sé...

.

Una hora después, Tanya salió del despacho de James, y este sonrió. Aquel era su siguiente proyecto. Claro que él sabía sobre la desaparición de Bella. Sabía todo sobre sus creaciones. Y Tanya, aquella mujer tan hermosa, valiente y amiga de Isabella, iba a ser su nueva creación. Estaba decidido.

* * *

><p><em>New York City, New York<em>

_20 de febrero del 2010_

Cuando Eleazar vio a Renata, faltaba casi media hora para que el avión hacia Roma en el que Renata viajaría. Se acercó a ella, pillándola desprevenida. Esta se giró cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, y Eleazar sonrió. La Vulturi quiso poner en marcha su poder, pero sabía que no era buena idea. Llamaría la atención que Eleazar saliera disparado hacia atrás en cuanto la tocara.

- ¿Qué quieres, Eleazar?

- ¿Cómo has escapado?

- ¿Por qué piensas que te lo voy a decir? No sería el primer secreto de los Vulturi que desvelas a los Cullen.

- Yo no he desvelado nada. Me he dado cuenta de que estaba en el lado equivocado, nada más.

- Y por eso has perdido a Carmen, ¿verdad?

Se quedaron en silencio. Eleazar se sentía dolido. Carmen era lo único en lo que se había equivocado. No se arrepentía de haber dejado a los Vulturis, y no se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho antes de dejarlos. Sólo se arrepentía y lamentaba lo de Carmen. Y Renata lo sabía, por supuesto.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, hasta que una voz anunció la salida del vuelo hacia Roma. Renata se levantó y empezó a caminar. Entonces, Eleazar decidió usar su poder. Hacía meses que no lo utilizaba, pero debía hacerlo. Hizo que tanto Renata como él pasaran desapercibidos. Se acercó a la chica y le dio un golpe, haciendo que esta quedara inconsciente. Eleazar la cogió en brazos y la metió en un coche de alquiler, uno que no iba a devolver. Se subió al asiento del conductor y empezó a conducir hacia Virginia. No había tiempo que perder. Había que encontrar la manera de retener a Renata.

* * *

><p><em>Volterra, Italia<em>

- ¿Por qué no me contáis nada?-gritó Rachel enfadada, cuando encontró a sus hermanos cuchicheando en la habitación de Rebecca.

- ¿Sobre qué, Rachel?-preguntó Jacob con el ceño fruncido.

- Como si no lo supieras. Acepté quedarme aquí porque tú-dijo señalando a Rebecca- tenías un plan. Y ahora vosotros dos sabéis sobre él y yo no.

- No te lo hemos contado porque no queremos que metas la pata. Tú siempre metes la pata. ¿Por qué te crees que te dejamos vigilando cuando lo de James?-dijo Rebecca.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser así, Becca? Que yo sepa, tú fuiste la única a punto de estropear el plan.

- Está bien-dijo Rebecca, desvelando la verdad-. No te lo hemos contado por ese chico.

- ¿Qué chico?

- Demetri. Sé que ese chico siempre consigue lo que quiere, y parece querer convencerte a ti de que le cuentes todo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tiene razón, Rachel-dijo Jacob. No había querido aceptarlo, pero era cierto-. Lleva todos los días que hemos estado aquí detrás tuya. Por favor, no te enfades con nosotros.

- De acuerdo. Pero no os olvidéis de mí.

- Claro que no.

.

Aquella noche se llevó a cabo el plan, llamado. Rebecca fue a ver a Aro, que se encontraba solo. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que el hombre escalofriante le indicara que podía pasar. Ella entró, y puso su mejor sonrisa inocente.

- Buenas noches, Aro. Espero no molestarte.

- No molestas, Rebecca. Dime, ¿qué necesitas?

- Salir. Me siento muy agobiada, al igual que mis hermanos. Ya sabes que vivíamos en la reserva. Allí, estábamos todo el día en la calle.

- Os dejaré salir, pero con un vigilante. Tal vez Demetri...

- Demetri no-interrumpió Rebecca. Aro la miró un poco molesto, esperando una explicación-. Está detrás de mi hermana, y eso no es muy relajante que digamos.

- Entonces mandaré a Heidi. ¿Ella no estará detrás de tu hermano?

- No, Aro. Muchas gracias.

- Enseguida la llamo, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

.

- Espero que no me molestéis-dijo Heidi-. No causéis problemas. Ninguno, ¿de acuerdo?

- No pensamos hacerlo, Heidi, te lo prometemos-dijo Jacob, sonriendo.

Los tres hermanos Black y Heidi se encontraban en el centro comercial. No era precisamente el lugar más relajante, pero Rebecca sabía que era el idóneo para llevar a cabo su plan. Jacob fue hacia una tienda de deportes, y Rebecca llevó a Rachel a una cafetería. Heidi los ignoró y se fue a una de las tiendas de marca. No podía importarle menos lo que aquellos tres chicos hiceran. Y entonces, las ilusiones comenzaron. No veía bien, no podía encontrar nada, y no oía nada a su alrededor. Quiso ir a buscar a los Black, pero no pudo soportar lo que veía. Se desmayó, y la gente se acercó a ella rápidamente. Los Black aprovecharon aquel momento para escapar.

Salieron corriendo de aquel lugar, dispuestos a desaparecer de aquel lugar y no volver nunca más. Tenían que volver a su antigua vida...

.

- ¡Alec, vuelve aquí!-gritó Rosalie, mientras que perseguía a Alec-. Me lo prometiste.

- Sé que lo hice-contestó él sin detenerse a mirarla-. Sé que te prometí que saldríamos esta noche, pero no puedo. Hay problemas.

- ¿Qué problemas?

- Los nuevos se han escapado-contestó el chico-. Y Heidi se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza. Tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que huyan y cuenten todo sobre nosotros.

- Vale, de acuerdo. No te importo nada-dijo Rosalie deteniéndose y cruzándose de brazos. Alec resopló y se giró hacia ella. Se acercó y la besó, suavemente.

- Sí que me importas, Rosalie. Pero también me importa la seguridad de mi familia. Y no puedo dejarla de lado.

- Está bien. Pero me tendrás que compensar.

- Lo haré, te lo prometo. Te veo luego.

- Adiós.

Cuando Alec se marchó, Rosalie sonrió. Lo que había ocurrido le venía de perlas. Fue a buscar a Emmett y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Aline. Emmett se quedó vigilando y Rosalie entró en la habitación. La niña levató la cabeza y, cuando la vio, abrió los ojos asustada. Rosalie se acercó a ella, pero Aline sólo fue retrocediendo. Rosalie decidió que era hora de utilizar su encanto natural.

- Tranquila, Aline. Te prometo que no voy a hacerte nada. Te prometo que mis intenciones son buenas.

- Sé que no me quieres hacer daño. Eso es lo que me asusta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, cariño?-preguntó Rosalie extendiéndo una mano y apartándole el pelo de la cara.

- Siempre me han dicho que no confíe en los demás, que los demás querrán cambiar mi forma de pensar. Pero mi forma de pensar es la forma de pensar de mi padre, y presiento que no es la mejor. Y creo que la tuya es mejor que la mía.

- No voy a hacerte cambiar. Sólo quiero que me cuentes tu historia.

- Te la contaré, Rose-dijo la chica. Luego, respiró profundamente y empezó a hablar.

.

- No me puedo creer que te hayan vencido tan rápido, Heidi. Creía que eras más fuerte que eso-gritó Cayo. Aro negó con la cabeza frente a los métodos de su hermano.

- Tranquilízate, Cayo. Sabes que no ha sido culpa suya.

- No grites a mi hija, hermano. Resérvate para tu hijos-fue lo único que dijo Marco.

Heidi estaba sentada en el suelo, sollozando. Tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y por culpa de los tacones se había hecho un esguince en el pie al caer. Pero lo peor era la humillación. Cayo estaba dispuesto a hacer que lo pasara lo peor posible, y Aro sería aun peor. De momento se estaba comportando amablemente, pero la chica sabía que él era el peor de los tres hermanos.

- Lo siento, padre, Aro, Cayo. No sé lo que me ocurrió

- Te mereces un castigo, Heidi. Lo sabes perfectamente.

- Pero a Jane no la castigasteis.

- Ella dejó escapar a una persona. Tu dejaste escapar a tres.

- Por favor, no...-suplicó ella, aunque sabía que era inútil. Los Vulturi la iban a castigar. Y ella sabía cómo eran esos castigos...

* * *

><p>¿Corto, quizás? Lo siento, de verdad. ¿He tardado demasiado? Sí, ya sé que sí. Últimamente, no puedo hacer más. En un principio, el capítulo iba a ser aún más corto, por lo que he intentado alargarlo. Espero que no sea tan malo como para que no dejéis reviews :)<p>

Besos


	9. Abandono temporal

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo mal que me he comportado con vosotros. No sólo os abandono, sino que no os doy un motivo. Tal vez no lo hubiera, siempre que se exceptúe la falta de imaginación. Y ahora vengo a deciros que os voy a abandonar de nuevo. No es para siempre, pero sí por un largo tiempo.

El caso es que acabo de empezar a estudiar bachillerato, y quiero sacar buenas notas, para conseguir la media que quiero. Por otro lado, tenéis que saber que aunque os haya dejado, puede que de vez en cuando me entren ganas de escribir y publique, pero eso dependerá de mis ánimos, y dudo que dando siete horas diarias de clases (sí, son siete; estudio en vasco) luego tenga ánimos de ponerme a escribir.

Pero no he venido a deciros sólo eso. Tengo planeado escribir al menos uno (o igual dos) capítulo de cada historia, que marquen algo que podríamos llamar un final de temporada. Siempre que vosotros me leáis, yo estaré dispuesta a escribirlos por supuesto. Iré publicando adelantos de todos esos capítulos durante los próximos días, y también quiero avisaros que será de "Verdadera Esencia". Hace poco me detuve a leer lo que había escrito y me di cuenta de que el último capítulo era, verdaderamente, una mierda. Por eso, esa historia tendrá el primer avance, que intentaré publicar antes de que termine esta semana.

Por último, si los reviews os parecen demasiado públicos y queréis insultarme en privado, podéis enviarme un mail a mi correo, que está en mi perfil.

Besos :)


	10. Avance - Padre

__Bueno, espero que lo de mejor tarde que nunca valga aquí también xD

Espero que os guste (y que os intrigue tanto como a mí, a pesar de haberlo escrito) :)

* * *

><p><em>Jasper agarró a Edward por el cuello de la camisa, sin molestarse en todos los que se giraban para verlos. Bella se acercó hacia ellos con intención de ayudar, pero sabía que tenía que permanecer invisible, y en ese estado no podría ayudar mucho a Edward.<em>

_- No te muevas-le dijo Jasper a Edward, y este, mágicamente, le hizo caso. Sólo entonces descubrió Bella que Jasper ya no llevaba el anillo que contenía sus poderes._

_- ¡Jasper, detente! Estás armando un escándalo-dijo Alice apareciendo repentinamente junto a él._

_- Él es el padre de Bree. No sé cómo no me pude dar cuenta. Mira sus ojos, son idénticos._

_- Edward dice que no es el padre, y yo confío en él. Por favor, Jasper, haz tú lo mismo._

_Jasper la ignoró, soltó la camisa de Edward y le dio un puñetazo. Bella no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado, y varias personas se giraron hacia el lugar donde ella estaba, invisible. Jasper volvió a cargar contra Edward, pero él, naturalmente, no podía moverse. Y por dentro estaba deseando matar a aquel chico._

_- ¡Jasper, suelta a Edward!-gritó Carlisle desde la entrada de la casa. Ninguno de los chicos lo había visto nunca tan enfadado-. ¡Kate! ¡Garrett!_

_Estos aparecieron enseguida, y se llevaron a Jasper a rastras del jardín. Alice se acercó a Edward en el mismo momento en el que lo hizo Bella. Edward, al notar su mano junto a la de él, sonrió, y se dejó arrastrar por aquellas dos mujeres hasta la casa, mientras que los invitados no podían dejar de pensar en cómo una chica tan menuda podía cargar con un hombre tan alto._

* * *

><p><em>- Casi lo arruinas todo, Jasper. Espero que estés contento-dijo Carlisle, sentándose en su silla y sin apartar la mirada de Jasper, que permanecía de pie en medio de la habitación.<em>

_- Lo siento, Carlisle. No quería arruinar el plan, pero no puedo soportarlo._

_- Ni siquiera sabes si es cierto. Sólo aceptas eso por el color de los ojos._

_- No es sólo eso, Carlisle. Él es el único que la calma, el único con el que ella verdaderamente sonríe. Y no hay más que mirarlo a él. Parece mucho más feliz cuando está con ella._

_- ¿Y no has pensado que Edward puede tener un talento natural con los niños y que quiera ser niñero?_

_- No, la verdad es que no._

* * *

><p><em>A la mañana siguiente, cuando Edward despertó, estaba en la pequeña enfermería, y Bella estaba a su lado, con el vestido de la fiesta todavía puesto. El chico sonrió al verla tan hermosa, y esta se giró al notar cómo Edward se movía.<em>

_- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duelen los golpes?_

_- No mucho, la verdad. Creo que Esme me adormeció por completo. Pero creo que debo hablar con Jasper._

_- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_

_- No, será mejor que vaya sólo yo. Además, debes estar agotada._

_- Sólo un poco. Pero un par de horas de sueño lo arreglarán enseguida._

_Cuando Bella se marchó, Edward se levantó con cuidado y, saliendo de la habitación, caminó hasta la que compartía con Jasper. Se apresuró cuando escuchó el llanto de Bree. La niña lloraba de hambre, Edward lo sabía._

_Entró en la habitación, pero en esta sólo estaba la niña, y la puerta del armario estaba abierta. No había ni una de las prendas de Jasper, aunque había una corta nota, que Edward leyó: "Lo siento chicos, pero no puedo vivir así. Tengo que encontrar a mi hermana. Y cuando la encuentre y ella me diga lo que ya sé, te mataré, Edward Masen"._

_- ¡Carlisle!_

* * *

><p>Y aquí está. Como ya os dije, haré un capítulo o dos que marquen un final de temporada, y creo que este es un giro importante para el final ¿no?<p>

Dado que de momento en esta historia hay dos que se desarrollan al mismo tiempo, el siguiente avance también será de esta historia, aunque esta vez de Rosalie y Emmett.

Besos :)


	11. Avance - Ataque

__A decir verdad, estoy gratamente sorprendida. He tardado muy poco en publicar el segundo avance; y es que, a decir verdad, ideas sobre esta historia vuelan por mi cabeza a una gran velocidad.

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

><p><em>Rosalie cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Sus primeros pensamientos después de saberse segura fueron para Emmett. ¿Qué haría Jane con él? La chica se maldijo en silencio, y observó lo que tenía a su alrededor. Aquella parecía una sala de armas, hecho que ayudaba mucho. Rosalie cogió varias dagas, un enorme cuchillo y una pistola. No sabía utilizar las armas de fuego, pero supuso que le vendría bien.<em>

_Salió de la habitación después de asegurarse de que no había nadie en el pasillo, y empuñó el cuchillo. Avanzó hacia el vestíbulo, y se escondió entre unas estanterías que no estaban pegadas a la pared cuando escuchó voces. Eran Alec y Felix._

_- Déjalo, Felix-decía Alec-. No le hagas daño a ella._

_- Ella es la culpable de todo. Que tú estés encaprichado con ella no significa que ella no sea culpable. Está en contra nuestra._

_- Eso no es cierto. Ella está de nuestro lado, me lo dijo. Emmett es el único que está en nuestra contra, y es el que ha intentado atacarnos._

_Rosalie se sintió mal por dos motivos. Primero, porque había mentido a Alec. No lo odiaba, y a decir verdad, para ella era un amigo, y sentía que lo había traicionado al mentirle. Y segundo, porque su plan sólo había conseguido poner en peligro a Emmett, además de alertar a los Vulturi de que ellos estaban a punto de escapar._

_La chica negó suavemente con la cabeza, dejando a un lado esos pensamientos. No podría salvar a Emmett o a Aline si estaba distraída. Además, ahí se encontraba el hombre al que tenía que matar, y no le apetecía nada. Cogió una de las dagas y la apuntó hacia su víctima._

_- ¿Crees que a mí me apetece matarla?-soltó Felix repentinamente, aunque no quisiera decirlo- . Esa chica es lo único que ayuda a que este lugar sea entretenido. Pero no podemos volvernos contra nuestra familia, Alec._

_- Lo sé, pero… Ella no quiere hacernos daño._

"_Callaos antes de que me sienta peor" se dijo Rosalie a sí misma, recostando la cabeza contra la pared. Se recompuso segundos después, y volvió a apuntar la daga._

_- Es nuestra familia._

_Rosalie lanzó la daga._

* * *

><p><em>Emmett estaba en la misma celda en la que encontraron a Kate. Apenas podía abrir el ojo derecho, y sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido. Soltó un quejido de dolor en cuanto intentó mover la pierna. Jane, de pie delante de su celda, se rió.<em>

_- Yo sabía que no eras de fiar. Sin embargo, mírate ahora. Podría matarte ahora mismo, y nadie te echaría de menos. Nadie excepto la zorra de tu amiguita. Ella ya debe estar muerta, por cierto._

_- Es más fuerte de lo que crees, Jane. Dudo que tus hermanitos puedan con ella._

_- Claro que podrán. Alec la inmovilizará._

_- ¿Qué te hace creer eso? Él siente algo por ella._

_- Y tu corazón sangra, ¿verdad?-comentó Jane con la más dulce de las sonrisas. Emmett entrecerró los ojos-. Ella nunca te querrá. A decir verdad, ni siquiera tendrá tiempo de hacerlo._

_- Puedes empezar a torturarme cuando quieras, Jane. Pero piensa que mientras lo haces, la zorra de mi amiguita ya se estará cargando a la mitad de tu familia._

_Emmett iba a seguir hablando, pero sus palabras ya habían tenido efecto en la chica, eso junto a los gritos que escucharon. Jane reconoció enseguida las voces de Alec y Felix, y salió corriendo de allí, decidida a matar a Rosalie. Emmett sonrió._

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿A quién creéis que ha lanzado la daga Rosalie? ¿Qué creéis que le pasará a Jane? ¿Conseguirán escapar Rosalie y Emmett?<p>

Después de que publique el avance de Huida, empezaré a escribir el capítulo de Sobrenaturales ya que, como ya he mencionado, me siento muy inspirada con esta historia. Así que, o eso espero, nos vemos pronto.

Besos :)


	12. Investigación

Por fin tengo un capítulo! Siento haber estado todo el verano sin hacer nada, he estado muy ocupada. Además, he tenido problemas de inspiración. Durante estos días que tengo antes de empezar las clases de nuevo prometo escribir más.

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>

**Investigación**

_Volterra, Italia_

_20 de febrero de 2010_

- Mi familia no lleva entrenando a niños con poderes mucho tiempo-empezó a hablar Aline. Rosalie se sentó junto a ella-. Cuando yo empecé a poder curar a la gente, mi padre no se sorprendió. Mis hermanos ya habían empezado antes. Me refiero a Alec y a Jane.

- Lo sé-dijo la chica. Escuchó a Emmett silbar, por lo que supuso que no había problema alguno fuera de la habitación.

- Pero yo no era como ellos. Mis hermanos siempre tuvieron mucho control sobre su poder. Alec nunca ha dejado a nadie sin sentidos por error, y nadie alrededor de Jane ha gritado de dolor a no ser que ella quisiera. Yo, en cambio, empezaba a curar a todo el mundo, sin querer. Podrías pensar que eso es bueno, pero tú sabes qué se siente al regenerarse de ese modo. Cuando mi hermana se cayó por las escaleras, no tuvo una simple lesión. Se le rompieron varias vértebras, pero yo, que estaba cerca, la curé sin querer. Mi hermana tiene problemas ahora porque se le ajustaron los huesos demasiado pronto, y tiene las astillas todavía. Todo fue mi culpa.

- No fue tu culpa-intervino el relato la rubia-. Tú no querías hacerlo. Y además, habrías querido curarla-terminó, a pesar de querer añadir algo: Jane se merecía aquello y bastante más.

- Lo sé. El caso es que mi padre, que conocía a los Cullen desde hacía tiempo, pidió ayuda al padre de Carlisle Cullen, que entrenaba a los que son como nosotras, para que me ayudara a mí. No aceptó. Dijo que mis hermanos y mis primos eran malvados, y que no podía arriesgarse a que me utilizaran como cebo para empezar una guerra. Pero todos ellos eran niños cuando mi padre pidió ayuda. Ellos no pudieron haber hecho nada malo, y si lo hicieron, no pudo haber sido a propósito-dijo la chica, y empezó a sollozar. Rosalie tomó una de sus manos con delicadeza-. Cullen podría habernos ayudado a todos, y ahora mi hermana no sería una psicópata.

- Tu hermana no…

- No soy tonta, Rose. Sé lo que veo. Mi hermana disfruta haciéndole daño a la gente. Y, te lo creas o no, Alec no es mejor que ella-Rosalie se tensó-. Cullen se negó a ayudarme, y ahora está convencido de que mi padre intenta conseguir un ejército para derrotarlo. Pero eso no es cierto. Mi padre empezó a ayudar a niños con poderes para aprender a ayudarme a mí. Y lo hizo, pero nadie parece capaz de verlo. Ahora lo tengo todo controlado, y no hago daño a nadie. Pero los Cullen sólo ven el daño que mi padre hace.

Rosalie se quedó en silencio. Tampoco es que pudiera decir nada. Había esperado, en el fondo, que la versión que Kate había dado fuera idéntica a la de la joven Vulturi. Pero creía a Aline, incluso cuando decía que Alec era tan psicópata como Jane.

Tal vez no estaban en el lugar equivocado. Tal vez aquel era el bando bueno.

Minutos después, Rosalie salió de la habitación, e ignorando a Emmett, se marchó, en busca de Alec.

* * *

><p><em>Bull Run Mountains<em>

Cuando Eleazar volvió a la casa, todos lo esperaban, incluida Carmen. Aun así, esta no le hizo caso, y agarró a Renata, llevándola de nuevo a la celda. No cometió el mismo error de la primera vez, y se quedó con ella, después de atarle una de sus manos a la cama. Mientras tanto, Eleazar contó a los demás lo ocurrido en New York. Les contó todo, incluso el golpe que le había dado. No quería tener más secretos con los Cullen, y menos con Carmen.

- No sé cómo escapó, pero sé que todos los Vulturi conocen el secreto.

- Se suponía que era infalible…-susurró Esme para sí misma.

- Y eso es lo que más me molesta-continuó Eleazar-. Que ellos lo sepan y nosotros no. Nosotros la creamos.

- Tendré que trabajar en ello-comentó la bruja, y se marchó de la habitación.

Bella se quedó pensando. Aquello no era lo que ella esperaba cuando decidió marcharse al otro lado del país con Esme. Ella sólo quería aprender a controlarse, para conseguir que su madre no la viera como un monstruo y que dejara de odiarla. Y en aquellos momentos, se veía inmersa en una lucha que no era suya, y deseaba haberse quedado en casa. Sin embargo, cuando miraba a Edward, se decía que era una tonta por siquiera pensar en eso. Si no hubiera accedido, no habría conocido al chico, ni a Alice o Jasper. Incluso quería a la pequeña Bree, que no paraba de llorar hasta que Edward la tomaba en brazos. Aquella niña era muy lista.

- Odio esto-dijo, cuando la sala estuvo casi vacía. Sólo Edward y Bree quedaban en la sala-. Yo sólo quería aprender a controlarme, pero todo este rollo con los Vulturi está sólo impidiendo que nosotros sirvamos para nada.

- No digas eso. Nosotros ayudamos.

- Ni siquiera usamos nuestros poderes para ayudarlos. Mira a Jasper, con el anillo. Somos inútiles.

- No digas eso-repitió Edward-. Podemos hacer algo. Podemos cuidar de nosotros, de la casa, de la niña,…

Bella se quedó en silencio. Miró a la niña, que miraba al chico con sus enormes ojos verdes y sonreía mientras agarraba con una de sus manos el dedo de Edward y con la otra el dedo de Bella. Negó con la cabeza, y cambió de tema por completo.

- ¿Cómo pudo la hermana de Jasper abandonar a esta niña? Para mí sería imposible.

- Te entiendo-dijo el chico-. Cuando mira así… pienso que parece mayor de lo que es.

- ¿Quién será el padre?

- No lo sé. Pero si ha abandonado a esta niña, es mejor no saberlo. No se la merece.

* * *

><p><em>Volterra, Italia<em>

El abrazo de la rubia sorprendió a Alec. Rosalie, aunque él no sabía cómo, había encontrado el camino a su habitación, y había entrado sin siquiera llamar. Emmett la había seguido, pero en cuanto vio que entraba en una habitación que no era la suya, sospechó que algo de lo que Aline había dicho le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Dio la vuelta y se marchó, intentando ignorar el nudo que se había formado en su estómago al ver a Rosalie ir a la habitación de Alec.

Cuando Alec apartó a Rosalie de su lado, ella se sentó en la cama de él, y observó su habitación. Era tan… simple. Las paredes eran blancas, y el suelo de madera clara. La cama ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación, de madera oscura y con las sábanas blancas. La colcha era negra. Había un armario pegado contra la pared, al lado de una puerta que llevaba al baño. También había un escritorio, en el que había varios libros, así como dos fotos: una con su hermana y otra de Rosalie.

La rubia se levantó, y cogió su foto. El chico la debía haber sacado el día en que llegaron a Volterra. La chica sonreía, mientras que miraba por la ventana. Alec la había llevado a su habitación después de su conversación con Aro, y había estado más de dos horas con ella, sentado en la cama mientras que ella miraba la noche de Volterra por la ventana.

Alec no había querido que Rosalie viera la foto, pero en aquel momento no le importaba. Ya había escuchado a su padre y a los demás decir que Rosalie no era de fiar, que era demasiado inteligente y calculadora. Lo había ignorado, pero haberlos visto, a ella y a Emmett, en la celda de Kate, lo había hecho sospechar. Aun así, apreciaba a la chica, por lo que se había negado a desconfiar de ella.

- ¿Por qué tienes esta foto?-preguntó Rosalie, acercándose a Alec, que seguía cerca de la puerta.

- Entonces todavía no sabías como era mi familia. Eras feliz.

- Nunca he sido del todo feliz. Pero aquí vivo de manera diferente, por lo que estoy contenta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué de repente pareces tan tranquila?

- Ha habido… hechos-dijo la rubia, sin querer contarle todo al chico-, hechos que me han hecho dudar de las acciones de tu padre. Pero ahora confío en él. Confío en ambos.

- Has hablado con Aline.

Rosalie no sabía cómo el chico había podido descubrirlo. Asintió cabizbaja, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada. Había estado aprovechándose de su hermana pequeña para conseguir las respuestas que quería, y no le extrañaba que Alec estuviera enfadado con ella. Pero este simplemente suspiró y la agarró suavemente por los hombros.

- No me he enfadado. Comprendo tu inquietud, Rosalie. Es completamente normal. Pero podrías haberme preguntado a mí. Sabes que yo te habría contado la verdad.

- Sí, pero ella vivió la historia en primera persona. Por muy importante que tu hermana sea para ti, sólo lo viviste como espectador. Lo siento, Alec. De verdad.

Él la abrazó, suavemente. Pero Rosalie puso ambas manos sobre su pecho y lo apartó. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó, mientras que lo empujaba suavemente hacia la cama.

* * *

><p><em>Seattle, Washington<em>

_25 de febrero de 2010_

Tanya gritó. Llevaba casi media hora haciéndolo, y le sorprendía no haberse quedado afónica todavía. La habían estado torturando durante más de tres días, y ella no había podido parar de gritar. No podía moverse porque estaba atada a la camilla por unas esposas, que dejaban sus brazos y piernas totalmente inútiles. Nunca se había sentido tan indefensa.

- Esto no está bien, James-escuchó tras ella. Intentó girarse y ver quién estaba observando su tortura, pero no lo consiguió-. No debería doler tanto.

- Es mayor de lo que debería, eso es cierto. Y no recuerdo que a mí me doliera tanto. Pero ya estamos cerca de conseguirlo. Mira sus dientes. Son tan perfectos…

- Estás loco.

La chica oyó pasos, pero los ignoró. James se acercó entonces a ella, y la miró fijamente. Con suavidad, le acarició la mejilla. Tanya quiso apartarse, pero no pudo conseguirlo, pues su otra mano impedía que la chica moviera la cabeza, agarrando firmemente su barbilla, hasta llegar a doler. El hombre sonreía macabramente, y Tanya pensó que aquel era un hombre diferente, no el elegante abogado que había prometido ayudar a que Bella regresara de donde fuera que estuviera.

- Voy a contarte un pequeño secreto. Tu amiguita, Isabella Swan, ya ha pasado por esto. Pero no se acuerda. Fue rápido para ella, mucho más que para ti. Pero el resultado es peor. Ella duda, no sabe qué hacer con su don. Pero tú serás perfecta. Pronto lo verás.

- Estás loco-consiguió decir la chica, aprovechando el repentino cese del dolor, y repitiendo las palabras que el otro hombre había dicho poco antes.

- Puede ser. Pero también tengo poder. Y tú formas parte de él. Tú y yo, querida, seremos perfectos. Y estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p><em>Bull Run Mountains<em>

_27 de febrero de 2010_

Bree comenzó a llorar al escuchar el grito de Bella. Edward se debatió entre coger a la niña y calmarla o acudir al lugar en el que Bella se había desplomado, frente a la tele. Jasper le ahorró su debate interno, cogiendo a la niña y llevándosela del salón. Edward fue rápidamente hacia la televisión, donde anunciaban la desaparición de una chica llamada Tanya Denali. ¿Denali?

- Bells, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó el chico, arrodillándose junto a ella y tomándola de los hombros-. ¿Quién es ella?

- Tanya. Mi mejor amiga.

- Tanya Denali. Denali. Como Kate.

- Mi amiga sólo tiene una hermana, Irina. Y no tiene primas. Su padre era hijo único.

- ¿Sabes qué le ha pasado?-preguntó Edward cambiando de tema. Sabía que Denali no era un apellido común y que lo mejor sería hablar con Kate sobre el tema, pero decidió ignorarlo hasta que Bella estuviera totalmente calmada.

- No. Desapareció hace pocos días, y no han encontrado ninguna pista todavía. Va a haber un revuelo en el pueblo. Dos desapariciones en tan poco tiempo… Aunque no creo que mi familia haya denunciado la mía, dado que fue mi madre la que me echó de casa…

El semblante de Edward se volvió algo más sombrió, y abrazó a la chica, dejando que ella se apoyara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, sollozando. El chico no sabía qué hacer; hacía demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido que consolar a alguien, y ese alguien había sido su madre. Aquello era incómodo.

Jasper llegó a la habitación poco después, aunque no supo si avanzar o no. El ruido que hizo al detenerse rápidamente alertó a Edward, que levantó la cabeza y negó con la cabeza. El rubio entendió que aquel era un momento privado de ambos, y que debía marcharse. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Jasper salió de la sala y cerró la puerta, sin poder evitar recordar la incómoda mirada en los ojos verdes de Edward.

* * *

><p>Después de acompañar a una Bella agotada casi dormida a su habitación y de hacer prometer a Alice que la cuidaría, Edward fue al despacho de Carlisle, y le habló sobre la desaparición de Tanya Denali y sobre sus sospechas sobre la relación entre esta y Kate. El hombre rubio lo escuchó atentamente, y llamó a la chica en cuanto Edward terminó de narrar lo ocurrido. La chica llegó al despacho rápidamente.<p>

- Veras, Kate-comenzó Carlisle-, en el pueblo de Bella ha habido otra desaparición, y creemos que la desaparecida puede estar relacionada contigo.

- ¿Por qué?-preguntó la chica. Parecía muy incómoda.

- Su nombre es Tanya Denali.

- Tanya…-susurró la chica, y ambos hombres supieron que habían dado en el clavo. El rubio hizo un gesto hacia Edward, y este se levantó y se marchó de la habitación, dejando que Carlisle y Kate hablaran a solas. Aquel no era su problema, y el hombre rubio era mucho más capaz de mantener una civilizada conversación con Kate-. Es mi hermana. Hace años que no la veo, desde que me marché. Ha crecido mucho, pero sigo reconociéndola. Es tan guapa como cuando era niña.

- ¿Tienes alguna sospecha sobre lo que puede haberle pasado?-preguntó Carlisle segundos después, cuando se aseguró de que la chica se había tranquilizado.

- No. Ella es una buena chica. O lo era, al menos. De nosotras tres, ella era la más formal y tranquila.

Un gran silencio inundó la sala. Kate quería ir en busca de su hermana, pero teniendo en cuenta el gran problema con los Vulturis y los dos chicos que tenían secuestrados, no se atrevía. No quería poner a Carlisle en un compromiso. Él sabía que, por el bien de todos, Kate debería quedarse en la casa y ayudar, dada su experiencia anterior con los italianos, pero también era lo suficientemente compasivo como para dejarla marchar. Por suerte, el hombre rubio ya había pensado en aquello, y había llegado a una conclusión.

- Bella es amiga de tu hermana. Quiero que ambas vayáis a Forks y busquéis pistas. No puedo daros mucho tiempo, pero creo que una semana será suficiente para descubrir que le ha ocurrido a Tanya.

Kate sonrió, con ganas de lanzarse sobre Carlisle y abrazarlo; sin embargo, no lo hizo. Ella no era una chica cariñosa o efusiva, por lo que siempre se negaba a sí misma aquellos gestos. Sólo Garrett se negaba a su frialdad, y no le permitía el rechazo. Pero su relación con Carlisle era diferente, y él la comprendía. Le sonrió en respuesta, e hizo un gesto indicándole que podía marcharse en busca de Bella.

* * *

><p>- ¡Te dije que no eran hermanas! ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?-gritó Bella cuando Edward le contó que había hablado con Carlisle sobre lo ocurrido.<p>

- Porque estabas equivocada-contestó el chico, para nada nervioso. Sabía que Bella no estaba realmente enfadada, sólo nerviosa; era comprensible, después de todo lo que estaba pasando-. Kate la reconoció de inmediato, es su hermana pequeña. Ahora está hablando con Carlisle.

- Estaba-dijo una voz desde la puerta. Ambos se giraron y vieron a Kate apoyada en el marco con una sonrisa-. Ya he terminado de hablar con él. Me ha dejado que vaya a buscarla. Que vaya contigo.

Bella no sabía qué decir. Sabía que Carlisle era un hombre bueno, y que no le negaría aquello, pero no había esperado que fuera su iniciativa. Quería negarse, y centrarse en Renata, y en los Vulturis, pero no podía evitar estar preocupada por su amiga. Asintió, a pesar de sus dudas iniciales.

- No quiero que mi familia me vea. Tendremos cuidado, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto. Además, por lo visto, Tanya había hecho un viaje a Seattle el día en el que desapareció, por lo que sólo pasaremos por su casa para investigar a dónde ha ido. Luego nos iremos a Seattle.

Bella asintió, totalmente convencida.

* * *

><p><em>Volterra, Italia<em>

_28 de febrero de 2010_

Aro observaba a Rosalie mientras que esta entrenaba. Estaba bien escondido; no había riesgo de que ella o Felix, el encargado de entrenarla, lo vieran. Estaba en otra habitación, una a la que sólo se podía acceder con una llave que él tenía. En la habitación sólo había una silla frente a la pared, en la que había una pequeña ranura, prácticamente invisible desde la otra habitación. Llevaba varios minutos sentado ahí, intentando descubrir qué era lo que realmente resultaba extraño en aquella chica.

Felix le estaba enseñando a utilizar armas de fuego. Para eso, habían deslizado un panel en el fondo de la habitación, tras el cual había aparecido una pared perfectamente acolchada, con varias dianas. Le había dado una pistola pequeña, fácil de utilizar, y había estado enseñándole a cargarla y a apuntar. Ella demostró no ser muy hábil con el arma, pero parecía muy dispuesta a ayudar y aprender.

- No la estás cogiendo bien, Rose. Ten cuidado. Puedes matar a tu querido si coges el arma así.

- Yo no tengo ningún querido, Felix. Y si no aprendo, será que no me estás enseñando bien. ¿Estás seguro de que estás cualificado?-preguntó la chica con maldad.

Consiguió el efecto esperado: enfadar a Felix. Este dejó la pistola a un lado y se lanzó sobre ella, con intención de golpearla. Todos sabían que el encargado del entrenamiento era bastante irascible, y que saltaba a la primera.

Sin embargo, y por el hecho de que Rosalie lo esperaba, su ataque no surtió efecto. La chica salió corriendo milésimas de segundo antes de que él se lanzara sobre ella. Se acercó al lugar en el que había dejado sus dagas antes, y se giró con dos de ellas en las manos. Felix detuvo su avance. La chica era realmente mortal con ellas, y no tenía ninguna intención de arriesgar su vida.

- ¿Te estás escaqueando de nuevo?-preguntó, descubriendo rápidamente lo que la chica intentaba.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Durante los últimos días, Rosalie había estado buscando cualquier excusa para no entrenar, y Felix le había permitido faltar. Era consciente de que la chica sólo era una adolescente, y que llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada en aquel manicomio, sin dejar de entrenar y aprender. Tenía que ser horrible.

- Estoy aburrida, Felix. Ayúdame-comentó la chica sonriendo. A pesar de aquella cara de niña buena, el chico era consciente de que Rosalie era tan mala como el demonio.

- Vete. Yo te cubro.

- Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Rosalie salió de la habitación rápidamente. Se sorprendió de ver a Aro frente a ella, con ambas manos cruzadas y una sonrisa que dejaba ver que conocía sus horarios de entrenamiento. La chica también sonrió, pero se notaba que estaba nerviosa. No había esperado que Aro la encontrara durante una de sus "huídas". Tenía que pensar en alguna coartada. No se le ocurría ninguna.

- Rosalie-saludó el hombre, aparentando estar sorprendido. La chica no le creyó-. ¿Te vas tan pronto? Pensaba que todavía te faltaba media hora de entrenamiento.

- Últimamente estamos terminando algo antes-inventó la chica rápidamente. La situación era totalmente probable-. Mis huesos están algo resentidos, y me duele más que de costumbre. Felix ha sido lo suficientemente amable como para acortar los entrenamientos y dejar que me recupere.

- Totalmente comprensible. Estaba buscando a mi hijo. Últimamente siempre estaba contigo, por lo que esperaba encontrarlo aquí.

- No sé dónde está. Lo siento.

Aro le sonrió una última vez, le tocó el hombro provocando un escalofrío en Rosalie y se marchó a la sala de entrenamiento, en busca de Félix.

Rosalie suspiró, siendo consciente de las muchas mentiras que acababa de pronunciar.

* * *

><p>Alec estaba sentado en el banco más alejado de los columpios, que estaban llenos a aquella hora de la tarde. Un niño se acercó al chico y le sonrió, y Alec le sonrió en respuesta, aunque distante. Estaba concentrado en las dos mujeres con las que se tenía que encontrar aquella tarde en el parque. Miró su reloj y vio que ambas llegaban tarde. Las conocía a ambas, y sabía que era lo normal en ellas. Pero daba igual. Esperaría.<p>

Escuchó unos tacones repiqueteando detrás del banco, y no pudo evitar girarse. Una sonriente chica se encontraba detrás de ella, aunque no parecía para nada feliz. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, y varios arañazos en los brazos que apenas intentaba ocultar. Se acercó al banco y se sentó junto a Alec, aunque no lo tocó ni le dijo nada. Todavía no estaban los tres.

Rosalie no tardó mucho en llegar. Pero no parecía tranquila, como las demás veces en las que se habían encontrado, sino muy nerviosa. Sujetaba su bolso con ambas manos, y tenía el ceño fruncido. Se sentó junto a Alec, y le dio un beso en la mejilla; es lo que hacía cada vez que los veía en aquel banco. Pero no parecía para nada concentrada, sino distraída en cualquier otra cosa.

- ¿Qué pasa, rubia?-preguntó Heidi.

Alec y Rosalie se habían encontrado con ella desde poco después de que ella dejara escapar a Jacob, Rachel y Rebecca. Heidi parecía distinta. No llevaba sus acostumbrados vestidos o trajes de marca, ni sus tacones. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño bajo, e iba sin maquillaje. Los arañazos de sus brazos estaban mucho peor, y tenía muchos más en las piernas, en el estómago y en la cara.

Lo que los Vulturi le habían hecho la había destrozado. A pesar de llevar días desaparecida, los demás sólo habían pensado que se había ido por su propia cuenta, sin querer sentir la humillación. Lo habían dejado pasar. Hasta que ella se puso en contacto con ellos.

- Aro sabe que me he escapado del entrenamiento. No sabe nada de vosotros, pero puede sospecharlo. No creo que sea tonto.

- No lo es. Es demasiado inteligente para nuestro propio bien-comentó Heidi. Se llevó una larga uña a la barbilla y la arañó suavemente-. Tenemos que ser mucho más cuidadosos de ahora en adelante. No puedo encontrarme con ambos de día. Creo que sería mejor si sólo me encontrara contigo-propuso, señalando a Alec-. Eres su hijo, y confía en ti.

- ¡No!-exclamó Rosalie al oír la idea de Heidi-. Yo tengo preguntas, y tengo que hablar contigo.

- Lo entiendo. Hablaré contigo de noche. Sal con Emmett. Dijiste que era de confianza, ¿no?

- Lo es. Pero todavía no le he dicho nada. No sé cómo reaccionará. Necesito tiempo para contárselo.

- No te preocupes-intervino Alec con una sonrisa-. Mientras tanto, yo seré vuestro mensajero.

- Gracias, Alec-dijo Heidi.

- Eres el mejor-dijo Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>Forks, Washington<em>

La casa de Tanya era mucho más grande que la de Bella, pero no era ni de lejos tan grande como la de Bull Run Mountains; por lo que a Kate no le pareció que fuera a costarles mucho trabajo investigarla. No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Para empezar, tuvieron que esperar hasta que los padres y la otra hermana, Irina, se marcharon de la casa. Y eran las tres de la mañana cuando llegaron. No tenían sueño, por lo que les pareció una estupidez alquilar una habitación. Por lo tanto, fueron a casa de Bella. Dado que era domingo, los padres de Bella estarían de viaje en Phoenix visitando a los padres de Renée. Entraron en la casa utilizando la llave que los Swan escondían al lado de un árbol, escondido en la tierra.

Bella suspiró en cuanto entró en su casa. La estaba echando de menos. Su casa olía como siempre: a las velas de lavanda que Renée Swan encendía todas las noches, en su propósito por ahorrar. Totalmente inútil, dado que ella era la primera en encender las luces.

Pero su repentino sentimiento de hogar se desvaneció en cuanto vio que todas las fotos en las que ella aparecía habían desaparecido. Algunas incluso estaban partidas por la mitad, de modo que sólo enseñaban a Charlie y Renée, o a los Black. Bella quiso llorar. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Se mostró fuerte ante Kate, y subió directamente a su habitación.

A diferencia del resto de la casa, aquella habitación estaba llena de sus recuerdos: fotos, libros, su música… Todo estaba intacto. Bella cogió sus libros más preciados, y los guardó en el bolso que había traído. Los había echado mucho de menos, y estaba muy contenta de poder recuperarlos. También cogió algo, pensando en Kate: una foto de Tanya y su hermana Irina junto a Jacob Black en la playa de La Push. Bella había sacado la foto, y la guardaba desde entonces.

Bajó abajo, y encontró a Kate cómodamente repantigada en el sofá, bebiendo los restos de una cerveza que Charlie había dejado en la mesa de la sala de estar. Bella se la quitó de las manos, y la reprendió por no dejar todo como estaba.

- Mira quién habla. Yo no he robado, por lo menos.

- Esta es mi casa, Kate-repuso Bella-. Yo no robo. Es mío. Vámonos. Estoy harta de estar aquí.

Hacia las nueve de la mañana, los Denali se marcharon de su caso, preparados para dirigirse a Seattle a pasar un día en familia, intentando apartarse del drama de la desaparición de su otra hija. A Bella y Kate no podía parecerles una mejor idea.

Entrar en la casa fue el segundo motivo por el cual fue complicado investigar la casa de Tanya. Los Denali eran una familia mucho más adinerada que los Swan, por lo que su casa era mucho más segura. Sobre todo cuando no había nadie. Bella siempre encontraba la puerta abierta cuando visitaba a su amiga, y había pensado que sería más sencillo entrar. Como encontraron la puerta cerrada, tuvieron que ir a la parte de atrás, y trepar por un árbol hasta llegar a la valla que llevaba al jardín. No tuvieron muy buena suerte, ya que Bella se hizo daño con una rama y Kate se torció el tobillo. Eso las retrasó unos minutos.

Cuando consiguieron entrar a la casa, ambas se detuvieron durante varios segundos. Echaban mucho de menos a Tanya y a Irina, y ahora estaban en su casa. Kate suspiró, y Bella pestañeó varias veces para no llorar. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más, pero se giró cuando vio que Kate no la estaba siguiendo. Se giró, y vio que ella se había detenido ante una foto. Era una foto de Irina, Tanya y ella, cuando las tres eran sólo bebés. Hasta hacía poco, Bella había pensado que la niña más mayor era una prima de las Denali. Ahora, el parecido con Kate era inconfundible.

- He cogido una foto de tus hermanas. Sé que no es lo mismo que una foto en la que salgáis las tres, pero no creo que podamos perder mucho tiempo-dijo la chica, sacando la foto del bolsillo. Kate la cogió y sonrió.

- Gracias, Bella. Sigamos buscando.

Subieron a la habitación de Tanya, que seguía estando como Bella la recordaba: perfectamente ordenada, con todas las fotos de ambas hermanas y Bella colgadas, y con la ropa desbordándose de los armarios. Sin embargo, no era ahí dónde había que mirar. Si había algo importante, Bella, como mejor amiga que era, sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraría. Se dirigió rápidamente a la pared al lado del armario. Allí, en un panel que escondía un pequeño armario secreto, estaba su diario. Bella lo cogió y lo abrió. Antes de empezar a leer, notó a Kate detrás suya.

"_Sigo sin comprender a este hombre. Es tan frío. Ni siquiera parece nadie especial, pero da mucho miedo. Empiezo a pensar que todo esto ha sido un error. No debía haberlo buscado. Aunque pruebe que Renée echó a Bella de casa, eso no logrará nada. Nadie sabe dónde está Bella, y eso no va a cambiar._

_Ayer me dijo que había encontrado pistas, y que quería encontrarse hoy conmigo en el restaurante de la empresa. Pero no estaba ahí. Cuando llegué (muy puntual, como siempre), la mesa estaba vacía, y había una copa de vino que me tomé. El camarero no me ofreció nada, y una hora después me marché. Estoy muy enfadada con él. Aunque no creo ser capaz de decirle nada._

_No sé qué hacer. Creo que voy a terminar nuestro acuerdo. Todo esto ha sido un error"._

- ¿Quién es ese hombre?-preguntó Kate. Bella negó con la cabeza, pero frunció el ceño al ver una pequeña tarjeta en el armario. La cogió, y leyó lo que ponía para ella-. James Anderson. Abogado. ¿Para qué necesitaría un abogado mi hermana?

- No lo sé-contestó Bella, pero se le ocurrió la idea incluso antes de terminar de hablar-. Para demostrar que no me había fugado. Para culpar a mi madre y hacerme volver.

- ¿Le contaste lo tuyo?-preguntó Kate repentinamente alarmada-. ¿Lo de la invisibilidad?

- No. Pero tu hermana siempre ha sido muy inteligente y perceptiva. Seguro que se dio cuenta ella sola de que algo no andaba bien.

- Bueno, por lo menos tenemos una pista que seguir. ¿Cuál es la manera más rápida de ir a Seattle?

* * *

><p><em>Seattle, Washington<em>

Tanya no podía parar de llorar. Llevaba dos días encerrada en aquella celda, y aunque no tenía las manos ni los pies atados, se sentía más encerrada que antes. Su actual situación sólo conseguía hacerle daño, y el dolor que sentía la estaba matando. Además, las constantes risas de James y las ridículas conversaciones que intentaba mantener con ella. Había decidido ignorarlas en cuanto apareció el dolor de cabeza.

Unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta la alertaron, y Tanya se forzó a guardar silencio. James odiaba sus lloros, y se enfadaba realmente cuando la chica lo hacía, consiguiendo aterrorizarla todavía más. Tanya suspiró, y se encogió algo más cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a James, vestido en un elegante traje y con una despreciable sonrisa. La chica giró la cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar ver la sonrisa del hombre al verle los ojos.

- Tanya, Tanya… Eres tan hermosa… No puedo esperar a que estés estable y podamos estar juntos. Dominando el mundo.

La chica no respondió. No había hablado en mucho tiempo, e incluso dudaba de que su voz fuera la misma. Temía que los cambios que James había realizado con ella hubieran influido en los aspectos más sencillos, como su voz o el tono de su piel. Llevaba sin mirarse a sí misma desde que cambió.

- Lo siento, querida, pero tengo que marcharme. Volveré más tarde. Y probaremos algo nuevo.

* * *

><p>Bella se sentía muy extraña en aquel enorme edificio. Nadie podía verla, y sin embargo, ella siempre sentía que la estaban mirando. Además, dependía de ellos. Si, repentinamente, una puerta se abriera sin nadie alrededor, llamaría la atención de los trabajadores, y el plan se arruinaría. Por lo tanto, tenía que esperar a que alguien subiera al ascensor para poder subir hasta la planta en la que se encontraba el despacho de James Anderson, y esperar a que la secretaria del abogado fuera a entregar algún mensaje para colarse en la habitación. Fue un proceso tremendamente aburrido para la chica.<p>

Y aun así, todavía no podía hacer nada.

También tuvo que esperar a que James se marchara de su despacho, para poder investigar sin que él lo descubriera. Y por lo visto, no iba a estar fuera por mucho tiempo. Se marchaba rápidamente para comprobar algo y volvería en un par de horas. Bella no tenía mucho tiempo que perder.

Empezó investigando el ordenador que, afortunadamente y gracias a que el abogado sólo se marchaba por poco tiempo, no tenía contraseña. Pero no encontró nada. Allí sólo había varias fichas de algunos clientes, pero desde luego, no todos. Después, investigó todos los cajones de su escritorio, donde no encontró casi nada, excepto varias fotos bastante inquietantes: manos, muchas manos. De hombres, de mujeres, de parejas y de grupos. Bella sacó varias fotos con su móvil, pensando que podrían ser útiles.

Por último, miró en las estanterías. Allí estaban los documentos importantes. La propiedad de una casa en Olympia, un almacén en Seattle no muy lejos del bloque de oficinas y una gran casa a las afueras, que parecía muy reciente. Y estaba a nombre del matrimonio Anderson, James y Victoria. Pero James no estaba casado. Kate lo había estado investigando antes de infiltrarse en el despacho.

Escuchó voces fuera del despacho, justo en el momento en el que descubrió la tabla suelta junto al sofá de cuero. Dado que parecía que la conversación duraría varios minutos, se lanzó sobre ella y descubrió el USB dentro. No tenía tiempo de investigarlo. Se acercó al ordenador, y copió todo en el que ella misma había traído, gracias al consejo de Kate. Estaba recolocando la tabla del suelo cuando la puerta se abrió. Se levantó rápidamente, y se movió hacia un lado del despacho en el que no había nada. Se quedó quieta, temerosa. Ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar, por lo que emitía pequeños y silenciosos suspiros. Cuando James Anderson se sentó y comenzó a trabajar con su ordenador, Bella se desplazó lentamente a la puerta, esperando a que alguien la abriera.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que esperar mucho. La secretaria del abogado entró en el despacho pocos minutos después, y Bella pudo salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se permitió suspirar, y decidió bajar por las escaleras, a pesar de estar muy alta. Necesitaba caminar tranquilamente, y pensó que aquella era la mejor manera de relajarse. Lo peor ya había pasado.

* * *

><p><em>Volterra, Italia<em>

_2 de marzo de 2010_

Heidi estaba de compras. Era lo único que lograba entretenerla desde que la habían echado de casa. Pero aquella no era la razón principal por la que había salido, por supuesto. Había quedado con Alec en el centro comercial, y ya iba tarde. Era lo normal, pero estaba muy nerviosa, y tenía que hablar con su primo antes de que fuera tarde.

Lo encontró en la cafetería en la que llevaba encontrándose con él los últimos días. Desde que había dejado de quedar con Rosalie, sus conversaciones eran mucho más frías, pero no le importaba. Sabía que Alec estaba de su lado, a pesar de intentar comprender lo que su padre y sus tíos habían hecho. Quería creer que no eran tan malos, que sus objetivos y sus medios eran los correctos.

- Hola, primo-saludó al sentarse, después de pedir un café-. ¿Qué tal está la rubia?

- Agobiada. Pero hoy va a hablar con Emmett. Va a contarle la verdad. Y tú a mí también.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó la chica, aparentando estar confusa. No lo estaba. Sabía perfectamente lo que su primo quería saber, y estaba dispuesta a contárselo.

- Ya sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Qué te hicieron?

- Me quitaron mi poder. Ahora soy una chica normal.

- Suena más fácil de lo que parece, después de ver tus… marcas.

- Es muy doloroso-confesó Heidi, y su mirada se oscureció durante un instante-. Creo que nunca podré olvidar aquellas horas. Fueron las peores de mi vida.

- Esto no debería ser así-comentó Alec minutos después de un tenso silencio. Heidi lo miró sin comprender.

- Tu padre no debería hacerte sufrir así. Ni siquiera tus tíos. Se supone que son gente que se preocupa por ti, y no por tu poder.

- ¿No lo entiendes?-preguntó Heidi, incrédula. Ella conocía la historia desde hacía mucho tiempo-. Ellos no son nuestros verdaderos padres. Somos adoptados, Alec.

* * *

><p>A pesar de la espera, el capítulo ha sido bastante revelador, ¿no os parece? Por lo menos, está más currado, y es más largo.<p>

Espero todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias y cualquier cosa que queráis decirme.

Gracias por la paciencia.

Besos


End file.
